Le vert vous va si bien
by jalanna
Summary: Slash HP/SalazarSerpentard. Un Harry échangé contre la paix dans le monde, un revenant pas très content et un Voldemort machiavélique à souhait! Tels sont les aboutissants de cette histoire. De la servitude à l'amour le chemin sera dur mais pas impossible
1. Prologue

Prologue

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction…Je suis très contente de vous présenter ce projet car l'idée d'innover un peu est très stimulante pour mon écriture ! Comme vous pouvez le constater c'est cette histoire qui a eu le plus de succès donc je la publie en premier ! L'autre n'est pas perdu car je compte également l'écrire ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle soit appréciée et j'ai été agréablement surprise !! Bon trêve de bavardage, vous avez hâte de lire le pilote et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir étant donné que je n'ai pas été très explicite dans mon résumé. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et espère que cela vous plaira (l'auteur croise les doigts !).

Bisous.

Jalana…

**WARNING : Cette histoire présente une relation entre hommes donc si cela vous rebute ou ne vous plait tout simplement pas, veuillez quittez cette page. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, il y aura des situations dures pour certain personnage.**

Prologue…

Se souviendra t-on de mon histoire ? De qui j'étais vraiment ? Se souviendra t-on du sacrifice d'un garçon de 16 ans ? Je ne pense pas. Ou du moins pas la vraie. On dit souvent que l'histoire n'appartient qu'au vainqueur qui la modifie, la modèle, l'arrange à leur avantage au détriment des perdants, des sacrifiés. Je commence à croire que tout cela est vrai. Il n'y a qu'à voir la population sorcière en ce moment, vivant des moments paisibles. Qui aurait cru qu'il vendrait le survivant pour une soi disante paix ? Je suis fatigué. Je n'en peux plus de me battre seul et ce soir cela ne sera plus la peine. Ma Némésis a trouvé LA solution pour me réduire à néant pour le reste de mon existence. Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne crains rien car je ne suis déjà plus moi. Harry Potter est mort quand Voldemort l'a enchaîné comme un elfe de maison grâce à ses amis. Je suis mort à l'intérieur car il est désormais mon maître…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans une grande salle circulaire, les mangemorts se levèrent sagement. Leur chef, Lord Voldemort, resta assis, fier et droit. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux courts et en bataille resta immobile, les pupilles dilatées. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se releva quand il entendit le carillon annonçant la fin de la réunion. Une douleur cuisante lui parcouru les veines et il se maudit pour n'avoir pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ordre de son maître. Mais il ne pouvait pas c'était au dessus de ses forces. Son instinct se rebellait au plus profond de lui. Il avait mis déjà un mois avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'incliner devant son ennemi de toujours. C'était si dur.

Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune survivant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il se raccrochait. Tout ce pour quoi il continuait à vivre jour après jour, ses amis, sa famille d'adoption, ses idéaux…Tout.

« Tu peux te relever maintenant. » Claqua la voix froide.

Harry fit mine de se relever cachant son regard noir mais un autre coup tomba sur son dos. Affaibli, il s'écroula une fois encore au sol, le souffle court.

« Je pense que tu oublis quelque chose n'est ce pas esclave ? »

« Merci maître. »

Sa voix était neutre, sans vie. Harry Potter était mort à la minute où il avait du remercier son ennemi en l'appelant ainsi devant un parterre de monde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy entra dans une minuscule pièce glaciale malgré la douceur du printemps et s'assit près de la forme endormi. Un air triste s'imprima sur son visage. Harry ne méritait pas ça. Il s'était surpris à apprécier le garçon au fil des jours. Même le grand Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais pensé que les sorciers infligeraient cet état à leur précieux chéri. C'était le début de leur rapprochement, leur haine pour les gens. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, il s'était rapproché en se confiant des espoirs, des secrets, des peines. Ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça finalement. Le petit brun s'agita dans son sommeil et murmurait sans cesse les même paroles : « Ne me laissez pas. ». Harry lui avait un jour dit qu'il pouvait se déconnecter de la réalité quand cela devenait trop dur. Ses pupilles se dilataient alors à l'extrême et il tombait dans une espèce de coma pendant un certain temps. Au début cela ne se voyait pas tant que cela mais maintenant même les doloris du maître avaient du mal à le ramener. Draco savait que c'était dangereux mais le petit brun ne contrôlait même plus ses transes maintenant alors il était impuissant et il enrageait pour ça.

Il souleva une paupière et vit les iris presque inexistants. Il jura intérieurement et commença à secouer le petit brun. Au bout de seulement vingt minutes, Harry repris ses esprits.

« Mec, tu vas rapidement trouver une solution pour ce léger problème parce que la prochaine fois, je te garantis que je te lance un crucio ! » Fit Draco la voix froide.

« Salut à toi aussi Dray. » Répondit faiblement Harry.

Le serpentard grogna et se décala avec douceur pour laisser le petit brun se relever. Harry s'adossa légèrement mais grimaça aussitôt sous la douleur de ses muscles endoloris.

« J'ai une potion pour toi…pour que la douleur soit plus soutenable. » Fit le serpent d'un air penaud.

Harry laissa le silence les envahir. Finalement, il applaudit avec ses deux mains. Dray leva les yeux sur son ami et afficha un air surpris inoubliable. Le griffondor se justifia.

« Il aura fallu que je me fasse trahir par tous mes proches et que je souffre le martyre pendant trois mois pour que enfin le grand Draco Malfoy, serpentard et fier de l'être, donne une potion de soin mineur à un griffondor ! Je te félicite Dray. »

Draco serra les poings de rage. Il savait que son protégé utilisait le sarcasme pour ne pas penser à l'enfer dans lequel il vivait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se mettre dans une colère noire à chaque fois.

« Stupide griffondor ! Je suis trop bon. Non seulement j'aide la vermine en lui donnant une potion que j'ai faite avec mes doigts de fée mais en plus il n'y a aucune reconnaissance ! Je l'ai toujours dit ma gentillesse me perdra. Et pour ta gouverne Potter, il n'y a rien de mineur chez moi ! » Finit-il en souriant.

Harry le fixa longuement puis esquissa un sourire. Draco avait changé et en mieux. Il se rendit compte que sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu supporter cette captivité. Il se serait suicidé, peut être était-ce ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Tout à ses pensées, il ne sentit pas son corps se blottir contre le torse chaud du blond. C'était devenu une habitude, un rituel, un automatisme. Draco savait que cela gardait le survivant dans leur réalité. Il avait eu du mal à le laisser faire la première fois mais maintenant il appréciait de plus en plus ses étreintes. Il faut avouer que même si il était maigre, en loque et souffrant, Harry Potter avait gardé sa beauté angélique. Draco avait de plus en plus de mal a conservé sa froideur et son calme en sa présence.

« J'ai peur Dray. » Chuchota le griffon d'une voix hypnotique.

« Je sais…mais je serais là, ne t'en fait pas. » Le rassura t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux emmêler.

Harry se repositionna plus confortablement contre son oreiller vivant et soupira. C'était une voie sans issue. Quand il s'était levé ce matin, le Lord était assis par terre en le fixant avec convoitise. Il lui avait alors expliqué que même si il se refusait à lui depuis le fameux jour où il avait été vendu, il ne le ferait plus pour longtemps. Voldemort avait trouvé la solution pour qu'il plie enfin à son bon vouloir. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait trouvé un sortilège de lien puissant. Une fois le sort lancé, Harry ne pourrait plus lui refusé quoi que se soit. Le griffondor en avait été horrifié mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu ne pourra pas t'élever contre ton maître. » Affirma fatalement l'élu.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est plus mon maître ! Un Malfoy reste libre quoi qu'il se passe et tu verras, je te libérerais. »

« Dray, ne dis pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Le sort va m'enchaîner à Voldemort mieux que ses menottes. Je ne pourrais lui dire non. Pire, je me sentirais obligé de lui complaire avec le temps ! Je ne veux pas Dray…je ne veux pas. » Finit-il en sanglotant silencieusement.

Le serpentard resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser réconfortant sur le front. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus en ce moment. Il savait ce qu'Harry allait subir, sa mère été aussi lié à son père par ce sort mais elle, était consentante.

« Harry, c'est ce soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réuni tous les mangemorts pour un gala inoubliable selon ses mots. Tu veux quelque chose avant…ça ? »

Le petit brun prit son temps pour réfléchir, calmant sa respiration. Il savait ce qu'il voulait mais n'osait pas le dire. Finalement, il se lança. Il était un griffondor après tout.

« Dray, je voudrais me sentir aimé sincèrement au moins une fois dans ma vie. S'il te plait. »

Le blond se figea. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas du tout à entendre ses mots. Il en avait envie mais au fond de lui, il pressentait qu'il ne fallait pas. Il hocha la tête en avisant les yeux suppliant de son ami. Il prit le visage du petit brun et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage fin. Harry avait déjà fermé les yeux, avec appréhension. Draco lui donna un baiser chaste et tendre comme s'il n'osait pas salir le petit ange qu'il tenait et c'était un peu ça dans le fond. Le baiser s'intensifia et la langue taquine du blond vint trouver sa compagne. Harry était maladroit et peu sûr de lui mais c'était si touchant que cela excitait de plus en plus les sens du blond. Sa main descendit vers le torse dans de langoureuse caresse et quand un gémissement retentit dans la pièce, Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'allonger le petit brun et de le recouvrir de son corps. Il découvrit bien vite qu'Harry appréciait grandement le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir. Leurs érections se pressaient l'une contre l'autre enflammant leur sens. Harry gémissait maintenant sans retenue, se frottant lascivement contre son ami. Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas venir s'enfouir dans ce corps chaud et ô combien désirable. Il enleva prestement la loque qui servait au brun de vêtement et déposa une myriade de baiser sur le torse ankylosé du brun, soignant ainsi chaque plaie à sa manière. Il atteint enfin sa destination. Il commença par souffler sur la verge tendu à l'extrême. Le brun se cambra en criant. Il n'était déjà pas loin de la jouissance. Le serpentard augmenta au contraire le rythme, prenant le griffon en entier dans sa bouche. Les mouvements précis eurent raison du petit brun quelques minutes plus tard et une unique larme coula le long de la joue du griffondor. Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois et caressa distraitement le torse halé en fixant son regard dans les yeux émeraude embrumé par le plaisir.

« Pourquoi cette larme ? » Fit-il tendrement.

Harry l'essuya brusquement et se tendit. Draco posa une main sur sa joue pour le calmer. Cela eut de l'effet car le petit brun enfoui sa tête dans la nuque blonde avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix.

« Merci. Dray, merci pour…tout. »

Le brun ne parlait plus, plongé trop profondément dans ses pensées. Un bruit leur parvint et Draco fut le premier à réagir. Il remit à la va vite le vêtement du prisonnier et arrangea ses cheveux. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils étaient parfaitement disposés pour que rien ne filtre de leur entrevue.

Lucius plissa les yeux et posa son regard sur le petit brun, acculé au mur froid. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était vraiment navré de ce qui allait se passer. Lui, savait ce qu'était vraiment le sort et il avait déjà été dur à vivre pour Narcissa qui elle le voulait vraiment alors qu'en serait-il du garçon ? Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ne montra rien. Il se contenta juste d'un vague signe pour qu'ils le suivent. Les deux adolescents se hâtèrent à sa suite et il retint son fils quand celui-ci passa devant lui. Harry était à quelques mètres devant, la tête basse. Draco haussa un sourcil et se dégagea en douceur de la poigne de son père.

« Fils, tu as beau être un serpentard accompli, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce et sache que si j'avais pu, j'aurais trouvé une solution… »

« Père… » Le coupa t-il.

« Non Draco, protège toi car c'est sans issue. » Finit le patriarche Malfoy dans un fatalisme évident.

« Bien. »

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Les trois hommes montèrent les escaliers menant à la salle du trône, le cœur lourd. L'un par devoir, l'autre par pitié et le dernier, affligé de ne pas pouvoir aider celui qu'il considère désormais comme un petit frère à protéger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voldemort souriait. Malgré son apparence encore reptilienne, cela se voyait nettement. Il comptait d'ailleurs, retrouver on apparence grâce au sort. La jeunesse d'Harry et son pouvoir devrait largement assuré le retour de sa jeunesse. Il enfila une robe de cérémonie et descendit prestement dans son antre. Il regarda ses fidèles d'un air hautain et se plaça sur son trône. Malfoy senior entra d'un pas digne quoi qu'un peu raide et remis la chaîne relié aux menottes à son maître et retourna à sa place. Harry avait les yeux dans le vide mais était encore un minimum présent. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée et entonna.

« Grâce à mon dernier horcruxe, je vais lier Potter à moi pour toujours. Il sera lié par la magie à moi en tant qu'esclave et après mes fidèles serviteurs, le monde sera à nous ! »

Il regarda avec cruauté les yeux émeraude résignés et récita la formule sous les applaudissements de la foule. Narcissa jeta un regard compatissant au jeune garçon en serrant la main de Lucius. Draco ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça. La chute d'un ange ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Une lumière blanche entoura le survivant qui se cloua au sol de douleur. Des anneaux verts entouraient le corps juvénile relié au collier. Cela dura presque trente minutes. Trente minutes pendant lesquels le griffondor hurlait sa douleur sous le rire de son bourreau. Puis un éclair blanc illumina la pièce faisant trembler les murs et aveuglant les personnes présentes.

Une fois le calme revenu, tous regardèrent avec stupéfaction les deux silhouettes au sol. Leur maître ne les avait pas prévenus de ce genre de chose. Voldemort lui-même semblait figé par le spectacle. Une brulure irradia du collier qu'il portait et il le jeta à terre aux pieds de l'inconnu.

Comme mu par une vie propre, le bijou s'enroula autour du gracile cou blanc. Harry, gisait, inconscient au sol et il fallut à Draco tout son sang de Malfoy pour ne pas courir près de lui. Le silence était toujours là, pesant, menaçant. La silhouette se releva soudain avec grâce et tous purent voir l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Seul un hoquet de la part su Lord retentit.

« Salazar Serpentard. » Souffla t-il surprit.

L'homme était très grand et imposait le respect par sa seule prestance. Le visage fin où était plantés deux yeux vert métallique révélait la contrariété évidente du personnage. Une longue chevelure argentée malgré sa jeunesse apparente cascadait dans son dos. Le corps fin et élancé avait conquis déjà la moitié de l'assemblée. Salazar Serpentard se demandait sérieusement qui était le fou qui avait réunis tous ces gens dans une pièce aussi étriquée. Quel manque de savoir vivre !

« Fermez la bouche, votre vue m'est déjà insupportable alors si en plus vous adoptait une attitude de Poufsouffle, je vous tue dans les pires souffrances. » Claqua la voix froide et distingué.

Les mangemorts étaient perdus. Qui était cet homme si noblement habillé et ayant assez de courage pour parler ainsi au Lord ? L'homme avait un regard hypnotique et ses manières élégantes lui conféraient un charme sans pareil.

Voldemort n'avait même pas relevé la remarque désobligeante. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait et il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Son ancêtre était devant lui. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus car Salazar reprenait déjà la parole.

« Je suis donc à nouveau vivant…Incroyable. Tu dois avoir un grand pouvoir pour ramener un mort à la vie. Cela ne m'étonne pas de mon héritier, car c'est bien qui tu es n'est ce pas ? »

« Effectivement mais… »

« Et si j'en crois mes connaissances…et elles sont sûres…cet enfant est mon esclave. Un cadeau de ta part ? »

Voldemort ravala sa rage et hoqueta en répondant par l'affirmative. Il venait à peine de comprendre. Le collier ayant appartenu à son ancêtre, le sort avait lié le garçon au propriétaire du collier et non au descendant. Comment allait-il récupérer le garçon maintenant.

« Je prendrais cela pour un oui enthousiaste. Maintenant, une chambre vite. »

Voldemort cru qu'il allait torturer l'impertinent qui osait lui parler comme ça mais l'air menaçant de Serpentard le dissuada. Il appela à la place le jeune Malfoy et lui ordonna de trouver la meilleure chambre pour son hôte. Salazar allait suivre le jeune blond à moitié tremblant quand il se retourna vers son descendant.

« Demain, 8 heure et je veux des réponses. » Fit-il d'une voix dure.

La foule respira une fois le fondateur sorti et ils eurent la présence d'esprit de déguerpir devant la colère de leur maître. Cette histoire allait finir mal.

&

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Il y aura vingt chapitres peut-être un peu plus…

Donnez moi votre avis je ne suis pas convaincu !!

A bientôt

Gros bisous

Jalana…


	2. Rencontre avec un fondateur

Chapitre 1

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Oui, je vous entends, déjà la suite ? Et bien oui, j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration et je poste donc ce soir. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour autant demain ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier rapidement.

Pour les questions ! Fan de Fanfic, les traîtres paieront et ne t-inquiète pas Draco va prendre soin de notre petit brun. Par contre, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne souffrira pas, car même un Malfoy a des limites !! Je te laisse voir la suite ! History, Voldemort reste le Lord sombre et même si il a eu Harry contre la paix, cela ne l'empêche pas de vouloir prendre le pouvoir dans l'ombre. Tout sera raconté plus tard donc je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! Tous les amis d'Harry n'ont pas été d'accord, mais je ne peux encore une fois pas te révéler qui car tu le verras bientôt. Pour ce qui est de Salazar, il reste fidèle à lui-même mais beaucoup de ses actes cruels sont dictés par des blessures passés. S'il va maltraiter notre Ry ? Surement un peu, ce chapitre te mettra sur la piste ! Grispoils, Salazar va en effet donner son avis sur le parcours de son descendant et il sera corsé ! Les yeux verts de Salazar ne sont qu'une coïncidence, j'avais envie de leur donner cette couleur, voilà ! Sasha Maxime, merci pour ta review ! Content que mes histoires te plaisent ! Seul Voldemort reconnaît Salazar car lui a un vrai portrait, sinon les autres sorciers classiques ne le connaissent pas vraiment sous cette apparence ! Axelle, en effet, Voldemort, ne réagit pas vraiment mais il se retrouve face à son ancêtre et il faut dire que cela fait beaucoup même pour le grand mage noir. Tu en apprendras plus sur le sort et la référence à Narcissa dans le prochain chapitre ! Octo, non je n'ai pas de bêta et je réfléchi à en avoir une, si je prends cette décision soit sur que je me tournerais vers toi ! Merci de t'être proposé !

Un grand merci pour tous mes reviewer ! Je ne vous remercierais pas assez pour vos commentaires ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !!

Jalana

Chapitre 1…

Un vase ancien vint se fracasser sur le mur noir. Voldemort tentait d'écumer sa rage en détruisant tout sur son passage et c'était réussi sauf pour sa colère qui elle, restait. Il aura bien aimé se venger sur le survivant comme il en avait pris l'habitude mais celui-ci était dans la chambre à l'autre bout du château avec l'un des plus grands fondateurs de Poudlard. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Mais cela ne durera pas, il allait échafauder un plan et cette fois, le griffondor ne pourra que le supplier de le prendre pour esclave.

Voldemort sourit à nouveau, imaginer le survivant dans cette position le détendait grandement. Harry Potter était à lui et foi de Voldemort, il le sera à nouveau très prochainement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco marchait d'un pas souple et élégant malgré la peur et la curiosité qui le tirailler. Etre aux côté de Salazar Serpentard n'était pas donné à tous le monde et il comptait bien en profiter.

« Votre pièce secrète dans Poudlard était curieusement ingénieuse mais aussi terriblement enfantine. »

Salazar s'arrêta un instant et fixa de ses yeux froids le petit blond. Un sourire malicieux se peignit sur son visage au haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur.

« Et tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être ? Dans ce cas, qu'aurais tu fais ? »

« Je ne peux rivaliser avec le grand Salazar Serpentard mais j'ai été à bonne école sans mauvais jeu de mot et je peux vous assurer que se n'est pas un Basilic que j'aurais enfermé dans ma propre chambre. » Continua le blond déterminé.

« Pourtant c'est le roi des serpents. » Lâcha froidement l'aîné.

« Le Roi n'est pas toujours le plus fort. C'est souvent l'homme de l'ombre qui gouverne réellement. » Répliqua le jeune homme dans une moue contrarié.

Salazar commençait à être sérieusement intéressé par le gamin en face de lui. Celui-ci était intelligent, rusé, et très bien éduqué. Un parfait serpentard se dit-il avec nostalgie.

« C'est très enfantin de votre part de prendre sa revanche grâce à votre animal de compagnie. Personnellement, j'aurais pris Naja et Kivu ou alors…je ne serais jamais parti de Poudlard. » Finit le blond en ayant un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Le fondateur regarda le jeune homme blond et le considéra un instant. Draco ne cilla pas et resta stoïque. Il ne baisserait pas les yeux, c'était un Malfoy après tout. L'aîné sembla apprécié puisqu'un véritable sourire naquit sur les lèvres pleines.

« Titus aurait été fier de vous. Votre nom est Malfoy n'est ce pas ? Et vous êtes un véritable serpentard. »

« Mon ancêtre est naturellement fier de moi, je suis un Malfoy. Pour votre seconde insinuation, c'est exacte, je suis le prince des serpentards. » Fit hautainement le blond.

« Bien, mes enseignements ne se seront pas perdu au moins. Qui est Naja et Kivu ? »

« Vous le saurez peut être un jour. »

Draco fut surpris de l'aisance avec laquelle leur discussion évoluait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le fondateur de sa maison parle avec un adolescent comme lui. C'était très flatteur pour son égo. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Il n'était pas pesant plutôt complice. Un gémissement de douleur leur parvient et cela ramena le petit blond dans la réalité.

« Harry ! » Murmura t-il alarmé.

Il accéléra le rythme sans non plus courir et entra dans la chambre royale. Celle destinée aux invités de marque du Lord. Il trouva rapidement Harry, roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Les yeux humides et la lèvre sanglante pour ne pas crier sa souffrance, le petit brun se sentait partir vers un monde plus calme. Salazar observa le jeune garçon au sol et eut juste le temps de voir les pupilles se dilater au maximum avant que le griffon ne ferme les yeux et que son corps s'affaisse.

« Hé merde ! » Jura Draco.

« Jeune Malfoy, langage. » Réprimanda Salazar en s'abaissant près du corps inconscient.

Le fondateur trouva le gamin d'une beauté étonnante. Ses traits fins et élégants lui donnaient un air féminin. Il aurait aimé voir la couleur de ses yeux mais les paupières ombrées par les cils soyeux étaient closes et encadré de courtes mèches brunes en bataille. Le corps semblait avoir souffert mais était resté tout en muscle. Cet esclave était petit et dans son sommeil, il ressemblait à un chaton abandonné.

« A t-il un nom ? » Demanda t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux bruns.

Draco fut surpris de la question. Comme si, un enfant de nos jours pouvait ne pas avoir de nom. Mais justement, Serpentard ne venait pas de leur époque et par conséquent, il pouvait se poser la question.

« Harry Potter. »

Salazar grimaça à l'entente du nom. Les Potter s'étaient donc reproduis au fil des siècles. Dommage, il les aurait bien exterminés de ces propres mains.

« Je vais le soigner. » Fit Draco en saisissant une fiole carmine.

« Non. »

Ce mot résonna comme un ordre froid, sans considération pour les autres. Draco se sentit menacé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le petit brun souffrir devant lui et Salazar lui avait paru être un grand homme.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Fit-il d'une voix plate.

« Un sang pur ne soigne pas d'esclave, ils le font eux même. C'est le règlement. » Déclara le fondateur.

« Je me contrefiche du règlement. » Assena Draco.

« Et bien pas moi, sors d'ici ! » Cria l'aîné.

Draco s'exécuta, son esprit d'auto conservation guidant ses pas devant l'aura terrifiante de son vis-à-vis. Cependant, avant de quitter la pièce, il déclara d'une voix forte.

« Harry ne mérite surement pas ce qui lui arrive, et si vous êtes un homme intelligent, ce que je crois, vous réaliserez bientôt qu'Harry n'est pas comme les Potter ont pu être par le passé. De plus, si je peux me permettre, un serpentard n'a que faire des règles ou des lois. »

La porte se referma dans le silence et Salazar resta assis au sol, fixant toujours le petit brun par terre. Un Potter, la vie était bien faite, il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche sur Gemma à travers son descendant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Je hais Potter ! »

Le maître des potions le plus craint et redouté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard se rendait actuellement au Manoir de Voldemort sous les conseils ou plutôt ordre de son directeur bien aimé. Pas qu'il cautionnait les atrocités faîte au survivant mais bon c'était un Potter et il détestait les Potter. Aussi n'avait-il pas fait vraisemblablement tous les efforts possibles pour aider le gosse.

« De toute manière, avec Draco comme ange gardien, il ne peut rien lui arriver. » Maugréa t-il.

Il prit la direction des appartements privés dans le manoir et eut l'impression qu'un nouvel hôte résidait dans la chambre jouxtant la sienne. En tant que bras droit du maître, celui-ci était toujours très bien accueillit et même si il trahissait, il n'avait aucun remords à résider dans les plus belles chambres de la demeure sinistre. Un cri de souffrance pure le fit néanmoins s'arrêter devant la porte. Il aurait juré reconnaître Potter et pourtant celui-ci était aux dernières nouvelles toujours enfermé dans les cachots. Il décida alors de toquer à la porte. Un « entrez » glaciale lui parvint et il pénétra dans la pièce. Il faillit s'évanouir en voyant Potter recroquevillé dans un coin avec Salazar Serpentard en personne près de lui. Il se reprit aussitôt et s'inclina.

« Enchanté sire Serpentard. Je suis Séverus Rogue, actuel directeur de votre maison à Poudlard. » Déclara t-il nonchalamment.

« De même. Vous savez donc qui je suis… » Fit pensivement le fondateur.

« Il faudrait être incroyablement idiot pour ne pas vous reconnaître, cependant les trois quarts de la population sorcière sont des idiots et le reste des ignorants alors que voulez vous ! Puis-je néanmoins savoir comment un des fondateurs de Poudlard a-t-il pu se retrouver dans la demeure de son descendant, vivant et âgé d'une trentaine d'année ?» Cingla le maître des potions.

« Vous le saurez bien tôt ou tard mais puisque vous m'avez dérangé dans ma chambrée, pourriez vous me débarrassé de ce parasite ? » Demanda Serpentard en montrant du doigt le garçon tremblant.

Rogue afficha une moue dédaigneuse et examina rapidement le gosse. Il releva un puissant sort de lien et devina sans mal la raison de la présence du fondateur en ces lieux.

« Alors, j'avais raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu enchaîner l'élu et il vous a ressuscité… » Murmura le brun pour lui-même.

« Il me semble que votre analyse est bonne maintenant, prenez ce gamin et emmenez le loin de moi ou je le tue sur place. » Menaça t-il.

« Je ne peux pas. Le sort qui vous lie à des effets secondaire sur vos santé et éloignez Potter de vous ne serait-ce que pour une nuit le rendrait malade et finirait par le tuer très certainement. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi dans ce cas. Je ne veux pas d'un Potter près de ma couche. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne veux pas d'un Potter avec moi. Le fait qu'il respire le même air que moi est déjà un affront, qu'il disparaisse de ma vue. Je m'en occuperais demain. » Finit-il froidement.

Séverus ne pu argumenter plus et il prit le garçon dans ses bras. Salazar s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et admirait le jardin. Le maître des potions se surprit à penser que le grand fondateur était vraiment comme on le décrivait : froid, insensible, et très intolérant mais après tout n'aurait-il pas lui-même agit de manière similaire dans un tel cas ? Probablement. Il ferma d'un sort la porte et se dirigea, avec l'enfant, dans sa propre chambre. Mieux valait que le Lord n'apprenne pas que son petit esclave était seul et sans défense.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry avait mal de partout. Il n'avait qu'un souvenir flou de l'après cérémonie. Seule la souffrance ressentie lui restait gravée au fer rouge à l'esprit. Il se décida à ouvrir un œil et constata qu'il était dans une pièce richement décorée. Aussitôt, une personne vint près de lui et lui posa une main sur le front. Harry grogna pour la forme mais se laissa faire. La main était douce et fraîche.

« Harry ? Tu m'entends ? »

La voix lui vrilla les tympans. Il voulut bouger mais ne réussit qu'à grimacer encore plus sous la douleur. L'inconnu posa ses mains sur tout son corps. Il voulut se tourner encore mais il était si faible.

« Harry, s'il te plait, réponds ! »

Cette fois-ci, il reconnu la voix et il ressentit un immense soulagement. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait craint que se ne soit Voldemort, prêt à réclamer son dû.

« Draco… » Marmonna t-il d'une voix empâtée.

« Oh Merlin, tu sais la frayeur que tu viens de me faire ! La compagnie d'un griffondor est trop dangereuse pour ma santé mentale ! Je dois à tout prix revenir sur de bonnes bases à commencer par torturer des griffy innocents ! » S'exclama le blond.

« Je vais…bien. » Fit le survivant en crachotant.

« Bien sûr, d'ailleurs c'est tout à fait normale de ne pas pouvoir bouger et de saigner du nez ! Je me demande même ce que je fais ici à prendre soin de toi ! Ah oui, ça y est ça me revient, mon frangin, prince des griffondors à été lié hier soir comme esclave à Salazar Serpentard en personne ! »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Qu'est ce que son ami racontait ? Lui, lié à Serpentard ? Non, c'était impossible ! Merlin ne l'avait pas tant maudit. Il ferma les yeux de désespoir quand les mots du blond lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Tu me considère comme…ton frère ? » Fit-il hésitant.

Draco souffla bruyamment et s'assit à côté du petit brun. Il ancra son regard métallique dans les orbes émeraude et déclara sincèrement.

« Harry, ne répète pas ça si fort, tu restes un griffondor c'est la mort quand même pour le grand serpentard que je suis. Mais oui. Je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer mais j'ai envie de te protéger, tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrives… »

« Merci. » Le coupa Harry en souriant.

« Si tu répète cela à quelqu'un je te tue c'est compris ? » Fit-il en prenant un air faussement menaçant.

« Oui, ô grands serpentard de Poudlard ! » Cingla le petit brun.

« Ne parles pas de Poudlard, cela me rends malade d'y aller. Le castor et la belette n'aurait jamais laisser faire ça ! » Finit-il méchamment.

Harry ne répondit pas mais son cœur se brisa à l'entente des surnoms de ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient morts deux semaines avant son échange, lors d'une attaque de Voldemort. Hermione avait sacrifié sa vie pour Ron, en vain, Voldemort le tuait dix minutes plus tard. Harry ne s'était jamais remis de ces événements et quand il partait dans son monde, il les voyait. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Draco, celui-ci se serait inquiété pour sa santé mentale. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas ses transes…

« Oh Harry! » Cria le blond.

"Quoi?" marmonna le petit brun.

« Tes pupilles se dilataient ! Tu allais encore partir ! » Le réprimanda son ami.

« Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je pensais c'est tout. » Se défendit le survivant.

« Oui, c'est ça… »

Une douleur traversa le corps du brun et celui-ci gémit. Il avait besoin de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. La douleur augmenta et il se courba. Soudain, tout s'arrêta et il n'eut que le temps de voir de longs cheveux argentés avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)

Voila la fin du premier chapitre ! Merci encore pour toute vos reviews !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La suite prochainement !

Gros bisous

Jalana…


	3. Ca casse

Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes ! Alors voilà le prochain chapitre, et oui je poste enfin, désolé !! Pour les questions, c'est ici ! **Akya 07**, alors il n'y aura probablement pas de mort mais ce n'est pas exclu, j'ai voulu accentuer certaines situation dure pour notre héros par ce terme voilà c'est tout. **Kiki1992, **Neville aura un rôle dans ma fic mais il risque de vous surprendre, il sera un peu OOC. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. **Syssie,** Rémus n'a pas abandonner Harry, rassures toi, il jouera un rôle clé dans la suite de la fic ! **Fan de fanfic, **la fic comportera environ une vingtaine de chapitre voir un peu plus. **History, **je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à un grand nombre de tes questions car elles sont des points clés de la fic et ils seront développés comme il se doit en temps et en heure. Cependant, je peux te dire quelque truc, Harry retournera à Poudlard mais dans quel statut, mystère. Draco deviendra plus ambiguë, il déteste Poudlard pour les personnes y étant mais en même temps, quelque chose le rattachera toujours là-bas. Salazar possède de nombreuses blessures sentimentales et cela définira en partie le début de sa relation avec Harry ! Voila, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais ce chapitre comblera un peu ta curiosité, du moins, j'espère ! **666Naku**, non Serpentardne va pas rester sur ses positions longtemps, tu me connais ! **Pottermania bis,** Dumbledore ne sera pas épargné mais je me tais sur le sujet avant d'en dire trop ! Voila fin des questions auxquelles je pouvais répondre ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise !

Merci à toutes vos review et à tous vos encouragements, ils me font chauds au cœur, surtout n'arrêtez pas !! Merci beaucoup !

_**Chapitre 2…**_

« Je vous avez prévenu ! » Fit le maître des potions d'une voix hargneuse.

Il se baissa près du corps du brun et lança un sort de diagnostique. Celui-ci grimaça mais ne dit rien. Salazar restait droit, imperturbable. La vue du griffondor lui insupportait au plus au point.

« Draco, quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda t-il poliment.

« Il est sept heure et demi. » Affirma le blond en essayant de garder son calme.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au plafond, faisant mine de réfléchir puis se tourna à nouveau vers le blond en arborant un sourire mutin.

« Tu as donc le temps de me chercher tout ce qui ce trouve sur…cette liste ! » Finit-il en faisant apparaître un morceau de parchemin.

Draco fit la moue et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il n'était pas elfe de maison et qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une bonniche puis s'en alla trouver tous les composants de la liste. Ou du moins le laissa t-il croire puisqu'au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra Goyle et lui ordonna gentiment d'aller quérir les objets et de les apporter dans sa chambre le plus vite possible.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était relevé et montrait une mine grave. Devant l'air buté de son interlocuteur, il décida de partir mais déclara avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Le sort est très puissant et il ne peut être défait mais vous le connaissez n'est ce pas puisque il est de votre temps. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous méfiez des apparences en ces lieux, elles sont trompeuses. Vous ne trouverez pas une personne qui déteste les Potter autant que moi sur terre mis a part peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je vous garanti que je ne ferais pas souffrir ce gosse… »

« Vous n'avez pas perdu un ami cher à cause de l'un d'eux. » Fit Salazar une fois seul dans la pièce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Narcissa arpentait le salon du manoir Malfoy. Elle avait classé les livres par ordre alphabétique, refait sa garde robe à neuf, rehausser les barrières anti sort autour du jardin, du manoir, de la chambre secrète, de l'appartement à Draco et puni Dixie, l'elfe de maison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se tordre les doigts jusqu'à l'arrivée de son fils chéri. Un bruit de pas attira son attention et elle vit bientôt une petite tête blonde arrivée la mine sombre.

« Fils, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. » Déclara t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Draco eut un rictus. Il avait été mis au courant de l'inquiétude de sa mère par une missive plutôt désespéré de son père qui n'en pouvait plus de répondre toujours à la même question depuis deux heures : « Cette robe me va-t-elle toujours autant ? ». Un seul froncement de sourcil et le vêtement partait au déchet. De quoi perdre son sang froid même pour un Malfoy !

« Il est déjà 10 heures mère. J'apporte hélas de mauvaise nouvelle. Harry est souffrant et Serpentard semble lui vouer une haine pure. Je ne sais ce qui adviendra mais notre allié semble en mauvaise posture… »

« Salazar Serpentard est-il si mauvais que cela ? Ce gosse a un visage d'ange, il ne peut pas au moins le prendre en pitié ? »

Draco ouvrit des yeux surpris. Sa mère n'avait pas de considération pour les personnes. Généralement, elle était froide, distante et ne montrait rien qui puisse être interprété comme un soutien possible. Mais avec Harry, c'était encore différent. Sa mère se sentait très proche de lui et de plus en plus depuis l'annonce du lien.

« Mère, là n'est pas la question. Je voudrais savoir en quoi consiste également ce lien et les effets qu'il produit. »

Narcissa soupira. Cela avait été tellement dur pour elle. Les contraintes, l'obéissance, les souhaits à réalisé même si l'autre n'ose pas demander… Elle secoua la tête et fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas pour expliquer posément.

« Sache que ce sort se nomme le lia corpus. Au début ce sort n'existait et n'était connu que dans les grandes familles aristocratiques sorcières puis il fut changé par Ashford Belgrade. Celui-ci avait mis au point une version amélioré du sort, le rendant plus puissant. A la base, ce sortilège lie les corps. Le rôle de l'épouse était entièrement défini par le sort. Cela rend la personne qui le subit plutôt passive. Elle ne peut tromper son mari ou épouse et doit le rendre heureux par tous les moyens possibles. La personne devient en quelque sorte dépendante de son amant et ce à tous les niveaux. Un lié passif ne pourra en aucun cas se rebeller, désobéir, tromper, ou vivre sans l'autre. Ce sort était courant à l'époque de Serpentard puisque les familles de sang pur craignant qu'un enfant hors mariage ne naisse dans leur famille, faisait obligatoirement la cérémonie. Ce sort était déjà bien difficile à porter pour une personne mais la version améliorée fut pire. Le sort agit cinq fois plus puissamment que le sortilège de base et il condamne l'un à ne pas pouvoir vivre sans l'autre et ceci n'est pas réciproque… »

Draco fronça les sourcils et prit une mine horrifié. Il se leva brutalement de son sofa et s'exclama le plus patiemment possible.

« Cela veut dire que Harry ne peut vivre sans Serpentard mais lui, oui. »

« C'est exact, mon enfant. Harry est d'ailleurs en partie malade parce que Salazar ne doit pas être avec lui. Quand nous nous sommes liés. Ton père est resté trois jours à mes côtés pour que je me remette du sortilège. Le doloris n'est qu'une caresse à côté du lia corpus. »

Elle acheva sa phrase seule. Son fils venait de partir en courant, se dirigeant probablement vers le manoir de leur chef.

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide. » Supplia t-elle les yeux au ciel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus se releva prestement et poussa un soupir inaudible. Harry avait maintenant de la fièvre et restait toujours inconscient. Il n'avait pas revu le fondateur depuis qu'il était revenu examiner le petit brun et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de le voir. Comment un homme aussi grand que Salazar Serpentard pouvait montrer une telle bassesse en s'en prenant à un enfant ? A un griffondor, cela faisait peut –être la différence. Il secoua la tête en pensant aux gens qui appréciait énormément le petit brun, il y avait quand même de nombreux serpentards. Alors pourquoi le fondateur se montrait-il si froid ? Personne n'avait pu résister bien longtemps au charme du survivant. Que Merlin l'en préserve d'ailleurs !

« Que faîtes vous ? »

Séverus sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite et son instinct d'espion s'était mis en veilleuse pour l'examen du survivant. Il se composa un visage neutre et déclara en se retournant.

« J'ai crû qu'un Potter vous avez fait fuir. Salazar Serpentard n'est pas lâche au point de prendre la poudre de cheminette à la vue d'un Griffondor quand même, si ? »

Le visage du fondateur devint livide à la fin de la phrase. Séverus se demanda quel mot avait plongé le vert et argent dans cet état de fureur. Il pariait que cela avait avoir avec la haine de Serpentard envers le petit brun.

« Laissez nous, professeur Rogue et ne redite jamais cela. La prochaine fois, il se peut que vous y perdiez quelque chose… »

Sa voix se suspendit comme une menace et le maître des potions sentit son instinct de survie revenir au galop. Il maudit le griffondor qui même inconscient lui attirait des ennuis et se leva prestement non sans avoir jeté préalablement un soin général sur le corps inerte et tremblant. Les yeux verts métallique le fixèrent froidement jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Maintenant, Salazar pouvait commencer à prendre sa revanche. Un seul mot retentit dans le silence et Séverus ferma les yeux, derrière la porte à présent verrouillée.

« Crucio. »

Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, et maintenant rien entendre puisqu'un sort d'insonorisation vint bientôt couvrir la pièce sous les cris perçants du survivant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco tournait en rond dans ses appartements privés chez le Lord. Il ressassait les paroles de sa mère dans sa tête et ne pouvait empêcher son inquiétude de grandir au galop au fur et à mesure des minutes s'écoulant. Séverus était passé lui dire ce qu'il était advenu d'Harry pendant son absence et il en avait été horrifié. Son petit frère n'y survivrait pas. Il se devait de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Une immense déception envahit son être. A quoi cela servait d'être le prince des verts et argents quand il ne pouvait même pas monter un plan diaboliquement ingénieux pour sauver une personne chère à son cœur ?

Ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur sa table basse et il avisa alors le paquet grossièrement enveloppé. Tout le travail d'un Goyle pensa t-il. Au nom de son ami, il se releva et s'empressa de déchirer l'emballage pour voir ce qui était sur cette fameuse liste qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lire. Il sortit un à un les objets et les aligna minutieusement sur la table. Au final, l'on pouvait voir une corde grossière, deux bagues, un S en fer forgé divinement ouvragé qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, et des menottes ornée de gravure magique. Le blond déglutit face au dernier artefact. Il était vraiment temps d'élaborer un plan. Un bruit à la porte l'interpella.

« Entrez. » Fit-il assez sèchement.

Une aura puissante passa la porte et se positionna devant lui. Rien que l'odeur d'encens et de musc avait suffit au petit blond pour reconnaître la présence du fondateur. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et fit un geste nonchalant, invitant par la même, l'argenté à s'asseoir.

« La séance de torture est déjà fini ? » Fit-il sarcastiquement.

« Elle a été plaisante. » Marmonna le fondateur.

« Grand bien vous en fasse ! En attendant, puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence en ces lieux ? »

Serpentard sembla réfléchir un instant. Le blond se retenait tant bien que mal de lui demander des nouvelles d'Harry. Un Malfoy ne pouvait décemment pas demander des nouvelles d'un Potter. Cependant, il n'eut même pas à poser la question.

« Il est inconscient à nouveau et j'avais besoin de sortir un peu. Ce gamin est incroyablement résistant aux sorts de torture c'est fascinant. » Fit-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'adolescent.

« Disons qu'il y est habitué. » Se rembrunit Draco devant le manque d'intérêt porté à la santé du brun.

« C'est étrange ou peut-être pas. Je dois avoir une conversation avec mon descendant d'un instant à l'autre. Celui-ci a dû être retenu à 8 heure donc je le vois à présent mais avant je voulais entendre de votre bouche, votre avis sur lui. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mentalement car aucune expression de surprise ne trahissait ses traits. Salazar Serpentard lui demandait son avis, à lui, un traître, sur Voldemort. Eh bien, cette tâche n'allait pas être aisée.

« L'on ne peut pas connaître quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans l'avoir auparavant expérimenté. » Répondit Draco doctement.

Salazar émit un rire cristallin avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me citer mais seulement de me donner un avis. Cependant, je reconnais là l'art de l'esquive selon les Malfoy et je ne chercherais pas plus loin…du moins pour aujourd'hui… » Finit le fondateur en ancrant son regard métallique dans les prunelles grises.

Draco soutint le regard mais ne dit mot. Que pouvait-il vraiment répondre à cela ? Le fondateur eut un rictus amusé, ramassa les effets sur la table et sortit dans un silence troublant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voldemort patientait derrière son bureau. Il allait parler avec son ancêtre dans quelques minutes et cette conversation était décisive pour l'avenir. Il ne devait en aucun cas retourner le fondateur contre lui car qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait autrement ? Si le vieux fou était au courant, ce serait la fin. Il savait que Dumbledore lutterait jusqu'à sa mort, le contrat de paix n'était qu'un moyen pour éloigner Harry du pouvoir et par la même occasion bien se faire voir de la population sorcière. La porte s'ouvrit et il dû interrompre ses pensées. Son ancêtre était là et il frissonna malgré lui.

« Bonjour Salazar. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Votre esclave vous plait ? » S'enquit le Lord feignant l'indifférence.

Mais on n'apprend pas la ruse à Serpentard lui-même. Le fondateur le fixa un moment, comme s'il tentait de percevoir ses pensées. Voldemort se ratatina presque inconsciemment devant l'aura puissante du sorcier.

« Pourquoi porter un intérêt aussi marquer pour se gosse ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin sans grande importance. » Finit-il dédaigneusement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croisa ses longs doigts et marqua une pause dans sa réflexion. Comment faire ?

« Potter car c'est son nom est là pour une vengeance. En effet, son père a assassiné mes parents et ma petite sœur, réduisant mon aspect à ceux-ci pour que je ne puisse donner une lignée serpentarde. Cela ma mis dans un état de fureur extrême et j'avoue avoir agit sous impulsion mais que voulez vous, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Depuis, un sorcier et ses connaissances me mènent la vie dure pour récupérer le gamin mais je ne suis pas près de leur donner. Je veux venger ma famille. »

Salazar venait d'écouter la réponse à la principale question qu'il se posait depuis la veille. Cependant, elle en levait aussi une multitude. Les sentiments de son interlocuteur de même que son esprit étaient fermement occulté. Cela cachait quelque chose… Il préféré néanmoins ne rien dire et continuait à demander des précisions sur le monde actuel, les sorciers, l'évolution des parasites et son sujet favori : Poudlard. Les réponses étaient brèves et évasives comme si son descendant n'était pas vraiment au courant de l'état actuel du monde. Salazar nota quand même certaines incohérences telles que sa manie de tout rabaisser par rapport à son action, sa mise en valeur en tant que victime. Lui, avait toujours su retourner la situation à son avantage même si pour cela il devait parfois mentir effrontément. Le Lord devait jouer au même jeu et cela le rendait légèrement en colère. Son descendant voulait mentir, il allait se faire un plaisir de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière tous ces faux semblants. Cependant tout à sa colère, il ne remarqua pas les nombreuses allusions au garçon perclus dans sa chambre. Si Serpentard avait été maître de toutes ses émotions en cet instant, sûr qu'il se serait rendu compte que Potter n'était peut-être pas comme Voldemort voulait bien lui faire croire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La douleur ne baissait pas en intensité. La chaleur ne voulait pas quitter son corps. Il n'osait même pas bougé de peur que le mal augmente. Etendu sur le sol, prostré, Harry attendait que le temps passe. Il ne faisait que cela depuis quatre mois. Faîte que je meure rapidement pensa t-il. Il se détester de penser ça car il savait que Draco souffrirait de sa mort mais il fallait bien se résoudre. Jamais plus il ne serait heureux. Son cœur s'était déchiré face aux morts successives de ses proches puis par l'abandon des derniers. Il était seul, sans défense et si Harry haïssait bien quelque chose c'était la solitude et la faiblesse. Il entendit une porte se refermer doucement et des pas feutré approcher. Un calme relatif l'envahit et il se surprit à soupirer d'aise.

« Ne sois pas si vite rassuré petit lion, ce n'est que le commencement. » Raisonna la voix froide du fondateur.

« Faîtes ce que…vous voulez…ça m'est égal. » Parvint à dire Harry entre deux respirations sifflantes.

Salazar secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux couleur argent. Il prit une expression contrite et déclara d'un air désolé.

« Le courageux griffondor aurait-il vu son courage se faire la malle ? »

« Je ne manque pas…du courage des griffondors, mais…j'ai perdu leur entêtement. Je ne pourrais…pas…pas braver la mort…éternellement sans encourir…son…son courroux. »

Salazar resta perplexe devant cette réplique. Il savait qu'un Potter se battait jusqu'à la mort, quoi qu'il arrive et ce trait familiale ne pouvait pas disparaître au même titre que l'orgueil des Malfoy. Alors pourquoi le gamin abandonnait ? C'était de la triche, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il se demanda un instant si ce gamin de l'enfer ne disposait pas de quelques ruses de son enseignement. Puis il se morigéna en pensant qu'un griffondor ne peut pas avoir quelque chose de serpentard en lui.

« J'ai fait quelques courses, tu va être ravi. » Fit-il finalement en arborant un sourire dangereux.

Le petit brun ne répondit pas, se retenant de gémir quand une main fraîche se posa sur sa nuque. Il se sentit soulevé puis déposé sur quelque chose d'un peu moins dur que le sol en bois. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et vit qu'il était allongé sur une peau de tigre-garou soyeuse. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les mains sur son corps lui faisaient du bien. Même si elles enlevaient avec horreur son seul vêtement pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il se mit à penser que peut-être…mais il se força à ne pas réfléchir trop. Tout sauf ça. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac et ses membres se contractèrent violement sous l'appréhension. Salazar remarqua que le petit lion était tout simplement terrifié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il réalisa à cet instant que devant lui, se trouvait un petit garçon de seize ans malade, torturé, apeuré. Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela déjà ? Ah oui, par vengeance. Mais sa rancune n'était plus aussi tenace. Il la sentait s'effriter, doucement mais surement. Le gamin était attendrissant ainsi, ressemblant à un chaton. Il se reprit néanmoins et déclara d'une voix neutre.

« J'ai récupéré ce qui va compléter ta soumission envers moi. A savoir, ce bout de corde qui a l'air ordinaire je te l'accorde mais qui relève un point intéressant, elle se resserre à volonté par la seule pensées du propriétaire. Tu la porteras dès que nous ne serons plus dans cette pièce. Le deuxième artefact que j'ai voulu et mon blason. Tu le verras quand je le sortirais des braises. Ensuite, ces bagues, révèle le degré d'attachement dans une relation comme la notre. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais tu chercheras mon contact avec le temps et si tu es trop fier pour venir, le lien t-y poussera car sans ma présence tu mourras dans d'atroce souffrance. D'où le rôle de cette bague, elle est pour l'instant vert émeraude, la même couleur que tes yeux à vrai dire, bref, elle passera par différent stade de couleur jusqu'à finir au noir profond qui signifie la mort de l'esclave car moi je peux vivre sans toi. As-tu compris ou il faut que je répète ? »

Harry hocha la tête mais n'avait que très vaguement saisie les différents rôles des objets présenté. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était la main inconsciente de Salazar dans ses cheveux. Le fondateur ne s'en rendait pas compte et continuait à expliquer.

« Et pour finir les menottes de Salisfar. Ce sera très utile pendant le rituel final. Elles nous lieront plus encore que le sort…si tu survis jusque là. » Ajouta t-il distraitement.

Il se rendit soudain compte de son geste et il retira brutalement la main. Harry reçu une gifle retentissante, son cœur se brisa un peu plus l'entraînant vers des profondeurs abyssales. Salazar vit les pupilles se dilater à l'extrême puis le griffondor s'affaissa, inconscient.

&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais j'ai été très longue mais que voulez vous, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette histoire en me forçant à respecter des délais. Merci encore pour toute vos review ! Et à bientôt…

Bisous

Jalana…


	4. Ou ça passe?

Chapitre 3

Bonsoir à toutes !! Me revoici ! Ce chapitre a été plus vite écrit devant vos magnifiques reviews passés. Je vous remercie encore une fois d'ailleurs, cela me fait trop plaisir et m'angoisse en même temps car je ne veux pas gâcher cette histoire. Ce chapitre me tient à cœur car il marque un tournant important dans l'histoire et même si il est minime pour l'instant c'est un début quand même ! Lol. Vous l'avez bien compris, Salazar en personne, commence à comprendre et à ce comporter en vrai serpentard ! Oups, un peu bizarre cette phrase. Disons, qu'il redevient fidèle à lui-même.

Les questions…**Dramyre lovy, **la fic continuera ne t'en fait pas et je suis contente que tu aimes le couple, moi perso j'ai toujours aimé les couples peu commun ! **Narae, **ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pareil parfois, et cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic, merci ! **Virginie 2,** Salazar va évoluer et je suis sûre enfin quasi qu'il te plaira !! En attendant, moi aussi je l'étriperais bien mais bon, s'il n'est plus là, plus de fic alors je me contiens ! Lol. **Ewilan** **Potter**, alors tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre et oui, le fourchelang sera un poing du prochain chapitre donc patience !! **Sacha maxime,** cela ne me dérange pas au contraire, tu peux me le dire autant de fois qu'il te plaira !! Merci ! **Zaika**, ne t'en fait pas, il y a de grande chance que tu ais ton happy end ! **Nienna-lo**, désolé pour l'ortho mais j'essaie de me corrigé seule et c'est parfois pas facile quand j'ai hâte de poster !! **Pottermania bis**, la finalisation du lien n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, désoler !! Mais rassure toi, il commence à y avoir des améliorations !! **Karuka-san**, je comprends parfaitement tes deux envies et l'une va peut-être se réaliser !! Salazar ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre, trop préocupé par sa haine, de plus, les défenses de Voldemort sont impeccables. **Titmo**, je sais que les situations peuvent être dures parfois mais je les ais imaginé ainsi, cependant, elles ne le seront plus tout le long et Harry va aussi connaître le bonheur mais peut-être pas pour tout de suite !! Pour les objets, tu as peut-être raison…**Touraz,** pas de panique, cela va s'arranger !! **Yaonekami, **j'espère ne pas te le faire détester mais pour l'instant c'est plutôt son côté sombre en action, après cela ira mieux enfin je pense…non je rigole, si, Salazar va montrer toute les facettes de sa personnalité !

Encore merci à toutes et à tous !! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!

A bientôt

Jalana…

_**Chapitre 3…**_

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? » Fit une voix outrée.

« Chut ! J'écoute ! » Répondit une autre voix agacée.

La situation aurait pu être comique si Draco n'avait pas à chaque seconde en tête l'image de son petit protégé torturé. Son parrain, le froid et insensible Séverus Rogue, se tenait agenouillé près d'une grande porte sculptée avec des oreilles à rallonge Weasley and Co. De plus, le maître des potions ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la découverte de sa position. Le petit blond se serait crû en plein rêve. Cependant, sa curiosité avait été piquée et il s'approcha lui aussi pour tenter de saisir des bribes de conversation. Lui n'entendit que la dernière phrase.

_« Si tu survis jusque là… »_

Aussitôt il se redressa prêt à faire de son avis à son parrain mais celui-ci lui intima le silence. C'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'il se reprit. Il était un Malfoy après tout. Il lissa nerveusement du plat de la main sa robe de sorcier et attendit. Soudain, Séverus se leva brusquement et lui attrapa la manche, l'entraînant vers un recoin sombre. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Salazar Serpentard. Le fondateur semblait douter. Moitié dedans, moitié dehors, une ombre planant dans son beau regard vert, il semblait réfléchir. Puis, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser quelque idée néfaste et se dirigea vers un couloir opposé.

Draco expira. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle pendant tout ce laps de temps. Deux prunelles sombre le fixèrent, songeuse.

« Qui a-t-il ? » S'enquit Malfoy junior en se recomposant une attitude fière.

« Potter te monte à la tête. Tu deviens un peu trop griffondor à mon goût. » Rétorqua le maître des potions.

« Tout est trop griffondor pour toi. » Répliqua Draco agacé.

« Si tu le dis. »

Le prince des vert et argent n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir cette remarque. Le fondateur était de retour. Dans ses mains, un paquet recouvert de kraft attira l'attention des deux serpentards.

« Professeur Rogue, jeune Malfoy. » Salua le fondateur distraitement.

« Seigneur Serpentard. » Répondirent-ils en chœur nonchalamment

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous teniez dans l'ombre d'un mur près de ma chambrée ? »

« Je donnais des conseils à Draco pour ces cours de potion, ma chambre se situe à côté de la votre, de même que celle de ce jeune homme. » Rétorqua Rogue froidement.

Salazar sembla les jaugés un instant puis leur fit un signe de tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry tenta de prendre la main d'Hermione mais celle-ci se refusa.

« Harry, tu ne dois pas venir ici. C'est le pays des esprits et tu n'y a pas ta place. Retournes dans ton monde et vit pour nous. TU ne dois pas abandonner, je sais que quelque chose de grand t'arrivera, il suffit de suivre ton cœur…Vas mon ami… »

Déjà la voix s'estompait et une larme coula le long de la joue blanche. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis.

« Ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plait…ne me laissez pas… » Murmura t-il la voix brisée.

Le corps d'Harry se tordit et s'affaissa dans un souffle sur le sol. Il avait mal, mais cela lui importait peu. Il était brisé, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait mourir, et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour y parvenir.

« Tu es pathétique. De quoi rêvais-tu ? Moi qui croyais que tu avais une transe ou autre chose de plus grave, je me rends compte que tu t'étais tout simplement endormi. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas d'être mon esclave… » Fit Salazar d'une mine dégoutée.

« Vous devriez vous débarrasser de moi. Ce serait plus simple. De toute manière, je ne serais jamais votre esclave, un Potter n'a pas de maître. » Rétorqua le survivant de toute ses forces.

Le fondateur sentit ses nerfs s'électriser face à la voix suffisante de son sujet. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi. Une femme s'imposa dans son esprit, Gemma… Sa rage ne fit que se décupler. Comment ce gamin osait-il ?

Harry reçut une gifle magistrale, l'envoyant un mètre plus loin sous la force du coup. Sa lèvre s'ouvrit et il lécha le sang sucré et chaud. Son cœur était en miettes mais pas son esprit. Il essuya du revers de la main la longue traînée rougeâtre et s'assit en douceur sur le bout de la peau de bête.

« Je vais te prouver une fois pour toute que tu es à moi. Ce que je possède, je le garde. Tu m'appartiens et tu le resteras jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. » Asséna méchamment le vert et argent.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il était fasciné par l'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux du fondateur. Cela le rendait tellement attirant. Il se mit une baffe mentale et paniqua en voyant son soi disant maître se lever pour aller se poster devant la cheminée. Un grand feu brûlait dans l'âtre, illuminant les traits de son hôte. Salazar récita un sort et il sortit une tige en fer du feu. Le dessin avait changé, le S ouvragé était toujours présent mais un serpent venimeux s'était rajouté embrassant allégrement la lettre. Le blason de Serpentard.

Harry frissonna. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours en sous vêtement devant le fondateur. Ces paroles n'avait pas dû avoir l'impact qu'il pensait. Salazar se retourna vers lui, souriant.

« Où vais-je bien pouvoir te l'apposer ? »

Le petit brun se recroquevilla sur lui et voulut se reculer mais la voix retentit à nouveaux, brutale.

« Ne bouges pas. »

Ses muscles se retrouvèrent pétrifiés. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sagement que le fou en face de lui le marque comme une bête. Comme Voldemort marquait ses sujets, avec mépris et cruauté. Voldemort était bien le digne descendant de son ancêtre.

« D'habitude, le cou était l'endroit le plus adéquat car quand l'esclave s'agenouillait devant la foule, tout le monde pouvait savoir à qui il appartenait. Mais je crois que malheureusement les esclaves ne sont plus monnaies courantes dans cette époque. Il serait donc extrêmement visible et cela attirerait l'attention. Je ne peux prendre le risque car qui sait pour quelle mission j'aurais besoin de toi ? Un endroit me semble tout approprié cependant… »

Lentement, Harry vit comme au ralenti la mine rougeoyante du fer s'approcher de lui. Salazar ancra son regard dans celui émeraude. Le petit brun soutint son regard et ne cria pas. Il ne montra aucun signe de douleur mise à part peut-être les sueurs froides sur son front mais la fièvre y jouait surement quelque chose. Salazar fut surpris de ne pas entendre le gamin démoniaque gémir. Il s'y était attendu mais rien, pas même une larme. Comme pouvait-il souffrir autant sans le montrer. Etait-ce une habitude ? Sa curiosité était encore piquée. Des questions revenaient, lancinantes, dans sa tête. Il eut l'envie de prendre le garçon dans ses bras pour le réconforter ou juste pour le serrer mais il n'en fit rien. Pour qui passerait le grand Serpentard ?

Quand le morceau de métal quitta sa peau meurtri, le petit brun se permit de reprendre sa respiration. Le dessin était maintenant gravé au plus profond de son âme, de son être. La marque était sur son cœur aussi bien dans son esprit que sur sa peau. Pourquoi l'ainé avait choisi cet endroit là ? Son pectoral se décrispa sous l'effet de l'endorphine et il sentit une quiétude relative quand la main élégante caressa presque tendrement la peau fine et rougi.

La caresse se termina bien vite, presque trop rapidement pour le griffondor qui se sentait si bien. Il se détestait pour cela. Il n'avait pas à succomber à ses sensations. Merlin qu'il pouvait se haïr. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Salazar détaillé son attitude. Il était surpris et il fallait bien avouer de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement du gosse. Il vit le gamin baisser la tête et ses yeux se perdirent sur le corps encore juvénile. Une seule question bouscula ses réflexions. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si violent avec lui. Lui qui n'agissait que dans l'ombre, Godric frappait, hurlait, vivait. Lui, préférait toujours les ruses, les vengeances froides et doucereuses, la fuite, la préservation. Pourquoi devenait-il si griffondor en présence du gamin ?

« Quel est ton prénom ? » Demanda t-il soudainement.

Le garçon le regarda étrangement. Il crû qu'il n'allait jamais lui répondre quand une toute petite voix retentit, haletante, faible.

« Harry. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco lisait le livre attentivement. Ce manuscrit traitait des effets du lien et malheureusement, du caractère définitif de la chose. Son père l'avait malencontreusement laissé traîner dans le salon. Quelle coïncidence ! Sa porte s'ouvrit et il vit le fondateur entrer, un air inquiet plaqué au visage.

« Surtout ne vous gêner pas ! Mes appartements ne sont pas comme le ministère, ce n'est pas la porte ouverte à tout ! » Répliqua calmement mais froidement le petit blond.

« Jeune Malfoy, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous. » Fit le fondateur ignorant le pique.

« A quel propos ? »

« C'est au sujet de d'Harry. » Répondit-il en essayant de paraître maître de lui-même.

« Harry ? » Répéta t-il surprit.

Les yeux du blondinet s'agrandirent quand il réaliser tout les tenants de l'arrivée de Serpentard dans son appartement. Son regard se plissa soudainement sous la méfiance et il déclara d'une voix d'outre tombe.

« Depuis quand c'est Harry et non pas Potter ou le gamin, le gosse, l'esclave ? Et que lui voulez vous encore ? Cela ne vous suffit pas ce que vous avez déjà ? »

La colère longtemps contenu se répandit dans ses veines et sans vraiment comprendre son comportement ni penser aux règles Malfoyenne, il s'enflamma. L'air abasourdi du fondateur ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de colère. Il se leva d'un pas souple et se posta avec une désinvolture étudié devant son vis-à-vis.

« Vous voulez quoi qu'il vous lèche les bottes ? C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être pratique quand il crache du sang ou qu'il se met involontairement en transe. Dites moi, aimez vous le voir souffrir ? Cela vous égaye la journée de savoir que le dernier descendant des Potter crève sur votre parquet ? Ou bien, est ce le fait que se soit un griffondor ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous avez des vengeances puériles comme pour le Basilic. Mais ce que vous faîtes là dépasse mon entendement. Comment peut-on faire ça à un ange de seize ans ! Comment ?...Au nom de Merlin, dites quelque chose ! Si vous le faîte souffrir comme cela, je veux au moins savoir pourquoi ! » Finit Draco enragé.

Salazar restait impassible ou plutôt choqué. Merlin, ce que disais cet enfant était juste. Comment avait-il pu se faire autant aveugler par sa haine ? Il ne voyait que Gemma, pas le garçon. Il ne voyait que Potter pas Harry. Il ne voyait que le sombre, pas l'ange. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Draco quant à lui avait peur. Il s'était littéralement défoulé sur un des plus grands fondateurs de Poudlard. Salazar Serpentard en personne. Bon, il fallait voir le côté positif des choses, il était toujours vivant et ne souffrait pas trop.

« Diligencia Harry Potter. » Murmura faiblement le fondateur.

Aussitôt une brume opaque se forma dans un coin de la pièce. Draco, qui n'avait pas entendu le sort, se demanda par quel sort infernal il allait mourir et s'il allait beaucoup souffrir. Quand la brume se dissipa pour laisser apparaître la frêle silhouette du survivant, il souffla de soulagement. Sa glorieuse vie allait pouvoir continuer un peu. L'état de son ami le fit cependant rapidement redescendre sur terre. Harry tentait de se relever péniblement mais ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. De plus, le survivant était en sous vêtement. IL pu ainsi voir la marque encore rouge sur le pectoral de son ami et son cœur se serra. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Draco voulut l'aider mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

« Doloris. »

Le blond n'ayant pas vu venir le sort ne réussit pas à l'esquiver entièrement et le reçut sur le bas de son dos. Il tomba dans son élan et se tordit au sol pour ne délivrer aucun son.

Voldemort se tenait sur le pas de la porte, fier et droit, baguette en main. Il s'avança lentement en réduisant le sort.

« Malfoy, ton père ne t'a jamais appris le respect dû aux aînés ? »

« Oui mon Lord mais je ne lui ais pas manqué de respect, je lui donnais juste mon avis sur ses agissements. » Répondit le blond quand il fut remis.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fronça les sourcils et voulut donner à l'impertinent qui avait voulu lui répondre, une nouvelle correction. Il leva sa baguette, le mot promesse de torture au bord des lèvres quand un événement imprévu le pris par surprise. Draco ne reçut jamais son crucio. Harry s'était levé et l'avait pris à sa place. Salazar n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un Potter défendant un Malfoy. C'était étrange, mais louable. Rogue avait peut-être raison en disant que cet enfant était différent. C'est une supplique du blond qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Arrêtez…maître je vous en prie…arrêtez. »

Voldemort tenant toujours le sort en action, s'amusait à le fortifier sur le petit brun. Harry avait les yeux vitreux et du sang s'écoulait de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

« Qui es tu pour me dire de telle chose. Draco, tu me déçois, moi qui croyais que tu serais un parfait petit mangemort, voilà que tu prends en pitié ce chien de Potter. » Asséna t-il en augmentant encore la puissance du sort.

Salazar lança un sort de désarmement puissant et récupéra la baguette. Voldemort le regardait avec hargne et Draco retenait sa respiration. Il ne savait pas de quel côté était Serpentard et il espérait de tout cœur que sa tirade avait fait réaliser au fondateur ses erreurs envers Harry. Ce qui se déroula ensuite le fit jubiler intérieurement.

« Est-ce que je casse vos jouets ? Non, alors, ne vous en prenez pas au mien. Ce que le jeune Draco tente de vous dire, c'est que je n'hésiterais pas à vous torturais de mes mains pendant de longues heures si vous touchiez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de mon esclave, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ou une petite démonstration serait la bienvenue ? Tu sais a quel point la torture est inné chez nous. » Finit-il en souriant diaboliquement.

Voldemort sembla reconsidérait sa position car il se contenta d'un « cela passera pour cette fois jeune Malfoy » et il s'en alla non sans avoir rapidement récupérer sa baguette. Il semblerait que Voldemort est enfin trouvé son maître. Il n'osait pas s'en prendre à Salazar. Peut-être parce qu'il le voulait dans son camp et qu'un doloris n'est pas la meilleure manière de se faire des alliés. Néanmoins, quand le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, aucun ne savait comment réagir. C'est quand au bout d'un laps de temps silencieux, trop silencieux, les deux sorciers se mirent à penser qu'ils étaient trois dans la pièce. Au milieu du salon, un corps inconscient gisait dans une petite flaque de sang. Salazar ordonna à Draco de chercher son professeur de potion. Celui-ci s'exécuta prestement. Le fondateur s'approcha alors doucement de son esclave et le prit dans ses bras fermement.

« Tiens bon mon petit chat. »

&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre car il me semble un peu trop précipité mais je l'ai écrit ainsi alors tant pis. Laissez-moi votre avis quand même !

Gros bisous et à bientôt

Jalana…


	5. Conflits intérieurs

Chapitre 4

Bonsoir à toutes ! Me revoici ! Alors ce chapitre est plutôt bizarre. On assiste à un rapprochement entre Sal et Harry très net mais en même temps au combat intérieur que les deux protagonistes se livrent. Dans le chapitre 5, l'heure ne sera plus à la réflexion mais à l'action donc ce chapitre marque une espèce de transition finale. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que je n'aurais été pas trop confuse dans mon écriture ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous dis à plus tard…

Pour les questions :

**Neko-Nansu**, j'ai adoré le double sens de ta review, et rassure toi les deux se feront. Moi aussi je ne vois pas Sal partagé donc il ne le fera pas ! Par contre, j'ai prévue un threesome dans cette fic et je pense qu'il sera pour le moins…détonnant. Je travaille en ce moment même à le rendre crédible.

**Blakie**, je n'ais pas vraiment de rythme de postage ! Je peux parfois publier un chapitre par jour et parfois un chapitre en deux semaines mais rarement en plus de temps ! Donc voilà !!

**History**, ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews je comprends ce que c'est les exams ! J'espère que tu as bien réussit !!

**Mégoumi Jédusort**, J'espère que ta copie à survécu à ton passage alors ! Pour Harry et Draco dans un même lit ce ne sera pas dans cette fic quoi que…

**Lunicorne**, j'espère que ton ordi va bien et que tu pourras lire ce message ! La deuxième fic sera publiée quand celle-ci sera achevée ! Donc patience. Pour l'ange de mes nuits, j'écris un OS en ce moment même mais il avance très lentement…

Merci à toutes pour vos review d'encouragement et continuez ainsi !!

_**Chapitre 4…**_

Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille ? Mais cela avait couru si naturellement sur ses lèvres… Il se dégoutait d'avoir été autant mièvre. Non, un Serpentard n'était jamais mièvre, c'était la faute d'Harry…Enfin du gosse. Et maintenant il était là, près du lit, droit. Rogue était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et il avait immédiatement pris le jeune homme en charge. Cependant, l'air sombre qu'affichait le maître des potions n'était pas bien engageant. Y serait-il allé trop fort ? Peut-être, en effet, il avait eu tord mais ce qui était fait était fait et Salazar n'avait jamais de remord. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Le brun soulevait en lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis ce fameux jour. Il s'était juré de ne pas devenir une fois encore amoureux. L'amour était une faiblesse et non une force.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire. » S'exclama Séverus agacé.

Le professeur tourna son regard glacial vers le fondateur pensif et se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de celui-ci. Aussitôt un regard métallique se fixa sur lui et il frissonna. Pas de peur mais d'appréhension. Salazar Serpentard était un sorcier puissant et par conséquent son aura était terrifiante. Elle lui rappelait celle de Potter quand il se mettait à tout casser autour de lui.

« Précisez. » Lâcha froidement le fondateur.

« Potter est très affaibli. Le lien n'est pas finalisé et les heures de tortures ajoutées au stress avant votre arrivée n'arrange rien. Bien qu'il m'en coûte de le dire, sa magie est très puissante et puise énormément dans son corps. Celui-ci étant maltraité depuis environ quatre mois, il est à bout. Il va sans dire que vu que vous ne l'avez même pas nourri ni donner quoi que soit d'autre que des coups depuis deux jours…la guérison sera délicate. »

Le fondateur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et le congédia d'un signe de la main. Séverus prit un air offusqué. Il se dirigea cependant lentement vers la sortie et conjura un parchemin qui se posa sur la commode, près du grand lit baldaquin. Devant la lueur d'interrogation dans le regard vert, il ajouta.

« Mes…recommandations. »

Et il s'en alla, Draco a sa suite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lord Voldemort claqua la porte de son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il lui fallait un plan. Il avait senti son ancêtre se dresser mentalement contre lui. L'impression de mal être ne devait être causée que par la tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit. Mais heureusement ses défenses étaient au maximum et il ne pensait pas que le fondateur ais pu voir quoi que se soit. Cependant, il pressentait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Comment pouvait-il faire pour garder Serpentard avec lui ? Il se plongea pendant un laps de temps plutôt long dans les tourbillons de feu dans l'âtre. Soudain, la bûche craqua et céda sous son propre poids. Une idée vint alors à l'esprit du Lord et un sourire reptilien naquit sur ses lèvres. Il le tenait et son moyen serait Potter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Seigneur Serpentard,**

**Bien que se soit vos affaires et non les miennes et que cela ne m'intéresse aucunement, je me sens quand même obligé de précisez dans cette note, des conseils pour que Potter retrouve des forces.**

**Pour cela, il faudra que vous vous saisissiez des potions se trouvant présentement dans la commode.**

**La première, de couleur rouge, servira à contrer sa fièvre grandissante.**

**La deuxième, de couleur violette, réglera les bleus et les différentes plaies mineures**

**La troisième, de couleur bleue, est une potion de sommeil.**

**Je préfère préciser les couleurs dans l'hypothèse où nombre de recette de ces potions ont été améliorés. Vous pourriez donc les confondre. Les potions sont en revanche uniquement un palliatif. Un esclave doit toujours être soigné par son maître pour que la guérison soit vraiment efficace. Votre présence et votre soutient peuvent également lui être d'un grand secours.**

**Encore une fois, je ne saurais trop vous conseillez de comprendre ce fichu gosse. Il m'a fallu six ans pour le faire, j'espère que vous serez moins borné que moi.**

**Ne vous détrompé pas, je n'éprouve pas d'affection quelconque pour ce gamin. Je pense juste que mes choix auraient été différents si j'avais regardé l'enfant lui-même et non le nom.**

**Cette lettre se brûlera dans quinze secondes et je nierais en bloc toutes allusions de près comme de loin à cette missive.**

**S.R**

Salazar froissa le papier et le laissa choir au sol. Le parchemin fut réduit à l'état de cendre comme promis. Cela ne l'étonna guère du personnage, le professeur avait l'air particulièrement rusé et intelligent. Une telle lettre ne devait pas rester intacte. Un bruit sifflant lui fit tourner le regard vers le lit. Le gamin semblait s'agiter et il était parcouru de frisson. Que faire ? S'il l'aidait, son intuition lui dictait qu'il serait pris dans une spirale sans fin. Il pouvait néanmoins le laisser là. Pourtant, une phrase résonnait dans sa tête.

_Mes choix auraient été différents si j'avais regardé l'enfant lui-même et non le nom…_

Pourquoi le professeur Rogue était-il si partagé sur le gamin ? D'un côté il ne se cachait pas de haïr l'enfant et de l'autre il l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était invraisemblable. Serpentard aimait la logique et ce gosse créait des contradictions énormes en lui. Désir de protection contre désir de tuer.

La voix rauque et faible du survivant le tira de ses pensées. Le gamin parlait dans son sommeil. Intrigué, le fondateur tendit l'oreille et réalisa au bout de cinq minutes que le petit brun était incohérent. La fièvre sans doute. Ayant marre de le voir gémir troublant ainsi son espace, Salazar se résigna à lui donner les potions adéquates. Il commença à déboucher la première et se plaça derrière le garçon afin de le relever pour le faire boire. Celui-ci entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et planta son regard émeraude dans les orbes métalliques. La surprise et le réconfort furent les deux expressions que le fondateur pu lire dans le regard du jeune homme. Sans réfléchir plus, il plaça le goulot contre les lèvres gercées et déclara.

« Bois cette potion, tu te sentiras mieux après. »

La voix douce envouta totalement le griffondor qui bu d'une traite les trois potions qui lui furent présentées successivement. Salazar ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il resta plus que nécessaire contre son esclave. Quand il se détacha du corps brûlant, le petit brun émit un glapissement de terreur incontrôlable. Il se sentait terriblement seul et sans défense quand il n'était pas entouré de la chaleur du fondateur et ça, il le redoutait plus que tout. Dans les brumes de la douleur, il aurait voulu en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec sa condition. Il sentait déjà les changements s'opérait en lui. Il ne maîtrisait plus son corps qui se détendait au moindre contact de l'aîné et même pire, qui en réclamait toujours plus. Même ses pensées étaient confuses. Il se détestait toujours et vouait une aversion sans borne pour cet homme mais d'un autre côté, il le trouvait attrayant et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il rêvait à d'autre marque de tendresse. Comment pouvait-il espérer cela de la part du fondateur froid et insensible ?

Il ne cessait de penser que pourtant, Draco lui était apparu de la même manière et aujourd'hui, il ressentait une véritable adoration pour le blond qui avait été présent dans les moments durs. Peut-être un jour cela se passerait-il…en attendant, il priait Merlin pour que l'argenté le prenne encore une fois dans ses bras. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Salazar, constatant que le griffondor était plongé dans le sommeil, en avait profité pour découvrir un peu son nouvel esclave. Il avait une terrible envie de pénétrer son esprit mais il savait que pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas préparé, cela pouvait être extrêmement douloureux. Pas qu'il s'occupait de la santé d'Harry mais il ne voulait certainement pas que son jouet meure si vite, enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire. Malgré le corps crispé du garçon, la beauté presque angélique et sauvage à la fois ne cessait de le captiver. Ses cheveux bruns retombant doucement sur ses joues rougies par la fièvre. Des yeux dont il connaissait l'éclat et qui le transperçait à chaque regard haineux ou blessé. Il avait rarement vu un homme aussi beau même l'autre. C'était le contraste évident chez le garçon qui le laissait pantelant. Un tel mélange de pureté et de déchéance ne devrait pas être permis se dit-il. De plus, cette chose était à lui et tout ce que Serpentard avait, il ne le rendait pas.

Harry haleta dans son sommeil, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Son front encore moite se couvrait à présent de sueur froide et ses lèvres rouges se serraient par intermittence. Salazar écouta les mots hachés du gamin et sa curiosité le rendit plus que frustré. Il n'avait capté que quelques noms tels que maman, papa, Sirius, Cédric, Hermione et Ron. Les mots ressemblaient invariablement à la souffrance du petit brun. N'y tenant plus quand il vit ensuite une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair saigner, il plongea dans les méandres de l'esprit du garçon, forçant un passage presque inexistant. Tout était confus, désordonné. Une véritable tempête intérieure secouait la tête du gosse. En parfait légilimens, il se dirigea vers le subconscient et découvrit le rêve ou plutôt cauchemar aurait-il pu dire plus tard. Le petit brun se retrouvait dans une maison délabrée et en ruine, un couteau plein de sang à la main. A ses pieds, les corps de ceux qu'il semblait appeler plus tôt. Salazar fronça les sourcils. La réaction du gamin était étrange, il semblait désespéré mais pas tellement par sa présente condition, plutôt par les remords qui l'étreignaient. Il fut extrêmement surpris en voyant son esclave se couper les veines avec le même couteau et se coucher en demandant pardon aux morts. Il décida à cette vue de sortir de l'esprit tourmenté. Harry ouvrit des yeux fiévreux presque fous et continuait avec frénésie de dire qu'il était désolé. Salazar n'était pas choqué mais plutôt triste. Quoi que l'on dise de lui, il n'était pas vraiment froid et insensible, il l'était plutôt devenu, puis il avait aimé les pouvoirs que cela lui conférait sur les autres. On le craignait, le respectait, l'adulait ou le haïssait profondément. Le jeune Draco l'avait prévenu que Potter n'était pas comme tous les ratés de sa famille et il commençait à le croire. Bizarrement, il avait envie de prendre soin du jeune homme. Le voir si fragile le rendait de plus en plus protecteur. Il se savait possessif et assez exclusif voir même totalement mais uniquement avec ses affaires. C'est là qu'il réalisa que le petit brun en était une et de taille. Il était rentré dans sa vie sans qu'il ne le veuille mais il était forcé d'admettre, qu'il y pensait en permanence. Peut-être pas toujours en bon, mais tous le temps quand même.

Alors maladroitement, il prit le brun contre lui et le berça lentement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Le garçon ne se calma qu'au bout d'un long moment. Mais les sanglots redoublèrent ensuite et Salazar reprit sa longue litanie.

« Chut…chut….calme toi…là comme ça… »

Sa voix envoutante tranquillisait le petit brun et le fondateur pu enfin demander la cause des pleurs.

« Je le voulais vraiment…je le voulais vraiment… » Répétait le griffondor en boucle.

Salazar ne comprenait plus. Peut-être c'était-il mépris sur le compte du jeune homme ? Pourtant son instinct ne le trompait jamais et il lui disait d'essayer de comprendre le garçon. Que voulait-il dire ? Il fallait qu'il en sache un peu plus sur la vie de son esclave. Le jeune Malfoy semblait tout indiqué pour cette mission. Demain, à la première heure, le blond serait convoqué dans son salon et alors il voudrait des réponses, des vraies. En attendant, il devait faire dormir son esclave sinon celui-ci succomberait à sa crise de nerf. Le survivant était au bout du rouleau de parchemin. Il rafraichi le corps du brun d'un sort et le recoucha dans le grand lit. Quand il voulu se retirer, une petite main était fermement accrochée, sans penser plus avant, il se rallongea et serra sans le savoir le brun en s'endormant à son tour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco avait passé la nuit la plus éprouvante de sa vie. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son lion, agonisant à côté et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Aussi, quand il avait reçu la missive de Serpentard lui demandant de prendre le thé en sa compagnie, il saisit l'occasion et accepta immédiatement pensant ainsi pouvoir voir le petit brun. Cependant, Draco avait oublié que si lui était le prince des serpentards, Salazar en était le fondateur. Il fut donc déçu quand il arriva dans une pièce spacieuse ou trônait quatre fauteuils en cuir d'hypogriffe et une table basse en marbre devant une cheminée éteinte. Pas de survivant en vue. Il salua cependant poliment l'aîné et se déposa avec une grâce non feinte dans le premier siège venu, sans un mot. Le silence s'éternisa.

« Vous n'offrez pas de rafraîchissement à votre invité ? N'étais ce pas là le but de ma visite ? » S'enquit soudain Draco mine de rien.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu dois savoir que je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour un simple thé. Je veux que tu me parles d'Harry. » Grogna l'argenté en faisant apparaître diverses boissons.

« Quelle entrée en matière ! Pas très serpentarde d'ailleurs si je peux me permettre. » Ironisa le blond.

« Jeune Malfoy… » Menaça le fondateur d'une voix doucereuse.

Draco se renfrogna sur son fauteuil et lissa un pli imaginaire sur sa robe avant de poser des yeux calculateurs sur son vis-à-vis. Salazar sentait un mal de crâne poindre dans sa tête. Déjà que la nuit avait été courte parce qu'il s'était senti obligé de vérifié quarante fois dans la nuit si le griffondor allait bien, cet air qu'il avait parfois ne le rassurait pas.

« Que veux-tu en échanges de ces informations ? » Demanda t-il alors abruptement.

Draco eut un rictus amusé et reprit d'une voix posée.

« Voyons seigneur Salazar, voyez cela comme un échange de bon procédé. Chaque information donnée me permettra de voir Harry pendant au moins une heure. Ces conditions sont non négociables. »

« Elles sont donc refusées. J'aurais pu consentir à un autre marché mais celui-ci et inacceptable pour moi et pour lui. » Répliqua durement le fondateur.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement et se repositionna dans son fauteuil. Il voulait voir Harry et Salazar était habile.

« Bien. Je vous propose donc un nouvel arrangement. Je sais qu'Harry est souffrant par conséquent laissait moi venir une fois par jour pour lui administrer diverses potions et sort de guérison. Je vous raconterais alors peut-être son histoire même si je juge que c'est à lui et non mon illustre personne de vous la raconter. »

Salazar bu une gorgé de thé noir et se retint de soupirait d'aise. Voila qui était nettement plus acceptable. Il hocha la tête et saisit sa baguette, lançant un informulé qui scella l'échange comme une promesse magique.

« Dis-moi maintenant. »

« Bien entendu mais je vous dirais tout après avoir vu Harry aujourd'hui. C'est notre accord. » Souri fatalement le serpentard.

Salazar serra les dents mais parvint à se contenir. D'un geste lentement calculé, il fit signe à son interlocuteur de le suivre. Un cri leur parvint alors qu'il débouchait dans un couloir. Après un regard furtif entre eux, les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans la chambre principale.

Harry transpirait abondamment et ne cessait de se retourner dans le lit, serrant les pans de couverture à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Draco s'approcha prudemment pour poser une main sur le front qu'il devina brulant mais le griffondor se crispa et gémit de douleur. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, il lança malgré lui un regard interrogateur vers son vis-à-vis qui était restait calme en apparence. La voix froide et tranchante résonna alors.

« Le lia corpus est plus fort que ce que je ne pensais. Normalement, un esclave ne peut être touché par un autre que son maître quand celui-ci n'est pas encore lié. Cependant, cela n'occasionne pas de douleur physique. » Enonça simplement le fondateur.

« Mais…Séverus l'a touché pour le guérir ! Il a souffert aussi ? » S'exclama le blond incrédule.

« Le professeur Rogue ne l'a pas touché autrement qu'avec sa baguette ces deux derniers jours. Il l'a fait au début mais le corps d'Harry arrivait encore à soutenir la douleur. Je ne pensais pas que cela empirait pour cela. » Réfléchit-il posément puis il continua. « Quand je l'ai quitté ce matin, sa respiration était redevenue souple et la fièvre avait baissé. Il semble que je ne doive pas m'éloigner de lui trop longtemps. »

Draco sentit une colère sans nom l'envahir. Salazar était vraiment insensible. Il parlait du petit brun comme si celui-ci était une personne étrangère. Il comprenait parfaitement que la situation était dur mais quand même.

« Je ne veux pas lui causer plus de mal que nécessaire. Notre accord n'est néanmoins pas invalide. Je me contenterais des sorts de soin. A demain. »

Et c'est ainsi que le serpentard quitta prestement la chambre. Les paroles du blond pénétrèrent l'esprit de Salazar quelques secondes plus tard et il s'apprêtait à jurer sur le non respect du blond envers leur pacte quand il avisa le petit bout de parchemin sur cette même commode. Décidément, les deux hommes semblaient beaucoup se ressembler. Harry avait légèrement desserré sa prise sur les draps. Il posa une main fraîche et reposante sur le front chaud et de l'autre saisit le parchemin.

_**Seigneur Serpentard,**_

_**Je n'ais pas pour autant oublié. Vous me demandez de vous raconter la vie d'Harry ? Cela ne me plait guère et cela ne lui plaira pas non plus. Voilà déjà un trait de caractère que vous devriez connaître, l'importance pour lui de la vie privée et son entêtement. Cependant n'allait pas croire qu'il est seulement un griffy en puissance. Il aurait pu être dans votre maison et pour cela, il garde comme un digne serpentard, ses blessures passées.**_

_**Je nierais avoir écrit ceci. Cette missive se détruira à la fin de votre lecture.**_

_**D.M**_

La lettre disparue, Salazar pensa que le jeune Malfoy l'avait quelque peu laissé sur sa faim. Ce n'était pas vraiment une information mais plutôt une mise en garde. Il devait dire cependant qu'il était très surpris d'apprendre que le petit brun aurait pu être quelqu'un de sa maison. Il haussa fatalement les épaules, avec le garçon, il sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de toutes ses surprises.

& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !

Voilà c'est fini qu'en pensez vous ?

La suite bientôt et même très bientôt si le temps s'obstine à être ainsi !

Enormes bisous à tous mes lecteurs !!

Jalana…


	6. Attirance

Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à toutes !! Me revoici ! Alors que vous dire de plus à part que j'ai été longue à publier et je m'en excuse pour l'attente ! Pour les questions :

**Fubuki**, alors pour le comportement de Séverus et Draco concernant Salazar, c'est un peu compliqué, cela blesse son ego de serpentard bien évidemment mais pour l'instant cela l'aide à réfléchir à la situation et il n'y pense pas vraiment, cependant, il va en effet peter un plomb et quelqu'un va en pâtir… Je ne t'en dis pas plus !!

**Pottermania bis**, oui comme tu va pouvoir le lire le rituel final est comment dire plus…lemonesque ?

**Ewilan Potter**, malheureusement ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais très très prochainement !! J'espère que cela ne te déçois pas trop !

**Honey1607**, en effet, Harry va devenir très mal dès qu'un autre le touche mais cela s'arrangera bientôt !! Tu as tout à fait raison à propos de la vie d'Harry et cela aura des répercussions ! En attendant, je ne peux rien dire !

**History**, félicitation pour tes exams ! J'espère que tu as fêté cela correctement !! Lol.

Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fais d'énormes bisous !!

_**Chapitre 5…**_

Harry avait chaud, si chaud…comme si il était plongé dans un bain bouillant depuis trop longtemps. Il tenta de bouger et constata dans son océan de douleur qu'il était entravé. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le submergea. Il étouffait. Il parvint au bout d'un moment à ouvrir les yeux et en effet il n'avait pas été loin de la réalité. Il avait devant lui une étendue d'eau brûlante. Pourquoi avait-il cru être attaché ? La question faisant son chemin dans l'esprit du griffondor, il se débattit un peu.

« Restes calme. » Grogna Salazar.

S'il n'était pas aussi faible, Harry aurait hurlé au scandale mais là il était exténué et l'autre semblait vouloir s'occuper un peu de lui, même si il le faisait mal.

« Trop…chaud. » Articula le petit brun en essayant de se soustraire une nouvelle fois à la vague d'eau.

Mais le fondateur le maintint fermement dans le liquide bouillant ignorant ses protestations. Harry aurait voulu se rebellé mais il ne le pouvait pas et en avait de moins en moins envie. Si c'était ce que l'autre voulait alors il le ferait. Il laissa alors son corps se détendre dans les bras de son maître et attendit patiemment la fin du bain. Celle-ci arriva au bout d'une éternité pour le jeune homme. Il se sentit transporté hors de la baignoire et pu soupirer d'aise une seconde avant de se retrouver dans les carcans de plusieurs serviettes de bain. Il grogna un peu puis ferma les yeux sous les mains se faisant caressante. Quelque chose criait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il devait se débattre, se sauver mais il fit taire à nouveaux la petite voix et la refoula pour qu'elle ne revienne plus, il était trop bien ainsi.

« Ton corps est encore gelé. Il va falloir que je double les couvertures… » Expliqua Salazar en frottant doucement.

Il n'était pas sûr que le garçon l'entende mais il avait besoin de lui dire sans savoir pourquoi qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour lui faire du mal. Il sentait à présent mieux la connexion entre eux et si ses souvenirs étaient sûrs, cela voulait dire que leur relation ne se limitait pas qu'à un rapport domestique/maître. Il y avait plus mais quoi ? Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait nier être attiré physiquement par le petit brun mais de là à plus, il y avait un fossé. Peut-être qu'en le connaissant mieux, il serait moins perdu.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot de la part du griffondor le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il fut agréablement surpris et il sentit un début de sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'effacer.

« Tu as faim ? » Fit-il pour détourner ses émotions.

Le petit brun fit un signe négatif de la tête en gardant les yeux clos. Il n'avait plus faim depuis un mois. Son estomac ne savait même plus ce qu'était un repas correct. Salazar fronça les sourcils, semblant lire dans les pensées de son protégé.

« Il faudra pourtant manger un peu, tu es sérieusement maigre. Mais pas maintenant, il faut que tu dormes un peu. »

Harry sentit les vagues de chaleur refluaient au fur et à mesure que le fondateur se couchait près de lui. Il s'endormit finalement comme une masse, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Salazar. Celui-ci n'osait d'ailleurs pas bougé. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se décider à faire prendre un bain au plus jeune alors dormir collé l'un à l'autre c'était inimaginable. Pourtant, en regardant le visage un tant soit peu serein du jeune homme, il craqua. Après tout, il y avait peut-être droit lui aussi…à sa deuxième chance. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit également un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Dans la nuit, deux corps se serrent inconsciemment…

Les faibles rayons du matin trouvèrent deux corps enlacés. Salazar se réveilla le premier et fit un bond en voyant le griffondor agrippé à son torse, le visage calme. Il se gifla mentalement pour son comportement et observa le petit brun dormir. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était magnifique ainsi baigné dans la lumière de l'astre solaire. Ce dernier s'agita, puis lentement deux émeraudes brillèrent quoi que encore pleine de sommeil. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils se sentirent gênés. Harry baissa en premier les yeux et commença à se déplacer à l'autre bout du lit, froid et vide mais une main le retint au dernier moment, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait rester là. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, hésitant, il reposa sa tête sur le torse de Salazar et attendit.

« Il faut que tu manges maintenant. » Déclara simplement l'argenté.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop surpris par le ton non agressif de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait connu de lui que sa froideur, son mépris, sa haine. Réalisant que Serpentard attendait une réponse, il hocha faiblement la tête. Fier de lui, le fondateur conjura un repas de Troll et le posa devant le griffondor. Un haut de cœur le prit suite à cette exposition massive de nourriture mais il le réprima bien vite. Il devait bien se nourrir un peu et l'autre le voulait. Il n'arrivait pas à vraiment comprendre son envie de satisfaire l'argenté, les effets du lien étant complètement sorti de sa tête mais il le faisait même si cela ne lui plaisait pas toujours. Il débuta donc son repas par une lampée de lait. Il sentit avec délice le liquide laiteux couler dans sa gorge. Devant ce petit bonheur à porter de main, il se mit à boire comme un affamé avant que le fondateur ne l'arrête brusquement.

« Doucement, tu as le temps et il faut habituer de nouveau ton estomac sinon tu ne te sentiras pas bien après. » Ria presque le fondateur en observant minutieusement une larme du liquide couler le long du menton.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas la recueillir avec sa langue. C'était si tentant. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? Il se reprit tant bien que mal et saisit rapidement une serviette pour essuyer la goutte traitresse. Le griffondor écarquilla les yeux mais ne pipa mot.

« Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser tâcher le lit ? » Ironisa Salazar.

« Pardon, je…je ferais plus…plus attention… » Balbutia le petit brun.

La réaction presque paniquée du jeune homme ne lui plu guère. Comme si il était une brute, il n'allait quand même pas ensorceler le gamin parce qu'il avait renversé une hypothétique goutte de lait sur les draps ? Sa conscience lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de prétexte pour tabasser le brun auparavant et il se renfrogna. Harry cru qu'il avait contrarié son maître et sans réfléchir, il courba le dos et repoussa le plateau. Il se hissa hors du lit et à peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol, qu'il s'écroula sous son poids. Un soupir agacé se fit entendre et il se retrouva bientôt à sa place initiale.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de bouger alors tu restes là. » Dit-il en guise d'explication.

Harry déglutit mais ne contredis pas. L'ordre était clair. Il resta droit et immobile, attendant il ne savait quoi. Salazar soupira encore et le brun se sentit triste. Il ne servait à rien, c'était la pensée qu'il avait en tête à ce moment là. Soudain sans qu'il le comprenne vraiment ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il étouffa un sanglot et baissa encore plus la tête.

« Tiens, mange. » Déclara Serpentard en lui tendant un quartier de pomme.

Le petit brun le mangea à même la main et mastiqua longuement le morceau de nourriture avant de l'avaler en même temps que ses larmes. Salazar continua son manège encore un moment. Il arriva à lui faire manger une pomme entière et quelques biscuits et était assez fier de lui. Il s'était vivement arrêter en constatant que le griffondor commençait à avoir des hauts de cœur. Sa docilité l'étonna presque mais il se rappela du sort et se dit que c'était normal quoi qu'un peu fort quand même. Il connaissait ce sort pour l'avoir déjà vu pratiquer mais il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la soumission du lié était flagrante.

« Harry, il faut me dire quand tu n'as plus faim. » Le réprimanda t-il gentiment.

« Je n'ai plus faim. » Déclara le griffondor d'une voix éteinte.

Salazar lança un regard triste au jeune homme. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche malgré lui du gamin. Comment pouvait-on ne pas le trouver attachant ? Il passa sa main dans la chevelure brune dans un geste se voulant réconfortant et contre toute attente, le petit brun se logea dans son étreinte, se serrant un maximum contre la chaleur de l'aîné. Le corps de Serpentard se crispa dans un premier temps puis il se détendit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un de la sorte dans ses bras.

« Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu dis que tu le voulais quand nous sommes sorti de ton cauchemar hier soir ? »

Le petit brun ne voulait pas répondre à cette question mais il ressentait l'avidité de connaissance de son maître et il ne pouvait y couper. Il fallait qu'il lui dise pour qu'il soit content même au détriment de ses sentiments.

« Je…je voulais vraiment mourir. » Murmura t-il honteux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Salazar accusa le coup. Le garçon avait eu des envies d'en finir à cause de lui. Non, il n'était pas dans son rêve cela ne pouvait être cela.

« Qui étaient ces personnes ? Tes victimes ? Des proches ? » Continua t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent de tristesse et il tourna son regard empli de larmes contenues vers les orbes métalliques.

« S'il vous plait…arrêtez...je ne veux pas... »

Le fondateur comprit soudain que son impatience contraignait le griffondor à lui livrer ses pensées. La pensée fugace qu'il pouvait tout obtenir ainsi le traversa mais il se reprit en se disant que pour une fois il ne voulait pas savoir contre la volonté de son esclave.

Harry sembla se calmer à la suite de sa réflexion et il le recoucha doucement entre les draps. Il prit sa température en posant sa main sur le front encore chaud du petit brun.

« Repose-toi. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. »

Le griffondor s'était déjà endormi, épuisé. Sans réfléchir plus, il déposa un baiser chaste sur le front du dormeur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco venait de finir son habillement quant un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit à l'animal qui lui déposa le parchemin cacheté sur le bureau. Il balança très vite l'oiseau par la fenêtre et s'assit sur un fauteuil en faisant venir d'un accio la lettre. Le cachet le surpris et le ravi à la fois. Un loup hurlant sur une lune et une baguette magique, voilà le blason. Un seul mot couru sur ses lèvres.

« Rémus. »

Mais il ne pu approfondir puisque qu'une brise vint lui effleurer le visage. Il se releva dans toute sa splendeur et toisa celui qui avait osé rentrer dans ses appartements sans autorisation.

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? » Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

« Bonjour jeune Malfoy. Comment vous portez vous ? » Lança Salazar d'un ton enjoué.

« Mieux si vous frappiez avant d'entrer. » Grogna le serpentard en retour.

« Merveilleux. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » Fit le fondateur en ignorant royalement le sarcasme.

« Vous le faîtes déjà. » Répliqua le blond du tac o tac.

Salazar se sentit singulièrement agacé. Non seulement le blond ne répondait à aucune des politesses mais en plus il se permettait de grogner devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à le rabrouer quand le blond déclara.

« La nuit a été courte, pardonnez mon impolitesse. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Ajouta t-il en balayant l'excuse d'un geste de la main.

Draco fit un geste invitant ainsi son hôte à s'asseoir. Le fondateur s'assit avec élégance dans un fauteuil confortable. Devant le mutisme du blond qui semblait fixer un tas de papier sur la table, il décida de parler.

« Je voudrais savoir qui sont…Hermione, Sirius, Ron et…Cédric. »

Le blond resta un instant sans parler, ni bouger. Puis il leva un regard las vers le fondateur et répondit.

« Harry va bien ? »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. »

« Vous non plus. » Répliqua Draco en soutenant le regard de Salazar.

Serpentard soupira imperceptiblement.

« Jeune Malfoy que donne deux griffondors qui se battent en duel ? »

Draco ne voyait pas bien où son vis-à-vis voulait en venir mais il décida de répondre en souriant légèrement.

« Un combat à mort dans le meilleur des cas ou alors un bon tour à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Bien et deux serpentards ? » Continua le fondateur.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina un bref instant avant de reprendre son masque de froideur.

« Ils trouvent un compromis. »

« Très bien alors répondez à ma question et nous pourrons aller voir Harry après. » Fit le fondateur en se calant confortablement sur son siège.

« C'est d'accord. Ce sont des connaissances d'Harry. »

« Jeune Malfoy ! » Menaça l'argenté devant le manque flagrant d'intérêt du jeune homme pour remplir sa part de marché.

« Bien. Sirius était le parrain d'Harry. C'était un brillant sorcier pour certain, un sale cabot pour d'autre. Il était animagus. Hermione Granger était une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard et la meilleure amie d'Harry, de même pour Ronald Weasley. C'était le trio d'or car ils étaient tous les trois dans la maison du lion et étaient inséparables enfin…bref, Cédric Diggory était un élève de Poudlard également, une simple connaissance. »

Salazar mis les pièces du puzzle petit à petit dans sa tête. Il commençait à comprendre la tournure des événements.

« Ils sont à présents tous morts n'est ce pas ? » Fit-il.

« Bonne déduction. » Ironisa Draco.

« Pourquoi Harry se sent-il… »

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers les appartements de l'argenté. Voyant l'ait outré de son vis-à-vis qu'il avait volontairement coupé, il déclara.

« C'est comme ça avec Harry, il a le foutu syndrome du survivant. »

Sur ce, il marcha lentement sans vouloir entendre les questions du fondateur derrière lui. Il en avait assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression de trahir le petit brun en racontant sa vie, ses impressions, ses sentiments. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment été là pour lui avant. Salazar semblait s'être lassé de ne pas avoir de réponse, il s'était donc tu, préférant méditer à tout ça. Le blond entra sans mal dans la chambre où reposait encore le petit brun. Il paraissait si fragile dans ce grand lit. Il se pencha vers lui et caressa tendrement la joue rougie.

« Il est encore très chaud. » Constata t-il à haute voix.

Salazar se fit silencieux un instant puis émit une grimace.

_Potter est très affaibli, le lien n'est pas finalisé..._

« C'est normal. Nous ne sommes pas liés. Le professeur Rogue m'avait prévenu que cela jouerais. »

Les yeux du blond s'assombrirent. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Cependant, il décida de posa la question, sait-on jamais.

« Lié dans quel sens sire ? »

« Dans le sens physique du terme. Pour l'instant, son esprit et son âme m'appartiennent mais le lien doit être complet. De mon temps, cela ne posait pas problème car le rituel était composé de la formule magique et de l'acte mais maintenant tout est différent. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry ira de plus en plus mal jusqu'à ce que… » Commença le blond en se taisant muet de stupeur.

« Que je le fasse mien. » Acheva Salazar.

Harry se retourna dans son sommeil, plongeant dans un cauchemar sans fin…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans un manoir perdu au milieu de la lande écossaise, un homme rompu par les coups du sort, s'éveilla. Il se tendit de douleur en posant un pied par terre. Ce soir, il saurait. Il saurait enfin qui lui était destiné. Et connaissant sa malchance cela n'amènerait que des problèmes. Pourvu que ses deux compagnons s'entendent bien.

Dans le ciel, l'astre lunaire diffusa une douce lueur ténébreuse en se montrant entière.

1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre !! Merci d'avoir lu et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? Pas trop lente la trame ? Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire mais je voulais être sûre des sentiments que je faisais passer.

Biz

Jalana…

A bientôt


	7. Besoin contre envie

Chapitre 6

Bonsoir à toutes ! Me revoici ! Et oui, cela a été long mais j'avais énormément de trucs à faire donc je n'ai pas pu écrire aussi souvent que je le voulais ! Passons de suite aux questions !

**Yaone-kami**, tu as raison sur l'homme qui se pose des questions, pour la suite la voilà toute chaude !

**Neko Nansu**, non, cela n'est pas ça mais j'avoue y avoir pensé cependant je n'ai pas voulu compliquer trop la fic en faisant ainsi, j'espère que cela te plaira quand même !

**666Naku**, la réponse à toute tes questions et un grand « oui » maintenant la seule question restante et quand ? Et pour certaine il faudra du temps…

**Fubuki**, je ne pourrais pas répondre à cela maintenant mais il n'y en aura pas qu'un ! Lol.

Merci à tous pour vos review continuait ainsi cela me fait trop plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Jalana !

_**Chapitre 6…**_

« Non !! »

Harry avait hurlé ce seul mot en se réveillant. Il ne voulait plus faire des rêves incongrus sur de possibles relations amoureuses avec son maître. Il passa une main moite sur son front et décida de se lever. Il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la pièce et instinctivement, il chercha Salazar du regard. Mais où était-il passé ? Une angoisse sourde montait en lui, il essayait de toute ses forces de la réprimer mais sans succès. Avec un mal au cœur persistant, il posa un pied chancelant sur le parquet froid. Il fut pris d'une brusque envie de retourner se terrer sous les couvertures où l'odeur enivrante de bois de santal régnait. Au moment, où cette pensées l'effleura, la porte de la chambrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une grande silhouette gracieuse. Harry ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'effondrer. Il se serait retrouvé au sol si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas retenu à temps. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement au joues quand il vit la position quasi identique qu'ils avaient au début de son rêve puis baissa la tête pour fuir le regard métallique.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux devant quelqu'un, c'est un signe de faiblesse. » Le sermonna Salazar gentiment.

« Pourtant je suis votre esclave… » Murmura Harry en retour.

Salazar n'aimait pas le ton du jeune homme. Il avait des accents de résignation et de désespoir. Sans un mot de plus, il recoucha le plus jeune dans les draps de soie et lui tendit une potion. Le petit brun la bu d'une traite sans broncher puis papillonna des yeux et s'endormi. Salazar sourit de satisfaction, les potions de sommeil étaient beaucoup plus évoluées à cette époque qu'à la sienne. Il borda sans s'en rendre compte le griffondor et déposa une fois encore un baiser sur son front avant de s'éclipser, Harry ne se réveillerais pas avant quelques heures.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco était inconfortablement assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre beaucoup trop étroite à son goût et tripotait, toujours selon son avis, cette lettre démoniaque qu'il n'osait ouvrir.

« Bon ! Je l'ouvre. » Fit-il déterminé.

Il défit le cachet et pris le morceau de parchemin. En voyant la fine écriture penchée, son estomac se noua et il jeta la lettre sur la table. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Pourquoi était-ce si dur… Il savait que vu la chance qu'il avait la réponse serait non mais une partie de lui ne pouvait qu'espérer une autre réponse. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'était pas un griffondor ou pire un quelconque poufsouffle alors il allait lire le message ! Sa tension monta d'un cran et il reprit la lettre dans ses mains et lu.

_**Cher Draco,**_

_**Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles ces derniers temps mais crois moi, cela a été aussi dur pour toi que pour moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir en te faisant croire des merveilles qui ne se seraient peut-être pas réalisé. Cependant, cela n'a servit à rien puisque ce soir, tu es apparu dans mon songe de révélation. Tu es mon premier compagnon. Je sais que nous devons parler et c'est pour cela que je te fais parvenir cette lettre…**_

_**Rendez vous demain dans notre endroit pour voir renaître mon astre maudit.**_

_**R.L**_

Un soupir de soulagement sorti de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas à mourir de chagrin parce que l'homme qu'il aimait avait pris un autre compagnon. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un serpentard ne pouvait pas aimer un griffondor ou aimer tout court ? Vous avez tord car Draco était plus amoureux que jamais pourtant leur histoire n'avait pas été facile loin de là. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait vu le lycanthrope.

**Flash Back…**

« Rémus ! »

Draco courrait à travers les branches de la forêt interdite pour rejoindre le loup. Il sauta dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser langoureux bien vite arrêter par les mains du plus vieux.

« Draco, on ne dois pas. C'est déjà assez dur comme cela sans que tu en rajoutes. » Fit Rémus d'une voix fatiguée.

Le sourire disparu et il se détacha lentement du corps de son amour. Refoulant la tristesse au fond de son cœur, il parvint à dire.

« Redis-moi pourquoi tu veux me quitter…Pourquoi je vais être loin de toi pendant tout ce temps…Pourquoi je ne t'embrasserais peut-être plus jamais…Pourquoi je me sens mourir de l'intérieur. »

Rémus caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme et embrassa les doux cheveux. Son cœur se serra. Que c'était dur de se séparer de lui. Pourtant il le devait, il était devenu chef de meute et pour cela la nécessité d'avoir ses deux compagnons à ses côtés devenait indispensable. Il avait donc arrêter de prendre une potion contre les loups alpha et il allait savoir qui lui était destiné dans un mois. Il y en aura deux comme le voulait les lois ancestrales de son peuple mais qui ? Lui aimait Draco mais le loup en lui ne supporterait pas de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que son âme sœur. C'était fatalement impossible… et il en souffrait.

« On le doit Draco…tu le sais bien…je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et… »

« Alors ne me quittes pas ! » L'interrompit le blond des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas…je t'aime Draco…à bientôt…plus tard ou dans une autre vie. » Rétorqua le loup en partant.

« Je te hais ! » Hurla le jeune homme en pleurant.

Il répéta cette phrase, blottit dans l'herbe une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer tout les larmes que son corps pouvait receler.

**Fin du flash back…**

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue à l'évocation mentale de ce souvenir. Cette nuit là avait été la pire de toute son existence. Il l'essuya rapidement et entreprit de se changer les idées en faisant une petite balade dans le parc. Il se changea, se coiffa à nouveau et sortit d'un pas princier dans les couloirs sombres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salazar était allongé dans l'herbe fraîche et contempler le ciel et ses lumières. Ce spectacle l'apaisait toujours. Il avait bien réfléchi et il devait savoir pour le jeune homme. Comment pouvais t-il aider son esclave s'il ne connaissait rien sur lui ? Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement à ses pensées. Depuis quand le grand Serpentard voulait aider sincèrement quelqu'un ? Décidément ce gosse le rendait quelque peu aimable, il faudra faire attention à ne pas le montrer.

« C'est Harry, pas le gosse. »

Le fondateur releva la tête et fixa l'ombre près de lui. Celle-ci s'allongea à côté de lui et jeta un sort de silence. Etonner, Salazar le laissa faire jusqu'à ce que la voix profonde résonne.

« Appeler le Harry, il n'aime pas les Potter ou autre appellation. Il est fragile vous savez. Je suis peut-être partial envers lui, prenant compte des préjugés et des impressions plutôt que l'avis de ma réflexion, mais j'ai lu en lui beaucoup de chose et si vous voulez lui faire plaisir, appelez le Harry. »

« Professeur Rogue pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Je croyais que vous détestiez Harry ? »

Le maître des potions mis un temps à répondre mais c'est avec une profonde lassitude qu'il le fit.

« Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur c'est exact mais il a le droit d'être heureux et de vivre comme il se doit et non enchaîner à un tyran. Harry a besoin d'amour, de tendresse pour vivre. Pour certain c'est une faiblesse, pour lui, une force. Il a beaucoup de…qualité et je suis sûr que vous les aimeriez énormément. »

Salazar parut septique puis ricana doucement. Rogue fit un petit sourire et badina sur le ton de la conversation.

« Il parle le fourchelang le saviez vous ? »

Le fondateur s'étrangla à moitié avec son rire et Séverus dû s'empêcher de sortir une réplique sarcastique. Au lieu de cela il se leva et dans un tournoiement de robe, s'éclipsa en direction du château. Le fondateur devait méditer sur ses paroles…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut, angoissé. Des perles de sueurs coulaient le long de son front. La panique le submergea quant il constata qu'il était seul, encore, cela ne s'arrêtera t-il jamais ? La pièce lui apparaissait soudainement terrifiante. Il se roula en boule sous les couvertures et ferma fortement les yeux. Une pensée revenait en boucle dans son esprit, il souhaitait ardemment que son maître arrive. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il eut le réflexe de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller à sa rencontre mais ce n'était pas Salazar. A la place, Lord Voldemort se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus mauvais au visage.

« Mais voici mon petit esclave. Tu ne viens pas à mes pieds petit lion ? »

Harry sentit la révolte gronder en lui. Il n'appartiendrait jamais à Voldemort ! Il chercha du regard un quelconque objet pouvant servir à sa défense mais ne trouva rien. Il pressentait que quelque chose se passait sans vraiment savoir quoi et cela le rendait fou. En un instant, il se retrouva dans la poigne du Lord. Celui-ci lui avait saisit fortement le bras, le maintenant à peine sur le sol. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Des vertiges revenaient par vagues, de manière lancinante. Il ne pouvait pas lutter au corps à corps il était trop faible.

« Laissez moi…Il va bientôt arriver… » Tenta t-il de dire avant de laisser échapper un nouveau cri quand la prise se resserra sur son bras.

« Je venais juste te prévenir de ne pas t'habituer trop aux bons traitements car je vais trouver un moyen de te récupérer et crois moi les vacances seront terminés. » Murmura dangereusement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il relâcha le petit brun qui s'effondra dans un dernier glapissement de douleur. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus et il avait du mal à respirer. Une chaleur cuisante avait élu domicile dans son corps, il étouffait. Le Lord se retira en lui promettant mille torture s'il parlait et s'assura de son silence par un sort de son crû très douloureux. Une fois parti, Harry voulut se terrer dans un coin mais il n'avait plus de force. Tremblant, il s'affala sur le sol, à quelques centimètres à peine du lit.

C'est dans cette position que le trouva Salazar une heure plus tard. Il se précipita immédiatement au devant du garçon quand il le vit. Le souffle court, il respirait difficilement. Le fondateur pris la température du petit brun. Elle était beaucoup trop basse, quelque chose s'était produit, il en était sûr. Il regarda le corps gelé du griffondor, les lèvres pourtant rosée était à présent presque violette. Seuls les tremblements trahissaient son état de vivant.

« Harry ! Réveilles toi ! » L'appela t-il en le secouant frénétiquement.

Il eut beau continué son traitement pendant de longue minutes, le garçon ne semblait pas émergé du sommeil. Il le releva et le pris dans ses bras pour le mettre dans les couvertures afin de le réchauffer. Il constata alors que le garçon respirait mieux à son contact. Envoyant valser sa petite conscience, il décida de se mettre en sous-vêtement. Installé contre lui, Salazar ne pouvait qu'espérer que le griffondor aille mieux. Il ne sentait pas leur lien s'amenuir mais la finalisation n'était pas encore effectué donc cela ne pouvait être un facteur sûr. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre mais que c'était long. Il aurait bien aimé en ce moment plongé ses yeux dans les émeraudes liquide de son amant.

« Allez Harry. Ouvres les yeux. » Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il se surprenait à se découvrir si attaché au griffondor. Plus les minutes passées et plus il avait envie de connaître le petit brun, de le gouter. Il voulait plus et l'obtiendrais prochainement mais une chose le tracassait. Quel était clairement ce sentiment ? Il pensait à du désir mais celui-ci était vraiment exacerbé. Il ne faisait pas que désirer le griffondor, il s'inquiétait pour lui, voulait prendre soin de lui. Il stoppa ses pensées ici de peur de devenir poufsouffle à vie. C'est là qu'il remarqua que le petit brun avait les yeux ouverts, une peur indicible encore caché dans le regard. Le jeune homme chercha à se dégager mais Salazar l'en empêcha en le serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

« Chut restes là, calme toi… » Fit le fondateur en tentant de le tranquilliser.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, le griffondor au contraire redoubla d'ardeur pour se défaire de la prise de l'argenté. Puis aussi soudainement que cela était venu, Harry se calma et embrassa furieusement les lèvres de l'aîné. Salazar répondit avec joie, il avait désiré ses lèvres depuis le levé du soleil jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée fugace traverse son esprit. Il prit le visage du petit brun entre ses mains, et plongea ses yeux dans son vis-à-vis. Il avait raison, les émeraudes ne brillait plus, elles étaient dans le vague et dilatées. Il se gifla mentalement pour n'avoir pas deviné plus tôt que le lien les pousserait par tous les moyens à les unir, même au détriment d'Harry. Le garçon voulu recommencer son activité mais Salazar l'arrêta une nouvelle fois, se concentrant pour réfréner son désir. Cela sembla marcher car le petit brun retomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur le lit, la respiration saccadée.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon… »

La litanie déchirante du jeune sorcier lui pinça le cœur. Le professeur avait raison, il ne méritait pas cette vie. Mais que pouvait-il y faire lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un griffondor, enfin pas celui là.

Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il caressa les cheveux bruns, apaisant sans le savoir le cœur meurtri du petit lion. Il laissa glisser son regard sur le corps à moitié nu, appréciant ses contours délicats et fort à la fois.

« S'il vous plait…non…pas encore… » Supplia douloureusement le jeune homme.

Salazar se rendit compte de ses pensées et réfréna une fois de plus son désir, s'exhortant au calme. C'était de plus en plus dur.

« Il le faudra bien, ta santé ne pourra que s'amélioré après l'union. » Expliqua Salazar sur un ton détaché.

Harry souffla imperceptible de désespoir et déclara tout bas.

« Pas comme ça, s'il vous plait… »

Salazar pris plus étroitement le griffondor contre lui et le cajola tendrement en signe d'acquiescement. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, épuisé par le lien.

Au petit matin, Salazar se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois ci au lieu de se lever, il décida de rester près de son esclave pour éviter tout mouvement de panique. C'est quelques heures plus tard que le griffondor s'éveilla en baillant encore.

« Bonjour. » Fit simplement le fondateur.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se cala dans les bras de son maître sans plus attendre. Il soupira d'aise quand les bras protecteurs se refermèrent sur lui et ne bougea plus d'un centimètre. Le fondateur s'autorisa un petit sourire attendri à cette vue et ne broncha pas. Harry dû se rendormir car une petite demi-heure plus tard, Salazar le trouva de plus en plus agité. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il commençait à croire que le jeune homme était en plein cauchemar quand un gémissement lui parvint. Toute les cellules de son corps se figèrent quand il entendit ce son délicieux sortirent des lèvres roses. Un miaulement plus tard accompagné d'un « maître, plus. » lui confirma son hypothèse jusqu'à lors considéré comme saugrenue. Le garçon était bel et bien en train de rêver de lui et pas en cours de potion en tous cas ! Son esprit se mit immédiatement en route pour savoir comment il pourrait tirer avantage de la situation. Il pouvait lever le griffondor sur le champ et demander des explications pour que celui-ci admette la chose mais c'était un peu trop rouge et or pour lui. Il pouvait aussi attendre et rassurer le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'habitude ses marques de tendresse et ensuite disparaître pour lui montrer qu'il lui est indispensable. Quoi que ça il l'était déjà mais Harry serait très très content de le voir… Voilà c'était très bon comme plan.

Il laissa donc le petit lion finir son rêve et il feinta le sommeil quand celui-ci se réveilla en sueur. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser d'un côté et les pas légers du garçon sur le sol en direction de la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il fit mine d'ouvrir les yeux et pu voir que le garçon était plus que réticent au moindre contact. Il sourit quand Harry se déroba une nouvelle fois et désira légèrement que le garçon se calle contre lui. Aussitôt, c'est ce qu'il se passa et Salazar se dit que son plan était décidemment le meilleur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'herbe était dense et les arbres obscurcissaient le ciel étoilé. Le croissant de lune commençait à se lever et Draco était impatient. Dans quelques minutes, l'homme qu'il aimait aller franchir le petit bosquet en face de lui. Il faisait tourner et retourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts.

« Mon Dragon ne t'ai-je pas dit que c'était dangereux de jouer avec ça ? » Susurra le loup en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Draco reposa son dos contre le torse ferme et soupira de bonheur en entendant la voix tant désiré. Il voulut répliquer mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que se soit et il sentait les larmes l'envahirent. Il tenta de se contenir en vain. Alors il fit volte face et argua d'un ton mi plaisant mi cassant.

« Pour qui te prends tu pour faire attendre un Malfoy ? »

Rémus parut blesser mais la rage montait progressivement en lui. Son premier compagnon ne devait pas être insolent de la sorte. Il s'approcha rapidement du jeune homme quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour déverser encore des paroles coupantes.

« Chut, Dray, je suis là. »

Il l'avait pris contre lui en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il savait que Draco était une personne complexe, partagé entre les devoirs de sa famille, la renommée, l'image que portait la lignée mais aussi sa douceur, sa tendresse et sa capacité à être un compagnon très agréable. Il sentit au bout de quelques secondes les muscles du blonds se détendre et trembler. Des larmes silencieuses atterrir sur sa chemise et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas penser que tout était de sa faute.

« Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi mon dragon. » Fit-il une fois que les larmes du plus jeunes eurent cessé de couler.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends, jamais, la prochaine fois, je mourrais plutôt que me séparer de toi plus d'une semaine. » Assena durement le blond.

Rémus savait que le garçon pensait chaque mots qu'il venait de prononcer mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela sorte si tôt. Mieux vaut maintenant que trop tard mais bon.

« Il faut qu'on parle mon ange, suis moi. » Murmura le loup à l'oreille de son compagnon.

&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)

Voilà le chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le prochain chapitre sera là dans deux semaines normalement ! Voilà je vous embrasse fort gros bisous.


	8. Mise en place du plan

Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes ! Me revoici ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été dans un lieu pour me reposer sans internet ! Cependant me voici de retour et pour me faire pardonner deux chapitres sont presque prêt ! En voici déjà un et le deuxième suivra dans la journée ou alors demain ! Voila sans plus attendre les questions

**Blakie**, le deuxième compagnon de Rémus n'est pas pour maintenant, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour savoir, cependant, le slash et dans le prochain chapitre après celui-ci ! De quoi te faire patienter je pense !

**Lady Shadow Cassandra**, je suis désolé que la fic ne plaise pas et qu'elle ne corresponde pas à tes critères, cependant c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. De toute manière, du moment que l'on invente certain événement, les caractères changent, c'est ainsi que cela se passe. Je ne trouve rien à changer pour l'instant à ma fic, merci quand même pour ta review !

Voila il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et félicitation pour ceux qui ont eut leur résultat ! Pour les autres, courage, ce n'est pas une fin en soi, juste un report, il faut garder le moral !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, continuez comme ça !

A bientôt

Jalana.

_**Chapitre 7…**_

Une semaine s'était passé depuis leur retrouvaille et Rémus devait admettre qu'il ne voyait pas assez son compagnon. Sept jours qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs et passaient parfois jusqu'à la nuit entière à parler, jouer, se câliner mais maintenant cela ne suffisait plus au loup et lui, voulait plus.

Draco arriva comme à son habitude, ponctuel, et distingué. Son masque laissa place à une joie pure en le voyant. Il embrassa immédiatement les lèvres rouges jusqu'au manque de souffle. C'était, pour le jeune homme sa définition du bonheur. Perdu sur les lèvres de son amant, dans son étreinte protectrice. Cependant, le jeune homme remarqua bien vite que quelque chose clochait. Il se détacha à regret et plongea ses orbes métalliques dans le regard ambré.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Fit-il au bout d'un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

Le loup soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune. Draco tressaillit, quand son amant agissait ainsi, c'était que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Dray, je ne veux pas que tu partes ce soir. » Annonça t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Rémus reprit aussitôt, le coupant ainsi dans son élan. Le serpentard pris une mine offusquée mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'émettre une moue boudeuse.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, les petites escapades amoureuses ne me suffise plus et le loup s'impatiente. Il faut nous unir maintenant. Et que se soit dit, tu viendras vivre avec moi dès l'union et ce sera non négociable. » Finit le loup abruptement.

Le jeune Malfoy n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un osait lui donner un ordre et en plus sans tact, à lui. Même si c'était Rémus, sa colère ne faiblissait pas. Il se sentait contraint, dominé, utilisé comme bon lui semblait. Et ça, il en avait horreur. Il aimait profondément le loup garou, mais pas ce côté-là. Sa colère augmentait toujours face au mutisme de son compagnon qui visiblement s'attendait à ce qu'il abdique dans la seconde. Il retint ses pensées pleines de fiel et disparut en s'enfuyant dans la nuit. Cela valait mieux ainsi, Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait pu dire quand la haine s'emparait de son cœur ainsi. Rémus resta debout, au milieu des arbres et soupira d'exaspération. Cela ne sera pas si facile tout compte fait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salazar prenait son diner dans ses appartements comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Son griffondor supportant en effet de moins en moins la séparation, si au début, il était réticent envers lui, maintenant, il faisait tout son possible pour l'aider. Plusieurs choses s'était passé depuis une semaine, il en avait appris beaucoup plus. Il faut dire que le jeune Malfoy avait été moins radin sur les nouvelles et il savait à présent mieux appréhender les réactions d'Harry. Un nouveau parchemin apparut sur la table. Salazar s'en saisit et le lu presque avec avidité.

_On ne peut décemment se fier à nos compagnon…il y a toujours une part d'ombre à découvrir. Le passé peut en être la cause._

_D.M_

Salazar haussa un sourcil devant cette missive sibylline. Qu'est ce que le jeune Malfoy avait voulu révéler dans cette lettre ? Il ne savait pas grand-chose du passé de son esclave a part qu'il n'avait pas été bien accueilli par sa famille après la mort de ses parents. Il relu une seconde fois les mots, tachant d'en découvrir le sens caché, mais en vain. Un bruit attira son attention dans la chambre et il se leva prestement pour en découvrir la cause. Le griffondor était réveillé et la panique s'estompa dans son regard quand il arriva.

« Harry…approches toi… » Murmura t-il en réprimant l'envie de plus en plus persistante de s'unir à son esclave.

Le garçon se leva, presque apeuré et se réfugia dans l'étreinte protectrice qui lui était offerte. Salazar sentit la tête brune se poser négligemment contre son torse. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant cela le surprenait toujours. Le griffondor était beaucoup plus docile et ne réprimait plus les envies de sa seconde nature. Aussi, il se laissait cajoler souvent et ne rechignait pas à un baiser appuyé. Le fondateur soupira en maintenant plus fermement le corps frêle contre lui. Il embrassa la tempe du garçon et ses mains se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins, caressant distraitement le haut des fesses rebondies. Il sentit le corps du petit brun se crisper au fur et à mesure de l'audace de ses caresses et parvint à se contenir encore une fois. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Plus très longtemps, il n'en dormait déjà plus la nuit, rêvant sans cesse à cet adonis si près et parallèlement si loin de lui. Il ne pouvait plus nier. La sentence tomba donc d'une voix rauque et il se mordit aussitôt les lèvres.

« Va prendre une douche et ensuite habille toi légèrement. Tu me rejoindras au salon. »

Harry se détacha de son maître et se dirigea avec lenteur vers la salle de bain. Il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers le fondateur troublé puis s'enferma autant qu'il pu. Salazar, ne pouvait plus s'y résoudre. Le corps du petit brun était bien trop tentant pour qu'il y résiste longtemps. Il avait eu la folie de croire qu'il pourrait tenir des semaines. Maintenant, il passerait à la deuxième partie de son plan, tant pis si le griffondor appréhendait un peu. Il lui donnerait envie de recommencer. D'un pas svelte, il enleva sa robe de sorcier et s'assit simplement sur le fauteuil. Il entrouvrit sa chemise, laissant apparaitre son torse pâle et lissa du plat de la main son pantalon. Les chaussettes et les chaussures trouvèrent leur place, dans la panière à linge et dans le meuble. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le petit brun. Celui-ci mis longtemps à venir, et c'est un fondateur impatient qu'il trouva. Harry portait simplement une chemise blanche de Serpentard et un boxer, comme son maître aimait le voir.

« Assis toi par terre, devant moi. »

Harry hésita une brève seconde mais ne pu résister à l'ordre. Il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Le fondateur la lui releva et planta ses yeux métalliques dans les émeraudes.

« Embrasse-moi. » Ordonna t-il doucement.

Le petit brun se pencha alors doucement et inclina la tête pour poser ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Salazar se laissa aussitôt porté par cette sensation de puissance et alla quémander l'entrée de la bouche du jeune homme. Harry la lui accorda et un ballet vieux comme le monde s'enchaîna. Le manque de souffle les fit se séparer. Le fondateur remarqua que les joues de son esclave étaient rougies. Allait-il enfin se laisser faire ? Il laissa ses envies reprendre le dessus et immédiatement, les yeux du griffondor devinrent flous. Il reprit le contrôle sur le champ voyant que son esclave était près à se donner ainsi. Il ne voulait toujours pas le contraindre même si cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Il soupira doucement et se décida une fois pour toute à remettre son plan en marche. Il lui avait laissé une chance, maintenant c'était trop tard.

« Harry, buvons un verre veux tu ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête et alla prendre deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de whiskey pur feu pour son maître et du jus de citrouille pour lui. Mais avant qu'il ne serve les liquides, Serpentard l'arrêta en lui disant qu'ils boiraient quelque chose d'autre en ce soir particulier. Le griffondor tiqua et se demanda si finalement il n'allait pas encore souffrir du pouvoir du lien, mais rien ne se passa. Au contraire, Salazar le rassura en caressant ses cheveux comme il aimait et ramena du champagne au citron. Il les servit lui-même et demanda à Harry de boire en même temps que lui pour le toast.

« A nous, chaton. »

« Euh…oui. » Bafouilla le petit brun après avoir avalé sa dernière gorgée.

Salazar se rassit dans son fauteuil et Harry sentit une brusque vague de chaleur parcourir ses veines. Il se cambra sans s'en rendre compte pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette sensation. Peine perdue, elle s'amplifiait de plus en plus. Il lança un regard désespéré vers son maître. Celui-ci restait impassible et se contenta de demander d'une voix anodine.

« Tu veux que je t'aide petit chat ? »

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas gémir et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le força à se coucher par terre. Il avait si chaud à présent, tout son corps réclamait il ne savait quoi.

« Enlève ta chemise. » Murmura le fondateur au griffondor sans le toucher.

Fébrilement, le petit brun s'exécuta, arrachant littéralement les boutons. Il se débarrassa du tissu blanc avec rapidité, le jetant loin de lui. Mais la chaleur ne refluait pas. Il gémit de désespoir et se tortilla encore plus.

« Harry, viens là. »

Péniblement, le griffondor rampa près du fauteuil de son maître, appréciant les frottements du parquet contre ses mollets. Il allait devenir fou, il en était sûr. Quand la main se posa sur ses cheveux, il cru hurler de bonheur. La chaleur dans son corps refluait. Il dodelina de la tête, cherchant à approfondir le contact, ses réticences était oublié ou du moins presque. Il n'opposa aucune résistance quand il se sentit soulevé, et encore moins, quand il fut sur le torse de son maître. La chaleur refluait de plus en plus, et il aimait cette sensation. Il se mit à se frotter comme un chat contre le torse pâle, gémissant sans retenue sous les mains apaisante de son maître. Il ne sentit même pas son caleçon disparaître, ni les mains caresser ses fesses. Salazar savourait sa victoire mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas complète car le griffondor ne savait pas pleinement ce qu'il faisait. Pour qu'il soit sien et ce pour toujours, il devait lui montrer qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait être là et personne d'autre. La jalousie s'était emparée de son cœur pendant cette courte semaine.

« Harry, tu veux que je te soulage encore plus ? »

Le petit brun était perdu dans un océan de plaisir et il ne parvenait pas à répondre correctement à la question posé. Quand les caresses s'arrêtèrent et que la chaleur se fit plus oppressante, il parvint à gémir lamentablement.

« Oui, maître, plus… »

Salazar sourit et reposa ses mains sur le corps fin de son esclave mais cette fois ci différemment. Sa main gauche vint redécouvrir les fesses rebondis tandis que sa main droite, se posa délicatement sur le sexe érigé du jeune homme. Un long râle sortit de la bouche de ce dernier sous cette caresse inattendue. Il entama un va et vient, souple et lent, renforcé plus tard par les coups de reins inconscient du petit brun. L'extase atteignit le visage juvénile et le garçon se déversa, repu, dans la main de son maître.

Les yeux à moitié clos de plaisir, il se sentit à peine, soulevé et posé dans le lit. Seule une phrase raisonna dans sa tête avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

« Demain, je pars pour trois jours, attends moi dans cet appartement et n'en sort sous aucun prétexte. »

Salazar sourit dans la pénombre, les potions joueraient à son avantage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco soupira, de mauvaise humeur depuis le début de la journée, cela ne cessait d'empirer au fil des heures. Des pleurs résonnaient sans interruption depuis l'aube et il faut dire que cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Que son ami soit triste, il pouvait comprendre. Mais qu'il pleure le fondateur parti Merlin seul savait où, c'était incroyable. De plus, il refusait même sa compagnie ! Inadmissible pour lui. Il avait donc dû laisser le petit brun seul et cela le rendait d'une humeur exécrable. Ajouté à cela le comportement étrange de Rémus et l'insistance du Lord pour une mission suicide et c'était le bouquet. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se posta devant la fenêtre, la nuit commençait à peine à tomber. Ce soir, il avait décidé de ne pas aller voir son loup, il avait grandement besoin de réfléchir et la présence de son compagnon ne l'aiderait pas. On toqua à sa porte et il ordonna sèchement d'entrer. Un homme à la stature imposante entra et toisa l'adolescent.

« Que veux-tu Odric ? » Fit le serpent d'un ton amer.

Le géant sembla hésité comme si il cherchait les bons mots, puis il baissa la tête et déclara d'une voix caverneuse.

« Tu pars en mission dans une heure. Le maître te veut à ses côté pour le raid en Allemagne. La mission dure une semaine. Prépare tes affaires rapidement et rejoins-nous dans le hall des Ombres. »

Le russe ne laissa pas le temps au jeune serpentard de répondre. Il s'en alla comme si le Lord lui courrait après. Draco soupira. Décidément, il y avait toujours un hic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le voir. L'entendre. Le toucher. Il ne demandait qu'un contact, une parole mais il n'avait rien et restait désespérément seul. Prostré dans le coin en face de la porte, il attendait, en vain. Harry avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace. Les rideaux tirés laissaient toujours la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, il vivait dans un cauchemar sans fin. Un elfe lui apportait spécialement sa nourriture mais il n'en avait que faire. Il parvenait à s'en débarrasser car il avait l'espoir que son maître rentre et dans ce cas, il ne serait pas content d'apprendre qu'il eut jeuné. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se balança frénétiquement. Il ne distingua pas la première journée, ni la deuxième, la troisième se passant dans un coma léger. Le sommeil avait fini par le fuir, il ne ressentait plus rien si ce n'est un vide glacial dans sa poitrine. Il se vit mourir et cela lui était égal. Pourtant, il sentit son sang bouillir tout à coup et cela eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de sa transe macabre. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva péniblement la tête vers le ray de lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Un seul regard suffit, il était là. Sans tenir compte de sa faiblesse, il courut se réfugier dans les bras de son maître, savourant son odeur musqué et la douceur de sa peau. Deux bras puissants se refermèrent autour de lui, son cœur fit un bon immense.

« Chut…chut…calmes toi…là. » Entendit-il au loin.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il était au bord de la crise. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal à force de respirer si fort et la tête lui tournait. Son ventre se réveillait à présent comme si son corps reprenait vie au contact de Serpentard. Celui-ci amorça d'ailleurs un mouvement pour le déposer mais il fut arrêter dans son élan par une main timide qui s'accrochait pourtant profondément à la chemise de soie verte.

« M'abandonne…plus… » Murmura le petit brun d'une voix suppliante.

« Non petit chat, je reste. » Reprit Salazar en caressant le dos de son esclave.

Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Le griffondor n'aurait pas dû être dans cet état là même en ingurgitant les potions de désir qu'il avait donné à l'elfe de maison pour son petit brun. Il aurait dû retrouver un Harry plein de fougue et en pleine forme, ayant enfin apprivoisé les sentiments qui se battaient en lui, comme il l'avait, lui-même fait. Son petit séjour à Florence, lui avait ouvert les yeux, Harry lui avait vraiment manqué, il avait eut envie de le cajoler, de le protéger, de s'occuper de lui. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, et au diable ceux qui ne serait pas content, ils tâteraient de sa baguette.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi t'es parti… »

« C'est une longue histoire et tu es épuisé. Je te raconterais demain… » Termina t-il en embrassant la tempe chaude.

Ravi du tutoiement, Salazar se permit quelques débordements d'affection. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cela mais il pressentait que le griffondor en avait besoin plus que jamais. Le parcours jusqu'au lit lui parut interminable. Salazar tenta de se détacher à nouveau de son esclave mais celui-ci refusa une fois encore. Le reproche pouvait se lire sur son visage à présent et il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer quand il fut coupé par des lèvres impérieuses. Harry s'était littéralement jeté à son cou et l'embrassait avec passion. Le fondateur gémit sous l'audace de son protégé. Le baiser se prolongea à la limite de l'asphyxie. Harry se mit en tête d'avoir le plus de contact avec la peau de son maître. Il enleva les vêtements de voyage un à un avec une rapidité fulgurante sous les yeux ébahis de son vis-à-vis, puis les siens. Une fois nu tous les deux, il se colla sans pudeur au corps chaud, soupirant d'aise. Son mal être commençait à se calmer mais la peur de le voir partir encore persistait. Il avait tellement besoin d'être rassuré. Salazar sembla le comprendre et le serra plus étroitement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour en humer le délicat parfum.

« Ne crains rien, je suis là. » Murmura t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux émeraude. Cette voix chaude et grave, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu entendre pendant ces trois longs jours. Le sommeil ne cessait de l'envelopper mais il résistait, ne voulant pas gâcher ses retrouvailles en dormant.

« Dors, tu tiens à peine éveillé. » Continua le fondateur en caressant la chevelure brune.

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Dormir était la seule chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Des tas de questions lui traversaient l'esprit mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas les poser, son maître n'apprécierait surement pas.

Serpentard caressait son dos avec langueur, ne l'aidant pas à rester conscient, pourtant quelque chose le fit s'arrêter et froncer les sourcils.

« Chaton, qu'as-tu fais ces trois dernier jours ? »

La voix n'était pas neutre au contraire, elle montrait de l'inquiétude, de la curiosité. Harry voulut baisser la tête mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Les émeraudes affrontèrent le regard métalliques et il ne pu retenir l'intrusion. Salazar avait utilisé la légilimancie sans même s'en rendre compte tellement il y était habitué avec le griffondor. Ce qu'il y vit ne l'enchanta guère. Harry paniquant au réveil…Harry seul, désespéré dans le lit froid…Harry pleurant…Harry se frappant avec ses poings pour son incompétence…Harry cachant la nourriture pour ne pas le contrarié…Harry le regard vide…Harry prostré dans un coin…Harry refusant de l'aide…Harry s'enfermant dans son monde imaginaire. Il rompit la connexion et réprima la colère sourde qui montait en lui.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ? » Répéta t-il menaçant cette fois.

Le griffondor prit peur et se tassa sur lui-même, se détachant ainsi de la source de chaleur. Quand la main du fondateur se leva, il glapit de terreur et plaça ses mains devant lui en piètre défense. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait envisagé ne se passa point. A la place, il se retrouva à nouveau contre le torse réconfortant de son maître. Des larmes s'échappèrent.

« Pardon maître…pardon… » Sanglota t-il.

Salazar ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment montrer au jeune homme qu'il était en sécurité avec lui et qu'il tenait à présent à lui ? Vu le manque d'assurance du garçon, cela ne sera pas chose aisé mais foi de Serpentard, il y arriverait. Plus que les mots, il choisit les gestes pour parler. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres tremblantes, lui intimant par là le silence. Une fois obtenu, il embrassa cette bouche close avec tendresse, allant doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Il savoura pleinement chaque secondes du baiser, léchant, mordillant les lèvres rougies par les baisers. Ses mains partirent à l'assaut du corps offert, caressant, flattant chaque parcelle de peau. Le griffondor ferma les yeux sous le plaisir courant dans ses veines et sur la volonté de ne pas contredire son maître. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne encore une fois car il en était sûr, le refus de se donner complètement en était la cause.

« Harry, en as-tu envie ? » Demanda le fondateur la voix rauque de désir.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, réfléchissant à toute allure à la réponse qu'il devait donner. S'il disait la vérité, c'est-à-dire non, son maître le forcerait à dormir et il se réveillerait encore seul pour peut-être l'éternité. S'il disait oui et se forçait, il ferait plaisir au fondateur et ainsi il resterait plus longtemps avec lui. Peut-être même que s'il était bon et y mettait du sien, il resterait pour toujours avec lui ? A cette pensée, son choix était fait, il ne voulait plus être abandonné, il ne supporterait pas une seconde séparation. Cependant, les tremblements contenus dans sa voix le trahirent plus surement qu'un refus catégorique. Salazar fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux d'agacement quand il réalisa le cheminement de pensée de son protégé. Se morigénant au calme, il parvint à dire d'une voix égale.

« Arrête de dire des choses pour me faire seulement plaisir. Je t'ordonne de dire la vérité. Maintenant ! » Ajouta t-il en voyant le petit brun se renfermer.

« Tout plutôt que d'être sans vous… » Chuchota le griffondor dans un souffle.

& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !

Voila, la fin est un peu brutale j'avoue mais c'était comme cela que je le sentais. Comme j'ai été absente longtemps, le prochain chapitre arrivera demain donc je me permets de couper là !

Laisser moi votre avis s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas convaincu par ce chapitre, trop d'ellipse à mon goût !!

Merci d'avoir lu

Jalana…


	9. Passage à l'acte

Chapitre 8

Voilà la suite comme promis ! Pour les questions :

**Honey1607,** c'est vrai Draco est un imbécile mais il se rendra vite compte de ses erreurs et puis d'autre problèmes seront en vues ! Pour ce qui est de l'état d'Harry, c'est le lien qui le pousse à se rendre malade ainsi. C'est une clause dans le pacte de magie noire, c'est entre autre pour cette raison que les Malfoy font leur mission toujours ensemble. Cependant, cela va être grandement tempérer grâce à un bijou ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus !

**Fubuki**, les choses font changer à partir du prochain chapitre qui marque un tournant dans le récit, il y aura des surprises et des retournements de situations. Salazar passe à l'acte dans ce chapitre donc réjouis-toi !

_Merci encore pour votre engouement pour mon récit et vos commentaires cela me touche beaucoup…_

_**Chapitre 8…**_

Salazar était encore abasourdi par les paroles de son esclave. Harry ne venait-il pas d'avouer qu'il était dépendant de sa présence et qu'il l'acceptait ? Loin de la joie qu'il s'était imaginé quand le griffondor abdiquerait, ce fut plutôt du soulagement, et même de la tristesse. Finalement, il était parvenu à briser la personnalité pourtant forte du petit brun. Il n'y avait plus la rébellion, la lutte, et le courage dans les yeux émeraude, juste de la peur, de la souffrance et de la résignation. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui, de ne pas avoir été plus patient, plus franc. Il avait préférait la ruse, et voilà ou cela l'avait mené. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, Salazar Serpentard ressentit le poids des regrets sur ses épaules. Qu'avait-il fait ? Son regard se posa sur le griffondor, attendant toujours la sentence, l'angoisse au fond des yeux. Salazar lui sourit pour la première fois sincèrement.

« Harry…c'était stupide de ma part de te laisser seul pendant tout ce temps, mais maintenant que je suis revenu, je ne compte pas repartir… » Fit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme parut désorienté un instant, puis soucieux.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute…j'aurais dû vous obéir…j'ai manqué à mes devoirs…pardon…je…je » Finit-il par s'emporter.

Salazar le fit taire d'un baiser puis constata avec satisfaction que le garçon était plus calme après cet interlude. Il reprit donc la parole.

« La patience n'est pas ma première vertu mais je me soigne. Commence d'abords par dormir et me tutoyer, on verra le reste demain qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry hocha la tête, rasséréné par la perspective de se réveillé au côté du fondateur. Il se calla plus confortablement dans l'étreinte rassurante de son protecteur et s'endormit aussitôt vaincu par les événements. Il parvint à peine à répondre une dernière fois.

« Fais de doux rêve chaton. » Susurra l'argenté.

« Vous…toi aussi. » Marmonna-t-il.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ils vont me tuer ! » Se lamenta le célèbre maître des potions de Poudlard dans sa tente.

En effet, ayant dû lui aussi disparaître en un clin d'œil pour la mission en Allemagne, il n'avait décemment pas eu le temps de prévenir les membres de son couple. Et quels membres ! Il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau à son retour car même si ses compagnons acceptaient plus ou moins le fait qu'il soit espion, c'était une autre paire de manche de disparaître ainsi sans prévenir. Un bruit l'alerta et il se composa immédiatement un visage impassible avant de se retourner vers son visiteur. Quand il vit la fine silhouette élancée, il se détendit.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite filleul ? » Fit-il froidement.

Draco soupira devant le ton peu amène de son parrain, cela faisait une semaine que celui-ci ne lui parlait plus suite à une longue et interminable discussion sur le pourquoi de ses sorties nocturnes.

« Parrain, allons nous nous faire la guerre longtemps ? »

Séverus renifla de mépris puis s'assit sur un fauteuil en croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux. Draco parut soudain songeur, son parrain adoptait cette attitude uniquement en cas de prise de décision importante. Leur dispute signifiait-elle tant à ses yeux ?

« Draco, cela ne me plait guère mais il est nécessaire que tu comprennes qu'il est important de rester souder. Comment pourrais-je te protéger si je ne sais pas où tu t'éclipse chaque soir de la semaine ? Ne me fais tu point confiance ? »

Draco eut un rictus moqueur et toisa le maître des potions. Il prit son air le plus arrogant et susurra d'une voix dangereuse.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as appris à ne surtout pas faire confiance à un serpentard ? »

Rogue se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira bruyamment, son filleul était irrécupérable.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, que tu cache des choses à ton père, je peux le comprendre mais je fais également partie de ta famille, je ne suis pas qu'un vulgaire serpentard comme ceux qui fourmillent à Poudlard ! » S'exclama t-il agacé.

« Justement, tu es leur directeur et par conséquent leur digne représentant, j'ai donc toutes les raisons du monde de me méfier… »

Séverus sentant un mal de crâne puissant l'envahir, décida d'arrêter tout de suite cette petite mascarade de dispute avant de trucider son filleul adoré.

« Tu as trente secondes pour quitter cette pièce, passé ce délai je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'occire sur le champs ! »

Draco prit un air offusqué puis parti la tête haute non sans avoir lâcher.

« Ce que tu peux être susceptible Sevy chéri ! »

Ne pas le tuer. Ne pas le tuer. Ne pas le tuer. Ne pas le tuer. Furent les mots que se répéta Séverus comme un mantra pour conserver sa froideur et ne pas courir après cet impertinent. Le blond, de son côté, fut ravi de voir que les choses s'étaient arrangé avec son parrain adoré.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salazar était réveillé depuis maintenant une bonne heure et il avait eut tout le loisir d'observer les moindres détails de son protégé. Harry avait encore maigri et des cernes violacés s'étendaient sous ses paupières. Il ne comptait pas non plus les bleus sur divers endroit résultat de crise du jeune homme certainement. De plus, il avait eut confirmation par l'elfe de maison en question que le griffondor ne s'était pas alimenté en quoi que se soit. Le petit brun était donc sévèrement déshydrater. Il soupira de lassitude. Harry semblait avoir vitalement besoin de lui et le fait qu'il se serait laissé mourir s'il n'était pas revenu à temps le chagrinait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il avait complètement changé au contact du rouge et or et c'était assez déstabilisant. Des sentiments qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais plus ressentir refaisaient surface sans crier garde.

Harry papillonna des yeux et tourna immédiatement sa tête vers le fondateur pour s'assurer qu'il était là. Salazar lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.

« Bonjour chaton. »

« 'jour. »

Le fondateur se rapprocha du corps juvénile et l'enlaça fermement. Harry se laissa faire, dodelinant de la tête. Il aimait plus que tous ses moments où tout lui paraissait plus calme.

« Il faut que tu mange et que tu boives quelque chose. Tu es très faible. »

La voix n'était pas remplie de reproche mais on sentait une certaine désapprobation. Harry baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien.

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête et manges plutôt. »

Il fit apparaître un plateau rempli de nourriture en un claquement de doigt et le petit brun se sentit tout de suite très mal. La nourriture le rebutait et sa gorge se desséchait quand il voyait l'eau et les jus de fruit. Avant même de prendre une bouchée, il savait que cela n'allait pas passer. Cependant, le fondateur le voulait alors il prit sa fourchette et piqua une céréale. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à l'avaler et il lança un regard suppliant vers son maître. Salazar grogna pour la forme mais fit disparaître le plateau repas. Harry souffla de soulagement sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Tu ne pourras pas rester sans rien dans le corps très longtemps. Harry, le lien s'impatiente. Je suis quasiment sur qu'il te pousse à dépérir pour que nous nous unissions. Moi-même, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister… »

Harry baissa la tête à nouveau et balbutia mal à l'aise.

« Je…je suis désolé… »

Salazar lui releva et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être mais il faut que j'agisse et se sera ce soir. Je ne supporterais pas une autre journée à te voir mourir sous mes yeux. Je te laisse la journée pour te préparer. »

Sur ces paroles, il embrassa le front chaud du griffondor et parti dans la salle de bain. Harry se mit en boule dans le lit et réfléchit aux paroles de son maître. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant et il n'était plus sûr de ne pas en avoir envie.

La journée se passa très vite. Salazar avait été cherché une nouvelle garde robe à son esclave et cela lui avait pris l'après midi entière afin d'être entièrement convaincu. Le fait que se soit le tailleur du château l'intrigua. Son descendant ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il voit l'extérieur et cela le rendait curieux voir même suspicieux. Mais, ayant autre chose en tête, il relégua cette information dans un coin de son esprit. L'union était proche et chaque fibre de son corps appelait Harry. Heureusement pour lui, l'horloge sonna huit heures. Il se décida donc à monter les marches tranquillement, passant dans des couloirs étonnamment vides. La lourde porte se profila et son cœur accéléra ses battements. Il entra sans préambule et s'arrêta sur le seuil, le souffle coupé. Harry l'attendait, nu et a genoux, jambe replié sous lui, le dos droit et les yeux clos. Il s'y était donc préparé. Le petit brun dégageait ainsi une aura de calme et de maîtrise. La sensualité s'échappait par toutes les pores du jeune homme. L'éclairage tamisé du salon mettait en valeur la peau de nacre quoi qu'un peu trop pâle, de même que le corps fin et musclé. Le fondateur enleva ses vêtements d'un sort et s'approcha du griffondor. Il s'approcha lentement comme pour l'apprivoiser et se plaça derrière lui, laissant son souffle retomber sur la nuque gracile.

« Harry, tu es si beau ainsi. On dirait un ange… » Susurra t-il

Délicatement, il embrassa une épaule, faisant de très légers effleurements sur la peau satinée. Harry restait immobile mais le fondateur sentit son souffle se hacher. Il continua sa progression sur la nuque puis alla mordiller l'oreille. Harry se cambra, ouvrant la bouche sur une surprise muette. Ayant rapproché leur corps ainsi, Salazar en profita pour caresser les flancs de son protégé, chatouillant l'aine où il savait le griffondor sensible. Un gémissement retentit dans le silence de l'appartement. Les mains se firent plus baladeuses et elles explorèrent l'intérieur des cuisses, le torse, les boutons de chairs, et toutes parcelles de peau à sa portée. Harry gémissait maintenant sans retenue et se cambrait de plus en plus sous les attentions de son maître. Salazar le souleva en douceur et le retourna contre lui, automatiquement, le petit brun noua ses jambes autour de la taille de l'aîné et l'embrassa avec fougue. Serpentard lui rendit son baiser au centuple et l'installa sur la couche.

« Le rituel doit se faire avec les menottes de Salisfar, tu n'y échappera pas… » Souffla Salazar en s'éloignant à contrecœur.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'objet en question. Celui-ci était simple et rudimentaire, en apparence quelconque. L'une des menottes se referma sur son poignet et il tendit son autre main en détournant son regard de l'objet. Il ne sentit pas le contact froid du métal sur son poignet, au contraire un bruissement plus tard, il pu constater que le fondateur c'était lui-même relié à lui par la seconde attache. Une douce chaleur se diffusait à présent dans ses veines et la tête lui tournait. Sa tête tomba sur le matelas et ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, l'argenté le pris dans ses bras et murmura pour le garder conscient.

« Restes éveillé chaton, ce que tu ressens est mon désir pour toi. En partageant les menottes de Salisfar, nous échangeons notre essence, le lien sera ainsi moins à sens unique. Embrasses moi encore comme tout à l'heure… »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, ce que venait de lui annoncer Salazar le comblait au delà de ses espérance. Peut être Serpentard voyait-il en lui autre chose qu'un jouet ? Peut-être même le considérait-il avec un tant soit peu d'amour. Il s'appliqua donc à mettre un maximum de volonté dans le baiser, allant jusqu'au bout de ses réserves. Salazar dévia ensuite sur sa clavicule déposant une myriade de baiser appuyé sous les gémissements d'extase de son partenaire. Harry n'avait plus peur, il n'était que sensation, ne ressentant plus que le désir et la passion de son maître. Le fondateur tortura un moment les boutons de chairs, s'enhardissant des gémissements de plaisir de son amant. Harry enfoui une main possessive dans les cheveux argenté, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, chose que ce dernier n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. La peau de nacre se couvrit de frisson au fur et à mesure de la descente de Salazar.

« Maître, non… »

Harry ne pu finir sa phrase, Salazar venait de l'engloutir et il ne pu que gémir devant cette sensation si merveilleuse. Le fondateur s'employait d'ailleurs à lui faire perdre la tête et c'était réussi car le jeune homme ne sentit pas un doigt inquisiteur s'infiltrer en lui. Harry dodelinait de la tête, envahit par le désir vrillant ses reins, toutes les questions qui le hantaient s'étaient envolées, plus rien ne comptait à part lui et Salazar. Une légère douleur le traversa et le fit redescendre sur terre. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer et déglutit.

« Chut, chaton, c'est normal, restes calme. » Fit le fondateur en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

Le griffondor s'exhorta au calme. Il croyait en la parole du fondateur. La douleur reflua immédiatement quand l'argenté toucha un point sensible de son anatomie. Harry s'arque bouta et rejeta la tête en arrière accompagnant son geste d'un cri de plaisir. Après quelques minutes de cette préparation, l'aîné retira ses doigts s'attirant un soupir de frustration de la part de son amant. Il se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité du petit brun et dans une lente poussée s'enfonça profondément. La douleur jusque là occulté refit surface et Harry grimaça. Son compagnon lui ravi ses lèvres pour effacer la souffrance peinte sur ce si joli minois. Salazar était maintenant immobile, attendant le moment propice pour commencer. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, signe de l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas prendre possession sur le champ de cet étroit fourreau qui le rendait fou.

« Merlin, Harry, c'est… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car le petit brun avait enchaîné le premier mouvement le faisant se glisser plus profondément encore. Ses dernières défenses cédèrent et il entama un long va et vient langoureux. Il se mit en tête de faire tomber une pluie de baiser sur le visage et le cou du plus jeune, accompagnant chaque coup de reins par une caresse plus appuyée. Harry était maintenant aux anges, il se sentait entier, serein, ce corps se mouvant contre lui, en lui, lui faisait voir les étoiles. Elles furent d'autant plus brillantes quand le rythme s'accéléra, le fondateur touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Il ne pu alors que demander toujours plus vite, plus fort, encore une fois, leurs ébats rythmé par le cliquetis des menottes les enserrant. Quand une main vint s'enrouler autour de son membre, un frisson puissant vint parcourir son corps et sa vision se noircit. Il entendit à peine son maître crier son prénom dans leur jouissance simultanée puis ce fut le trou noir.

Salazar venait d'avoir l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il constata que le griffondor s'était surement endormi. La respiration lente et calme, il gisait sous lui, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres si douces. Il déposa un baiser sur le front moite et se déplaça à côté de lui, pour mieux le prendre dans ses bras. Calé ainsi, il ne pu que s'endormir, ne remarquant pas les filaments dorés pénétrant leur deux corps enlacés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rémus arpentait de long en large son salon depuis maintenant une bonne partie de la nuit. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Draco et si cela l'avait énervé au début, maintenant l'inquiétude avait pris place. Quatre jours de disparition, s'en était trop. Il se résolut donc à partir dignement à sa recherche en lançant un sort douloureux certes mais efficace. Il réunit à la va vite ses affaires et se positionna dans son salon, regardant une dernière fois la vue à travers l'immense baie vitrée, il soupira. Cette maison qu'il avait achetée dans une rue moldue était vraiment paisible et quoi qu'il lui en coute il ramènerait Draco ici ! Lui seul et son compagnon connaissait cette retraite coupée du monde. De plus la reprise des cours était dans trois petits jours alors il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi le blond devait disparaître si longtemps sans laisser de trace.

Résigné, il leva sa baguette sur lui et s'apprêta à lancer la formule quand un bruit d'explosion retentit dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il pointa sa baguette magique en direction du bruit c'est-à-dire la cheminée et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son compagnon. L'horreur se peignit sur ses traits quand il avisa l'état dans lequel se trouvait le blond. Son instinct de protection monta en flèche et il saisit rapidement le corps à demi conscient en prenant garde de ne toucher aucune blessure. Le serpentard gémit cependant quand son corps fut déplacé, la douleur de ses membres endoloris se réveillant. Rémus le transporta dans leur chambre et le déposa délicatement, les sourcils froncés et l'air grave. Il se mit à nettoyer et panser chaque blessure, découvrant la peau recouverte de sang au fur et à mesure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter les expressions tantôt de souffrance tantôt de soulagement de son compagnon.

« …Mus…je…pardon… » Murmura le blond en gigotant de plus belle.

Le loup posa la petite fiole de potion rouge pour les hémorragies. Toute colère était effacée devant ce spectacle. Il pensa sérieusement à avoir une discussion avec son amant, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Draco devait vraiment être éreinté pour dire ce genre de mot pour si peu comme il aurait dit. Il replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de son patient et saisit un nouveau linge, plus que les bras et le cou qui ne présentait que des blessures superficielles et il serait enfin soigné. Il enleva le sang maculant le cou puis descendit aux clavicules, trempant régulièrement son linge devant le sang maculé en abondance. Draco n'avait pas pu perdre autant de sang, il y avait forcement celui d'un autre et cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être cela. Presque désespérément il termina les poignets et une larme coula en découvrant le tatouage enlaidissant la peau si diaphane. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux. Ils étaient embués de larmes, et la respiration se fit plus hachée.

« Pardon…Rémus….pardonne…moi. » Fit-il faiblement.

Le loup sentit la tristesse enserrait son cœur. Son compagnon lui avait menti. C'était inqualifiable. Sans un mot, il se leva et sorti de la chambre. Le loup en lui, souffrait de cette double appartenance et l'homme pleurait devant la marque qui avait tué ses amis, sa mère et son amour. Pour le moment il voulait penser au calme. Il s'enferma alors dans son bureau et médita.

Dans la chambre bleue, un jeune homme blond recouvert de bandage, pleurait, roulé en boule au fond de son lit. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était que peu face à son cœur qui saignait sans relâche. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les rayons de soleil effleurèrent son visage. Un grognement indistinct sorti de sa bouche et il se retourna d'un coup de l'autre côté pour fuir la lumière traîtresse. Il trouva un corps chaud et tendre et sans réfléchir plus, il s'y lova. Une main vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il soupira de d'aise. La chaleur qui l'avait habité depuis des semaines semblait l'avoir quitté. Son estomac cria famine et c'est ce qui le décida à franchement se réveiller. Il constata que le fondateur était là et que c'était contre lui qu'il s'était lové quelques minutes plus tôt. Il rougit à cette pensée et encore plus si ce n'est possible au souvenir cuisant de cette nuit. Il s'apprêtait à fuir le lit quand une main le recoucha avec douceur mais fermeté.

« Maintenant que tu es entièrement à moi, ne compte pas fuir au levé. »

La voix du fondateur n'était pas froide mais plutôt amusé, il se détendit, le cœur plus léger soudainement. Salazar Serpentard était quelqu'un de bon, il en était sûr. La preuve, un plateau repas apparut par magie dans un claquement de doigt de l'aîné.

« Je crois savoir que tu as faim. Bon appétit petit chat. »

Salazar se leva en déposant un baiser sur le front du griffondor qui n'en revenait pas de tant de tendresse. Comment l'homme froid qu'il avait rencontré il y a trois semaines avait pu devenir celui qui venait de filer dans la douche ? Il n'en savait rien pour l'instant mais foi de Potter il mènerait l'enquête. Harry ne constata pas le fin halo doré entourant son marquage transformé en rune noire.

& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !& !&

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé, détesté ?

A bientôt pour la suite !

Plein de bisous

Jalana…


	10. faute avouée à demi pardonnée

Chapitre 9

Bonsoir à toute ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été longue mais ayant eu un accident (pas trop grave) de voiture ! Je n'ai pas pu bien écrire ! Enfin l'important c'est que je suis de retour ! Toutes les réponses à vos questions sont dans ce chapitre ! Je vous embrasse tous et bonne lecture !!

Bisous

Jalana…

**Chapitre 9…**

Pardonner ou s'entêter tel était le choix que Rémus avait devant lui en ce moment. Refusant de céder au sentiment de tristesse envahissant son âme sœur, il se resservit du thé et croqua dans un morceau de chocolat. Il en avait bien besoin. En effet, sa relation avec Draco était difficile pour ne pas dire compliquée. Si au début il avait craint les réactions du blond maintenant c'était l'inverse. Parfois, il le reconnaissait à peine tant il était doux et compréhensif et il devait avouer que cela enlevait de son charme à la longue. Mais le point le plus important pour lui était qu'ils étaient ensemble. Rémus lui avait dit que se battre contre lui, lui déchirerait le cœur. Et Draco avait acquiescé, en lui disant mot pour mot : « Je ne l'aurais ni dans un avenir proche ni dans un avenir lointain. » Cette phrase avait scellé leur couple, leur amour et leur déchéance. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre tout près de la pièce où se trouvait le loup. Son esprit pensa automatiquement au blond. Il se leva en vitesse et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se précipiter dans le couloir et l'apercevoir, au bas de la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, le teint pâle et les traits tirés. Un poids énorme se posa sur sa poitrine à cette vue. Instinctivement, il voulut l'aider à se relever mais le serpentard s'arracha à sa prise et se releva péniblement. Méthodiquement il avançait pas à pas dans le couloir, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

« Draco ne fais pas l'idiot, reviens te coucher ! » Fit-il en contrôlant sa voix.

Le jeune homme se figea net en entendant cette phrase. Il se retourna au ralenti et Rémus pu voir l'air hautain de son compagnon dans toute sa splendeur. Pourtant, il voyait bien au fond des orbes gris la tristesse.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu me lance le regard que tu aurais adressé au pire des mangemorts et ensuite tu pars sans rien dire, et tu me demande d'arrêter de faire l'idiot en m'en allant ? La lycanthropie a tué tout tes neurones ma parole… »

Rémus fut blessé par le pique lancé mais que brièvement. Il connaissait son compagnon. Celui-ci attaquait avant pour ne pas qu'on le fasse souffrir. Draco était comme divisé en deux personnalités. Il y avait le côté tendre, joueur, aimant et le côté arrogant, hautain, méprisant. Mais c'est exactement cela qui avait plu au loup, le blond continuait de lancer un chapelet d'injure visant à blesser Rémus. Celui-ci resta impassible, quand ce dernier s'interrompit le temps de reprendre son souffle, le lycan le coupa.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

Le jeune homme resta hébété quelques secondes, voulant semble t-il se reprendre pour ne pas craquer mais ce fut peine perdue. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et son regard d'orage flancha.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça…tu ne vois pas que je suis mauvais pour toi…je ne t'apporterais jamais rien de bien…tu devrais partir pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! » S'emporta soudainement le serpentard.

L'aîné ne répondit pas et s'avança vers son amant. Celui-ci lui hurla de se reculer, de ne pas s'approcher, il se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers la porte d'entrée. Ne l'écoutant même pas et en rivant son regard mordoré sur son vis-à-vis, il approcha toujours plus près. Il atteignit enfin son but et enlaça fermement la taille svelte du vert et argent. Draco se débattit autant qu'il pu puis se laissa entraîner par les mots doux et apaisant de son compagnon. Il enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou et tenta de calmer le flot qui coulait de ses yeux.

« Allez viens, tu es encore sous le coup des émotions de la bataille, il faut que tu te reposes et nous en parlerons après. »

Rémus le souleva et le porta au point de départ c'est-à-dire dans le lit. Il voulut lâcher le blond mais celui-ci s'accrocha à lui et lui murmura.

« Tu seras là quand j'ouvrirais les yeux n'est ce pas ? Tu ne m'abandonnes pas ? Je ne le support… »

« Chut, et dors au lieu de refaire l'idiot. » Le coupa le loup en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, il tiqua à cet emportement de la part du blond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait la question avec toujours cette peur au fond des yeux. Entendant la respiration à présent régulière, il se permit d'aller prendre une douche afin de se détendre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Maître, vous m'avez fait mander ? »

Voldemort était confortablement assis sur son siège dans la salle du trône et sirotait un liquide noirâtre inconnu.

« Malfoy, mon fidèle serviteur dis moi, as-tu ressenti quelques chose d'étrange la nuit où nous sommes revenus au château après notre défaite ! » Finit-il hargneusement à ce souvenir.

Lucius ferma les yeux une demi-seconde se rappelant le banquet qui avait suivi. Un repas plutôt morbide quand on considérait que tout les hommes ayant commis un acte répréhensible pendant l'attaque aux yeux de leur chef, avaient péri empoisonné.

« Non mon Lord, je suis parti très tôt pour m'enquérir de la santé de mon fils. » Répondit-il surement.

Voldemort eut une grimace et Lucius craignit un instant avoir mal répondu à la question.

« Ne te préoccupe pas trop de ton héritier, il faut qu'il fasse ses preuves seul, tu n'as plus à le prendre en charge. »

La menace suintait dans la phrase, il n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer proche de son fils pendant un long moment où que se soit. Lucius soupira, intérieurement et s'abaissa une dernière fois quand le Seigneur des ténèbres le congédia d'un geste de la main.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, seul dans les appartements. Ceux-ci étaient grands et spacieux mais il manquait la présence de son amant pour qu'il s'y sente bien et celui-ci était actuellement en vadrouille Merlin seul savait où. Après avoir longuement admiré l'immense parc du manoir de son ennemi. Il flâna à droite, à gauche, et il trouva une feuille avec un joli crayon. Pris d'une envie subite, il se mit à dessiner des formes abstraites, laissant errer son esprit. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le crayon qu'il tenait changer de couleur au gré de ses pensées. Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Aussitôt, il leva la tête et son cœur accéléra ses battements en voyant les lèvres de son compagnon se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante. Il apprécia le baiser tout en douceur et son sourire se fit rêveur.

« Tu as un remarquable coup de crayon chaton, je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Harry fut étonné du compliment mais tenta de n'en paraître rien. Cela ne fut apparemment pas concluant puisque le fondateur esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Tu as meilleure mine, c'est bien. » Constata l'aîné à haute voix.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il sentait que l'homme voulait des réponses même bénignes.

« J'ai…plus mal…de partout. » Fit-il hésitant.

« Parfait. Que voudrais tu faire aujourd'hui, il nous reste une bonne partie de l'après midi. » Reprit l'argenté constatant que le brun ne parlait plus.

Harry avait le regard un peu dans le vague. Il se sentait comme bercé par la voix de l'homme, anesthésié à son contact. Il fermait progressivement les yeux, appréciant au maximum la présence bienfaisante de son protecteur.

« Harry ? »

Son prénom murmuré d'une voix si suave le fit bondir. Il se reprit avec difficulté et tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles qui avaient été dites. Salazar avait sentit que son amant se laissait aller mais à quoi, il aurait aimé savoir.

« Alors ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, en vain, il ne se rappelait plus le début de la discussion.

« Que veux tu faire, je te disais qu'il faudra bien que nous sortions un jour d'ici. »

« NON ! »

Le petit brun avait presque criait cette phrase. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'angoissait tant que ça mais il ne voulait aucunement voir d'autre personne et s'éloigner de son amant. Salazar fut grandement surpris mais n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de passer une main apaisante dans la chevelure brune. Harry se calma aussitôt et murmura tout bas.

« Pas maintenant. »

Salazar choisit ses mots avec précaution. Il ne voulait pas braquer son compagnon alors qu'il venait de l'accepter. Il ne voulait plus d'une relation basé sur la souffrance. Le minois du griffondor le calmait et sa présence était plaisante. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le petit brun. Celui-ci avait maintenant la tête penchée sur le côté et se posait surement des questions sur son silence.

« Harry, tu ne pourras pas rester enfermé ici longtemps. Il faut que je voie mon descendant et que nous réglions quelques détails. Plusieurs choses m'intriguent et je veux des explications qu'il a en sa possession. »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna au nom de son ennemi ultime mais ne dit rien. Il savait que pour l'instant, même s'il se méfiait, son maître accordait une certaine importance à Voldemort. Il frissonna néanmoins de frayeur en se remémorant leur dernier échange et la répulsion qui les unissait. Comment allait-il rester dans la même pièce que lui sans s'effondrer de douleur à cause de sa cicatrice.

« Tu as froid ? » S'enquit soudain son maître en l'inspectant des pieds à la tête.

Pour ne pas exprimer l'origine de ses poils se hérissant sur sa peau, il hocha de la tête sans grande conviction. Il sentait une pointe d'inquiétude chez l'homme et cela lui faisait plaisir sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Il se retrouva alors en un tour de bras dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amant. Harry fut déstabilisé au possible par cet élan de tendresse. A moins qu'il avait un but caché ? Peut-être voulait-il plus ? Comme la nuit dernière ? Non, il l'aurait senti si cela aurait été le cas. Ne ressentant rien à part un bonheur rassurant, il se blottit plus avant et cala sa tête sur la clavicule de l'homme.

Salazar essayait de résister et de réfréner les pensées qui lui venait à la tête mais même en parfait occlumens, il peinait. Le souffle régulier dans son cou lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tout corps. Il mit donc fin rapidement à l'étreinte et remarqua avec hésitation l'air triste sur le joli visage du griffondor. Une idée lui vint alors. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de leur appartement et sortit un vieux grimoire. Il agrandit le sofa et s'y installa confortablement. Après un regard interrogateur, le griffondor sourit et se lova contre lui. Le titre ne l'attirait pas du tout mais la position lui plaisait. Il ferma les yeux de béatitude et se laissa bercé par la voix envoutante de son amant qui lisait avec une concentration feinte : **Les** **potions de magie noire des fondateurs à notre époque**.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'eau chaude l'avait détendu et c'est serein qu'il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre où reposait son amour. Il observa avec une étincelle dans les yeux, la courbe de son dos, une jambe galbée sortant des draps, la chevelure miroitante sous les rayons du soleil. Draco représentait la tentation à cet instant et Rémus entendit presque le loup hurlait en lui de faire sien encore une fois, pour prouver qu'il était à lui malgré la marque.

« Rémus ? »

La voix incertaine de son compagnon le ramena sur terre. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et remonta la couverture fautive. Rémus allait repartir dans sa contemplation admirative quand une voix fébrile mais déterminé retentit.

« Je n'ais jamais voulu ça mais je ne te connaissais pas encore ou du moins je ne croyais pas encore à l'amour. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que c'était. Mes parents m'aiment, j'en suis sûr mais ils ne peuvent pas l'exprimer librement le Lord ne l'approuverais pas. Ils sont du côté de la lumière eux aussi, à leur manière et c'est dans cet optique qu'ils m'ont élevé. Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître et c'est vrai. Mon père a juste fait ce qu'il croyait juste. Il ne tue pas pour rien ou par plaisir. Il tue par nécessité. J'ai reçu la marque à 12 ans. Quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdu et je le suis encore dans la moindre mesure. Je me rappelle t'avoir dit que je ne prendrais aucunement la marque dans un avenir proche ou lointain et je ne t'ai pas menti puisque je l'avais déjà. Pour les griffondor c'est du pareil au même mais pour nous autre serpentard c'est une esquive. Cependant, je m'étais juré que si tu me posais la question, je te répondrais la vérité. Et puis il y a cette mission. Harry allait mal, mes parents étaient Merlin seul sait où et j'ai été appelé. Je ne pouvais parler à personne. Il y avait tellement de sang, de cri, de pleur, plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. J'ai évité de tuer mais parfois c'était pour ma propre survie. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai craqué, je ne me battais plus. Le Lord a sonné la retraite et j'ai pu rentrer. Je suis venu ici, conscient que mon secret serait révélé. » Finit-il le blond en fermant les yeux.

Rémus écouta attentivement la fin du récit puis asséna une gifle à son amant. Draco leva des yeux surpris et toucha sa joue piquante. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction mais la violence du geste le choqua. Il croyait avoir une chance avec le loup et finalement, il s'était trompé.

« Ca, c'est pour avoir arrêter de te battre. Qu'aurais-je fais sans toi, y as-tu pensé ? » Marmonna Rémus entre ses dents.

Draco ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Peut-être avait-il une chance en effet. Timidement, il s'approcha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pleines. Rémus y répondit, approfondissant le baiser.

« Il va falloir beaucoup plus que ça pour montrer au loup que tu lui appartient toujours ! »

« Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra et même plus… » Susurra langoureusement le blond en se collant au corps de son amant.

Rémus perdit pieds et se mit au dessus de son amour. Il saisit les poignets qui essayaient de les rapprocher et les emprisonna de sa main contre le mur. Draco ne pu qu'onduler espérant ainsi faire perdre totalement le contrôle à son compagnon et gagner la bataille. Mais peine perdu, après avoir littéralement enflammé le corps du blond en caresse et autre, il se stoppa et murmura sensuellement tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

« Repose toi, ce n'était qu'un avant goût. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salazar Serpentard avait un dilemme sur les bras. Un diner se donnait le soir même dans la grande salle et bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'il se dérobe. Seulement lui, voulait absolument que son amant vienne et même si il suffisait de le vouloir assez fort, il se répugnait à le faire. Harry prenait une énième douche depuis le début de la journée et il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Il décida alors de le rejoindre ou du moins de voir pourquoi le jeune homme mettait autant de temps. Il entra donc à pas de loup dans la grande pièce d'eau et avisa immédiatement le corps remuant sous l'eau qu'il devinait froide. Quand des gémissements lui parvinrent, il comprit aisément la cause du temps prolongé de son chaton sous l'eau. Il se glissa sans bruit derrière le corps appuyé d'une main contre le mur. Harry haleta plus fort et s'arrêta une minute pour reprendre son souffle. C'est ce moment là que choisi Serpentard pour continuer le mouvement. Pendant qu'il imprimait d'une main un mouvement souple, l'autre se fit caressante, parcourant le corps cambré de plaisir. Harry qui avait sursauté se détendit à une vitesse hors norme devant les sensations qui naissait en lui. Il avait évité toute la journée le désir de son maître qui lui vrillait les reins et maintenant il se sentait soulagé, comme si la tension partait à ce simple contact. Quand Salazar ralenti juste avant la jouissance du jeune homme, celui-ci grogna de frustration.

« Tu m'accompagneras ce soir ? » Murmura le fondateur en prenant soin que son souffle atteigne la nuque si sensible de son protégé.

Harry ne comprenant et ne voulant pas comprendre à quoi faisait allusion son maître, hocha la tête et tenta de bouger pour obtenir plus de sensation. Peine perdu, il était pris dans un étau de fer.

« Réponds à haute voix chaton. » Continua t-il en léchant à présent le lobe d'oreille.

« D'accord. » Feula le petit bun.

Satisfait, l'argenté reprit son action et en profita pour commencer la préparation de son compagnon. Constatant très vite que le griffondor était plus que prêt, il profita de la quiétude post orgasmique de son amant pour s'introduire dans cet étroit fourreau de chair. Il grinça des dents pour retenir ses gémissements de bonheur. Il se sentait tant en phase avec lui-même en cet instant. Très vite, la cadence qu'il imposa les emmena dans les étoiles et il dû rattraper son petit brun qui s'effondra de plaisir si tôt après. Il lui passa un peignoir fin et le déposa dans le divan.

« Je… » Commença le jeune homme.

« C'était parfait ! » Le coupa le fondateur sentant la gêne de son esclave.

Harry ne dit plus rien et s'imprégna du paysage qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Il avait aimé, il en était sûr et pourtant il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi en présence de l'argenté. Il avait sans cesse besoin de savoir qu'il était là ou pas loin, de le toucher ou d'être touché. Parfois, c'était comme si il entendait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose et quand il osait les faire, son maître paraissait surpris mais appréciait sans aucun doute. Il faudrait qu'il se documente sur cela.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta à nouveau quand il sentit une paire de bras le soulever. Il tourna la tête et se blottit dans l'étreinte ayant sentit le parfum musqué de son amant.

« Je n'aime pas quand tes yeux sont vides. Habille toi et avec élégance. »

Harry fit des yeux ronds devant la phrase. Salazar s'inquiétait pour lui apparemment mais il l'avait habilement caché par un ordre. S'habiller ? Pourquoi faire ?

Devant le regard ahuri de son amant, Salazar déclara.

« Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai demandé sous la douche ? »

Harry réalisa soudain les mots et blanchit. Cet homme l'avait pris en traître, dans un moment de faiblesse. Il réussit néanmoins à contenir sa voix pour dire.

« Où ? »

Le sourire vainqueur de son maître ne lui plaisait déjà pas beaucoup mais les paroles furent bien pires.

« Dans la salle du trône, il y a un banquet en l'honneur d'une tribu tenu par mon descendant. »

Harry pensa à se jeter tout de suite dans le vide mais l'air contrarié de son maître à cause de son manque de réaction lui interdit. Alors il lui sembla entendre à nouveau la petite voix.

_Accepte avec joie, il y tient tellement, tu ne peux refuser…_

Reprenant ses esprits quand le fondateur l'appela, il acquiesça avec un sourire feint et ouvrit son armoire sous les yeux appréciateur de son maître.

&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée d'un certain Tarik Vitalis.

Vous saurez qui sait dans la suite mais je peux déjà vous sire qu'il n'est pas humain et qu'il sera un personnage récurent.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Enorme bisous

Jalana…


	11. Vérité éclatante

Chapitre 12

Bonsoir à toutes ! Voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! Ca y est, ce chapitre contient une scène importante que vous attendiez depuis un bout de temps ! Elle met en place aussi mon nouveau perso et ses attentes ainsi que ses liens ! J'espère que tous cela vous plaira !

Pour les questions, **Honey1607**, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre pour la plupart, ensuite, concernant les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry, tu as eu la bonne intuition mais je ne peux te les dévoiler…sorry ! **Miaka**, non Tarik ne sera pas méchant enfin pas complètement ! Tu verras dans la suite ! **666Naku**, c'est exact mais si l'on fait attention aux petits détails, on se rend compte que Salazar est vraiment isolé et qu'il n'a, pour l'instant, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment ! Mais cela change à partir de ce soir !! **Kai''**, tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre donc je ne te gâche pas le suspens ! Me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Bisous !

Jalana…

**Chapitre 10…**

Harry fit une moue boudeuse en s'inspectant dans le miroir de la chambrée. Il portait un pantalon noir accompagnée d'une chemise émeraude tout à fait jolie mais il se trouvait trop maigre, ses cheveux toujours indiscipliné retombait en une cascade sur son dos.

« Je te trouve à croquer. »

Le petit brun sursauta devant la voix grave et veloutée se trouvant à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il sourit timidement et baissa ses yeux sur ses chaussures. Salazar rit à son tour discrètement et enlaça par la taille son esclave.

« Allez viens, je déteste être en retard. »

Les deux hommes s'en furent donc dans les couloirs, ignorant totalement les regards curieux ou effaré qu'ils croisaient. Harry, trop plongé dans ses réflexions et Salazar admirant la beauté sauvage qui se dégageait de son compagnon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voldemort était assis sur son trône et écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'un de ses serviteurs. Un froid prenant envahit la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui avait été ouverte de manière un peu trop fracassante. Une jeune fille d'apparence frêle, responsable si l'on constatait son regard gêné, se tenait devant la lourde porte.

« Sotte, ne connais tu pas le mot discret ? » Fit une voix froide et envoutante.

« Tarik, je… »

Mais l'homme l'ignora. Il marcha d'un pas lent, lourd mais gracieux, dégageant une force exceptionnelle et sans aucun doute inhumaine. Quand la lumière toucha son visage, tous les convives retinrent leur souffle devant la beauté de l'étranger. Mesurant presque 1 mètre 90 et possédant un corps fort et musclé, il imposait un respect naturel. Son visage exprimait une douceur presque dangereuse et ses yeux, pareille à deux turquoises ne trompait personne. Cet homme était dangereux, menaçant. Un sarouel noir accompagnée d'une tunique serré à col mao couleur océan relevait la couleur caramélisé du teint et l'intensité de ses yeux.

« Tarik ! Bienvenue. » Lança Voldemort feintant l'amabilité.

« C'est Vitalis. Bonjour. » Répondit le visiteur.

Voldemort fit un effort immense pour ne pas jeter un avada à l'homme qui avait osait le reprendre. Mais il le voulait comme allié, il préféra ne pas l'attaquer immédiatement et puis chez les gens de sa race, l'avada ne servait à rien.

« Installez vous, il ne manque plus que deux personnes et nous commencerons. »

« Ils sont là. » Murmura un jeune homme blond.

En effet, Salazar Serpentard et Harry Potter se tenaient sur le seuil. Le petit brun commençait à ressentir un tiraillement au niveau de sa cicatrice, et il s'était raidit sous les regards dérangeant de la quarantaine d'invités. Le fondateur le poussa silencieusement à avancer et c'est contraint qu'il s'y résigna. Voldemort arborait un sourire malfaisant en désignant la place à sa droite. Salazar s'assit sans jeter un regard aux personnes présentes et fronça des sourcils en constatant l'unique place qu'il avait pris sans réfléchir. Il allait répliquer mais le Lord ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Les esclaves ne s'asseye en aucun cas à une table mais parterre. » Souligna t-il en désignant le sol.

Le fondateur se savait piéger mais il allait quand même répliquer, ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus. Les esclaves faisaient parti du passé maintenant, du moins en rapport à leur place. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une ancienne coutume garantissant la fidélité et non la servitude. Cependant, il vit Harry s'asseoir brusquement par terre, à moitié caché par la nappe. Salazar se rassit donc et fixa son interlocuteur d'un regard noir. C'est une voix chantante qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Sal ! Je savais bien que tu ne t'étais pas laisser mourir ! »

Salazar tourna la tête vivement vers l'origine de la voix et découvrit avec stupéfaction son ami de longue date.

« Tarik ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! » Fit-il d'un ton détaché et froid mais le contentement au fond des yeux.

L'homme se rengorgea et se rassit après avoir serré avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme la main blanche du fondateur. Voldemort grimaça, ne voyant pas d'un bon augure la relation que semblait entretenir les deux hommes. Il fit donc un vague geste de la main pour que le diner soit servi et quel diner, des plat succulent furent servi aux mangemorts ainsi qu'à Salazar et Voldemort mais les autres invités virent un groupe de moldu s'avancer vers chacun d'eux et présenter leur poignet.

« Va-t'en pauvre moldu. » Marmonna Tarik d'une voix froide.

Voyant que le Seigneur des ténèbres fixait son vis-à-vis avec curiosité, il jugea utile de se justifier pour une fois.

« J'ai déjà trouvé mon rossignol, il me faut juste le séduire alors je jeûne.

Le repas reprit donc. Salazar ne fut en aucun cas surpris par la nourriture proposé, connaissant Tarik depuis ses 20 ans, mais les mangemorts parurent dégouté par le spectacle. Un grognement de Vitalis plus tard, et tout le monde mangeait dans le silence.

« Que pensez-vous de ma proposition alors mon cher Vitalis ? » Demanda le Lord après un long silence.

« Nous parlerons affaire en privé, j'ai des conditions à émettre et plusieurs choses à régler en cette demeure. »

« Bien. Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer, je vous propose donc de me rejoindre demain dans mon bureau, j'y serais toute la matinée. »

« C'est d'accord. » Affirma Tarik, distrait.

Et pour cause, il cherchait à savoir quelle était l'identité de la personne dont le cœur battait à un rythme bien lent, sous la table. Le Lord avait parlé d'esclave mais il savait que Salazar ne pourrait pas se lier autant à quelqu'un. Et la présence de son vieil ami était aussi un mystère car si lui était immortel, ce n'était pas le cas du fondateur. Salazar aurait dû vivre au maximum une centaine d'année mais pas plus. Interceptant les yeux métalliques de son vis-à-vis, ils se comprirent en quelques instants. Le repas passa à une vitesse extrêmement lente et Salazar cru qu'il allait sortir de table au moins quatre fois durant le repas. De plus, il ne pouvait savoir si le jeune homme allait bien, puisque celui-ci était apparent éloigné de la chaise où il était. Quand Voldemort se leva pour prendre congé suivi de tous ses serviteurs, Tarik et le fondateur ne pu que soupirer de bonheur. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir parler. Le chef congédia tous son groupe et attendit que tous le monde se retirent de la salle.

« Sal, je me demande si… » Commença t-il perplexe en voyant son ami cherché des yeux frénétiquement quelque chose.

« Deux minutes. Harry ! » Finit-il en chuchotant.

Le fondateur finit par s'accroupir et soulevant la nappe, découvrit son petit brun, agenouillé sur le sol froid. Il eut beau l'appeler celui-ci ne répondait pas. Agacé, il lança un accio sur son esclave et celui-ci se matérialisa soudainement dans ses bras. Il remarqua alors que son corps été gelé et que les iris étaient encore une fois inexistant. Soucieux, il intima à un Tarik étrangement silencieux, de le suivre dans ses appartements. Le trajet fut très court et le vampire avait presque réalisé dans quel pétrin s'était fourré son ami quand ils arrivèrent.

« Restes là, je vais l'allongé un peu… » Fit Salazar.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Si ce gamin est effectivement ton esclave, il ne reprendra pied, qu'avec ton contact. » Souligna judicieusement le vampire.

Le fondateur hocha la tête et s'installa dans son fauteuil, son esclave, calé étroitement dans ses bras. La petite taille de celui-ci s'avérait parfois pratique. Il ne pu s'empêcher de toucher la peau de nacre du bout des doigts, de caresser ses flancs avec tendresse et de finir sa course dans les cheveux bruns de plus en plus longs.

« Sais-tu qui il est ? » Fit Tarik de but en blanc.

Salazar le dévisagea, cherchant à connaître la raison du bouleversement de son ami. Quand le vampire répéta sa question, agacé, il consentit à répondre.

« Harry Potter pourquoi ? »

Tarik émit un sifflement puis se leva pour arpenter la pièce. Le fondateur était de plus en plus intrigué par les réactions de son ami. Jamais il n'avait vu le brun perdre son sang froid aussi vite.

« Harry Potter rien que ça n'est ce pas ? C'est le Survivant ! Celui-qui-doit-mourir ! Ou alors Celui-qui-a-survécu ! Il a tellement de nom que cela en est indécent. Il est le sauveur et toi tu en as fais ton esclave et puis d'abord pourquoi es tu vivant ? Tu devrais être six pieds sous terre ! Merde Sal, tu ne peux pas avoir mille trente et un ans ! Pourquoi as-tu disparu après le meurtre de… »

« Assez ! » Cria le fondateur.

Tarik se rassit mais continua de fixer son vis-à-vis avec colère. Celle qu'il avait éprouvé quand son meilleur ami, le seul humain en qui il avait confiance, avait disparu brutalement, sans nouvelle. L'annonce de sa mort, reclus, l'avait ébranlé comme jamais. Et voilà qu'il le retrouvait maintenant, dans cette époque troublé où il jouait avec la vie des uns et des autres en voulant tirer son propre profit. Il voulait des réponses et maintenant.

« Sal, tu as intérêt à répondre parce que sinon, je te vide de ton sang sur place. » Grogna t-il en montrant ses canines.

Salazar avait bien remarqué les différentes expressions passant sur le visage de son ami mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela serait si fort. Et puis, il était troublé. Toutes ses questions qu'il lui avait posées. Il n'en savait pas la moitié. Qu'est ce que c'était que ses noms ? Le jeune Malfoy en était seulement à l'arrivée de son esclave à Poudlard et il n'avait été qu'évasif quant au contexte. Il se dit qu'il faudrait attraper le blond très tôt histoire d'arrêter cette mascarade de marché.

« Je n'en ai pas fait mon esclave volontairement et je ne suis pas mort en reclus comme il te plait de le dire. J'ai décidé que mon temps sur terre était résolu alors j'ai laissé échapper ma magie afin de fusionner avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais je rappelle être tombé dans un tourbillon de couleur puis je me suis relevé ici, en ces lieux où je ne connaissais rien, lié à cet ange. Je pense que mon descendant a voulu le lier à lui. Pour cela, il lui fallait une forte relique magique, il a pris mon médaillon et cela m'a ramené à la vie. Je n'ais pas encore toutes les réponses à mes questions Tarik, mais je les aurais et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je pense bien en avoir d'autre… » Fit-il évasivement.

Le vampire regardait son vis-à-vis avec stupéfaction. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que cela aille si loin. Que lui dire ? Il savait les a priori du fondateur et il craignait une brouille sérieuse. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance de retrouver son ami, de lui faire voir le monde tel qu'il était devenu. Il soupira longuement puis fixa ses yeux marins dans ceux de l'argenté et déclara.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Alors écoute, la vie actuelle n'est pas facile pour les sorciers et encore moins pour les créatures magiques mais celui que tu tiens dans tes bras peut peut-être tout arranger. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco se réveilla en gémissant, ses membres endoloris semblaient s'éveiller en même temps que lui. Les courbatures avaient élues domicile dans son corps et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il se releva et s'adossa au mur, rabattant les couvertures trop chaudes en cette matinée. Ou était-il ? Une peur bien connue s'empara de son être mais il s'efforça de la contenir. Son ventre émit un bruit peu aristocratique et il s'apprêtait à se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit. Devinant l'objet de la présence de son amant, il se renfrogna, agacé. Rémus sourit devant l'ai boudeur de son compagnon.

« Quelle humeur mon ange de si bon matin ! »

Voyant que le blond s'enfonçait dans son mutisme, il continua en déposant le plateau repas qu'il faisait léviter derrière lui.

« N'avais tu pas faim ? »

« J'en ai marre que tu devines tout sur moi… » Marmonna le serpentard.

Rémus sourit doucement et passa une main dans la chevelure blonde. Draco renifla devant cette technique censée l'amadouer et se lança dans une diatribe de sarcasme quand il fut coupé dans son élan par des lèvres impérieuses. Le baiser lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas le loup et il s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était trop de fois endormi avec l'un de ses parents pour à son réveil le trouver ensanglanté sur le sol d'une quelconque pièce.

« J'ai envie de toi… » Murmura le loup garou.

Draco sourit contre le cou qu'il embrassait avec ferveur puis se redressa pour se mettre à califourchon sur son amant. Se collant le plus étroitement à lui, il gémit en bougeant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

« Moi aussi, Rém, moi aussi. » Souffla t-il.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo arpentait les couloirs obscurs du manoir de Voldemort, tentant de retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale Ses cheveux châtain clair retombé doucement sur ses yeux ocre et il du à plusieurs reprise les replacer derrière ses oreilles. Son père avait raison, il ferait mieux de les couper. Il tomba à un énième croisement et il s'assit contre le mur en soupirant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le sens de l'orientation assez aigue pour se retrouver dans ce château. Il y venait pourtant depuis ses dix ans. Soudain il entendit deux personnes chuchoter et il se tapit un peu plus dans l'obscurité pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Même si il n'était pas le serpentard par excellence, il en avait quand même les reflexes. Les voix se firent plus fortes.

_Sal ! Tu ne comprends pas, le monde courre à sa perte s'il l'on continue à se diviser de la sorte. Il faut se lier, ensemble, nous seront fort et puissant…_

_Tarik, ce n'est point le moment de tergiverser de la sorte, rentre et tache de négocier ce que tu veux mais ne t'engage pas avant de m'avoir consulté. Il faut que je parle à Harry de tout cela…_

_Bien. Mais fais le prestement car il me faut impérativement mon calice et la partie ne sera pas facile si je ne me lie pas…_

_Je t'enverrais une missive. Bonne nuit._

_Toi aussi. Sal. Prends soin de ton esclave…_

Il n'entendit par la suite plus rien et curieux, il s'aventura hors de sa cachette. Il faillit hurler quand il se sentit soulevé du sol et maintenu contre un corps froid. Il frissonna en avisant les yeux turquoise presque lumineux et les dents pointues sortant des lèvres de son agresseur. Conservant un calme olympien, il fixa l'inconnu dans les yeux. Une chaleur lui embrasa les reins immédiatement et aussitôt il regretta son geste.

« Il n'est pas bon d'écouter au porte petit serpent… »

Théo était hypnotisé par le ton de la voix, la puissance du corps plaqué contre lui et par les yeux semblant fouiller son âme. Il ne pouvait plus parler, plus bouger.

« La prochaine fois que je te surprends, tu n'en réchapperas pas aussi facilement… »

En un clin d'œil, le serpentard sentit son corps toucher à nouveau terre, son poignet droit être emprisonné par il ne savait quoi, et le froid l'encercla. Il resta hébété quelques instant puis se reprit et regarda fixement l'épais bracelet de cuir qui enserrait à présent son poignet. Un dauphin surmontant une fleur de lys y était gravé. Intrigué, il retraça du bout des doigts le motif et un étrange frisson s'empara de lui.

« Théodore, que fais tu là ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la silhouette massive de son père et chercha tout de suite une porte de sortie mais en vain. Son silence sembla agacer son père qui le prit par un bras pour le conduire dans ses appartements. Finalement, il n'était pas très loin mais la lueur de déception dans le regard de son paternel le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Etant fils unique du fait de l'âge avancé de son père, il avait pour but depuis sa plus tendre enfance de le rendre fier. Jusque là, il était un peu au dessous de ses espérances mais il profitait de chaque occasion. Il rentra seul, son père comme d'habitude, logeait dans l'aile la plus éloigné de sa chambre. Il ne vit pas l'ombre souriante qui se tapissait à seulement quelques mètres, respirant l'odeur enivrante du garçon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salazar était allongé contre son petit brun et attendait patiemment le réveil de ce dernier. Il savait que plus rien ne serait pareil après tout ce qu'il avait entendu. La vérité avait été dite crument. Il avait maintenant des envies de meurtres envers les trois quarts de la population sorcière et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Harry. Comment le griffondor pouvait-il être attaché à lui après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne le savait pas mais une chose était sûr en cet instant, plus jamais Harry ne souffrirai. Cela n'avait que trop durer.

« Désolé… » Murmura le jeune homme la voix rauque.

Salazar arqua un sourcil puis se tourna vers son compagnon. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front et déclara.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Je regrette ce que je t'ai fais endurer depuis le début. Je sais tout maintenant. Harry, c'est à moi d'être… »

« NON ! » Cria le petit brun.

Il ne voulait pas que son maître soit désolé. Il ne voulait pas d'excuse. Il savait que Salazar était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis son entrée dans le manoir de Voldemort. Même si il ne cernait pas bien le lien qui les unissait, même si il avait du mal à entendre ses sentiments, même s'il avait souffert. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, restait là. Il embrassa avec ferveur son amant et se coula dans l'étreinte qui le faisait toujours se sentir en sécurité. Lentement, il glissa à nouveau dans le sommeil.

1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°1°

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous

A bientôt

Jalana


	12. réflexion

Chapitre 12…

Bonjour à toute ! Me revoici, après quelques crises sur mon ordinateur et quelques virus en moins, je peux enfin poster. Alors, ce chapitre n'est pas à mon goût mais je vous promets de me rattraper sur la suite ! Je suis déjà entrain de l'écrire et elle est déjà beaucoup mieux.

Pour les questions !

**Miaka**, l'action pure arrivera au prochain chapitre !

**Fubuki**, l'état d'Harry était du a Voldemort, et le calice de Tarik sera…la réponse est après…

**Rubie Blakie**, Dumbledore sera un perso ambigüe, il apparaitra bientôt !! Je te laisse découvrir

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, continuez ainsi !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt…

_**Chapitre 12…**_

Que faire, que faire ? Salazar tournait en rond dans sa chambre et cela commençait à lui taper sur le système. Regarder son amant dormir le faisait se sentir de plus en plus mal. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le fondateur eut le goût de l'amertume et du regret dans sa bouche. Un grognement le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se tourna immédiatement vers la source du bruit. Bien entendu, c'était Harry, la noirceur de ses réflexions devait avoir sorti le griffondor de son sommeil. Il remarqua avec une pointe de tristesse que le petit brun se levait toujours agité de ne pas le voir. Un soupir imperceptible s'échappa des lèvres rosées quand il vit la chevelure argenté dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je suis là ne t'en fais pas… » Murmura l'ainé en se rapprochant du plus jeune.

Harry se blottit contre le torse de son maître et soupira à nouveau d'agacement cette fois ci. Salazar sentant la contrariété de son amant, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu sais. » Lâcha le brun sur une voix neutre.

Salazar n'en tint pas compte et raffermit sa prise sur son protégé. Il garda le silence un instant puis déclara d'une voix douce.

« Oui, je sais. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications, ni de justifications. Tout était dit par ces seuls mots et la douloureuse perspective de discussion à propos de ces éléments récents suffisait à les rebuter. Harry ne voulant pas raconter une fois de plus sa vie, et Salazar ne voulant pas affronter le poids de sa culpabilité. Pourtant, c'est lui qui initia la conversation, le mot lui brulant les lèvres, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

« Pourquoi ? »

Et en effet, cette questions bien que vague était judicieuse. Pourquoi Harry avait été prisonnier ? Pourquoi avait-il enduré tout cela ? Pourquoi lui avait-il accordé sa confiance ? Pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pas ? Pourquoi il ne le laissait pas se repentir de ses fautes ?

Harry délaissa le corps chaud contre lequel il était si bien et se retourna en boule, dos à son maître, sur le lit.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

C'est tout ce qu'il aurait ce soir et il s'en accommoderait. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire du mal. Il ne le désirait tout simplement plus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo marchait dans les couloirs, déambulant seul, pour apaiser ses tourments. Au détour d'un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas, il découvrit une porte. Connaissant son mauvais sens de l'orientation, il voulut retourner sur ses pas mais une curiosité étrange le poussa à entrouvrir la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas affranchi d'un serpent comme la plupart des portes du manoir de Voldemort, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle avait été crée magiquement pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis se maudissant ce côté griffondoresque, il entra d'abord timidement. Ce qu'il y vit le statufia, il était à priori dans un salon assez vaste aux murs noirs et au plafond ourlé de lourdes tentures rouges sang. Au centre un seul fauteuil, immense, entouré de plusieurs dizaine de coussins, il y avait au bas mot une quinzaine de vampire entrain de déjeuner apparemment activement. Il reconnut sans peine des moldus sous impérium et son regard choqué bien qu'observateur accrocha des turquoises scintillantes. Cet homme ne buvait pas. Il souriait et parler avec discrétion. Théo se dit que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il se laissait envahir par la curiosité quand il remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« Eh bien, n'avais je pas dis que tu ne t'en sortirais pas si facilement la prochaine fois que nous nous recroiserions ? » Avança Tarik en se levant avec souplesse.

Le jeune serpentard ne pouvait rien dire, il n'en avait pas la force. Il se retrouvait d'une part ensorcelé par la voix chantant dans son oreille et d'autre part par l'aura puissante du vampire. Tarik, quant à lui, apprécia grandement l'accélération significative des battements du cœur de son rossignol. Il du se contenir pour ne pas le faire sien en ces lieux.

« J'ai fait…erreur…je…m'en vais…de ce pas… » Parvint-il à articuler difficilement.

« Déjà ? Quel dommage ! Laisse moi au moins t'accompagner…tu sembles te perdre aisément. » Finit-il moqueur.

Théo n'attendit pas plus et se rua presque dans le couloir, le vampire à ses trousses. Il n'osait rien dire, rien faire, il marchait, priant pour qu'il arrive vite, avant que l'homme n'ouvre la bouche.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Théodore Julius Nott monsieur… » Répondit le brun en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

« Appelle moi Tarik, voyons… » Enchaîna immédiatement son interlocuteur.

Le garçon hocha la tête et continua son avancée soutenue. Il se sentait étrange en présence de cet homme, et il n'aimait pas être déstabilisé comme cela. Heureusement pour lui, la porte de sa chambre se profila à l'horizon. Le vampire lui fit un signe de tête et savoura le parfum délicat du jeune homme quand celui-ci lui passa devant pour rentrer. Il soupira quand la porte se referma. L'attente allait être insoutenable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Harry, tu es resté toute la journée dans ce lit, s'il te plait sors de ce mutisme… »

Et le silence continuait toujours plus lourds et oppressant. L'idée de secouer le jeune homme pour le faire réagir lui vint à l'esprit mais il se retint. Faisant baisser sa colère, il remarqua plus nettement les tremblements de son esclave. Intrigué, il se posta devant le garçon et l'observa plus attentivement. Des perles de sueurs coulaient le long de ses tempes et ses yeux clos restaient crispés, il pu voir également les poings fermé, ou plutôt serrés jusqu'au blanchissement des phalanges.

« Chaton, ne lutte pas, tu es entrain de te détruire…viens dans mes bras… » Continua t-il doucement.

Voyant le griffondor vaciller mais tenir encore, il perdit toute patience et déclara implacablement d'une voix doucereuse.

« C'est un ordre. »

Et cela suffit, Harry ouvrit les yeux et comme un automate, se dirigea vers l'étreinte accueillante de son maître. Il ravala ses larmes à la fois de joie d'avoir cédé mais de rage aussi d'y avoir été obligé et se câlina un peu plus contre l'aîné. Salazar caressa lentement la chevelure brune et demanda.

« De quoi as-tu peur chaton ? »

Harry enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son protecteur et après un long moment déclara.

« Je ne veux pas que cela change…je veux rester avec toi…comme maintenant… »

Salazar comprit alors le comportement de son amant. Harry avait simplement peur qu'il voit à présent une autre facette de lui et que cela ne lui plaise plus. Etait-il tant attaché que cela ? Lui ne savait même pas mesurer à quel point il tenait à son protégé alors comment allait-il en parler ? Mieux que des mots, des gestes lui parurent plus adéquates. Il embrassa avec passion le petit brun, le laissant pantelant. Puis, il entreprit de descendre honorer le cou puis la clavicule.

« Hum…ne t'arrête pas…je veux rester comme cela… » Gémit Harry en se cambrant, sentant le désir de son maître lui embrasser les reins.

« Et c'est ainsi que je compte te garder, toujours près de moi… » Murmura le fondateur en suçotant avidement la peau fine de ses dents.

Harry reçut avec plaisir cette déclaration d'appartenance et s'autorisa les soupirs de plaisir qui lui venaient. Il était tout bonnement heureux ainsi et ne voudrais plus vivre sans ça. Maintenant, d'où cela lui venait, il s'en fichait, seul comptait les émotions qu'il ressentait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Je dois retourner au manoir…le lord va se demander ce que je fabrique, je sens déjà ma marque m'asticoter… » Murmura le blond, penaud.

Rémus soupira de lassitude mais répondit tout de même, d'un ton las.

« Je sais. Quand comptes-tu partir ? »

Draco baissa la tête, ne pouvant annoncer en face l'heure qu'il s'était fixé. Le temps passait trop vite en compagnie de son amant.

« 7 heure, demain matin. »

Le loup hocha la tête sentencieusement. Il refoula son instinct afin de laisser le libre arbitre de son compagnon agir mais cela lui coutait, de plus un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait.

« Rémus ? »

Le lycan sorti de ses pensées et tourna vivement la tête vers son amant. Une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard démontra à Draco qu'il n'avait pas été entendu.

« Je te disais que j'allais me rendre au château voir Harry. Veux tu que je lui transmette un message ? »

« Non, je pense que cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. De ce que tu m'as raconté, il n'est plus le même, je veux le voir de mes yeux pour lui demander personnellement comment il se porte… »

« Bien. »

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, maintenant, si tu permets, tu dois te lever tôt, donc au lit ! »

Draco prit une mine offusquée puis fit une moue adorable selon son compagnon qui lui ravit ses lèvres. Le baiser les emmena au delà des portes de la réalité et le serpentard se laissa emporter par l'amour qu'il ne ressentirait plus contre lui dans quelques heures. Le retour allait être dur…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voldemort arpentait son bureau en attendant le chef des vampires. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il gagne l'allégeance du suceur de sang sinon, il se rallierait au vieux fou et dans ce cas, il savait que la guerre, mené jusqu'ici secrètement, allait à nouveau éclaté au grand jour. La relation entre son ascendant et Vitalis le taraudait également. Un vampire de plus de 1000 ans était à craindre. Un bref coup à la porte l'avertit de la présence de son invité, il aboya poliment l'ordre d'entrer et s'installa dans son immense siège.

« Bonjour cher Lord… » Salua sobrement Tarik.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui répondit par un grognement qui en disait long. Il invita d'un geste son invité à s'asseoir puis posa des yeux calculateurs sur lui.

« Bien, il me semble que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier. » Commença le Lord en ayant un rictus au bord des lèvres.

Tarik sentit sa nervosité augmenter, il n'avait pas prévu que le Lord soit au courant pour son calice et visiblement c'était le cas. Il lissa un pli sur son sarouel et répondit d'une voix grave et nonchalante.

« Je crois deviner que vous savez déjà tout donc allons à l'essentiel. Je veux Théodore Nott et ce, au plus vite. Maintenant, la question est allait vous vous opposer ou non à ce que je le prenne ? »

La menace contenue dans sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'entrainerais un refus de la part du seigneur sombre. Cependant, Voldemort n'était pas homme à se laisser faire. Malheureusement pour Tarik qui sentit que la partie n'était pas gagnée.

« Le jeune Nott est très solitaire et peu enclin à la raison. De plus, ce n'est qu'un enfant et il me semble que nombre de mes mangemorts conviendraient mieux mais je connais les règle qui régisse votre race et je sais que vous ne pourriez prendre aucune décision de chef tant que vous n'auriez pas assuré votre position par votre calice. Selon mes connaissances, la cérémonie d'union dure une semaine…cela me laisse le temps de préparer votre entrée dans mes ordres…le jeune Nott sera à vous ce soir et je vous laisse quatre jours, si au bout de ce délai vous ne me revenez pas, les choses se compliqueront pour votre calice et votre peuple… »

Tarik sentit la rage monter au fur et à mesure du discours. Comment ce demi-sang osait-il poser ses conditions, à lui, le vampire le plus sage de sa tribu et le futur roi. S'il avait une autre possibilité pour atteindre son calice, il l'aurait tenté volontiers mais il devait se résigner et préparer une contre attaque. Il ne pouvait décemment enlever son calice, cela serait trop dangereux, et puis ses amis les plus proches se tenaient en ces murs. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. En réalisant le plan qu'il avait formenté, il ne serait ni plus ni moins en guerre avec le mage noir le plus puissant de cette époque. Il en viendrait presque à croire en ce gamin de seize ans qui est prétendu sauveur.

Après avoir montré un visage impassible durant ses réflexions, il acquiesça à la demande et s'empressa de se lever.

« S'il ne me reste que quatre jours pour le faire mien, je crois que j'ai du pain sur la planche…vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je m'éclipse ? » Finit-il faussement intéressé par l'individu en face de lui.

« Non, allez y, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera en pleine forme, et…consentant. »

L'air moqueur et sur de lui ne lui plurent guère mais il laissa cette pensée de côté pour se focaliser sur son futur calice. Par Merlin comment allait-il lui expliquer tout cela. Le gosse n'avait pas franchement l'air franchement mangemort comme son père mais quand même il lui causerait peut-être un choc ? Il secoua la tête et rejoint sa demeure, les autres étaient à la chasse. C'était un avantage, il serait seul avec son calice. Rien que dit penser, il en avait l'eau à la bouche…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après une douche plus ou moins rafraichissante, Salazar s'assit dans un grand fauteuil en face de la cheminée et se plongea dans le calme des crépitements des flammes. Harry arriva et se plaça à ses pieds, posant sa tête contre la cuisse de l'homme. Le fondateur vint le prendre pour le remonter un peu plus, et un sourire aux lèvres, le griffondor se laissa faire.

« Harry, il faut que nous parlions de ce qui va se passer prochainement… »

Salazar vit le dos de son amant se tendre et les muscles se raidirent. Il tranquillisa le petit brun en lui caressant les reins longuement. Quand le corps fut à nouveau souple et il continua.

« Mon ami Tarik m'a confié beaucoup de chose qui se passait en ce moment. Je ne saisis que modérément pour l'instant l'importance de cette guerre mais je veux y prendre part car sans cela nous ne serons jamais tranquille. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire vraiment son avis sur la question ou plutôt se taire et écouter. Quand son maître insista du regard, il prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança.

« Il faudrait que nous quittions ce lieux. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimes le dehors. Mais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi… »

L'idée lui était venue simplement. Il se mit à califourchon face à son amant, et planta son regard vert émeraude dans les orbes métalliques. Salazar comprit que trop tard l'intention de son petit brun. Le griffondor abaissa toute ses barrières mentales si durement reconstruites et laissa la présence de son maître l'envelopper. Et soudain, le fondateur vit… Il vit les quinze ans d'enfer connu par le monde sorcier et sa trahison pour un soi disant monde meilleur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une porte, qu'il avait déjà visitée. Son angoisse évanoui par la potion de son père. C'est à moitié drogué que Théodore Nott se rendit vers son destin. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Il avait vu le Lord parler longuement à son père. Puis il s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait dit qu'il serait fier de lui s'il obéissait ce soir, et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire. La perspective de rendre son paternel enfin content de lui l'emplissait de joie. Et on l'avait fait boire, maintenant il marchait, l'esprit embrumé. Il reconnaissait cette porte, elle s'ouvrit et il découvrit l'homme qui l'avait tant troublé la dernière fois. Nott senior le retourna une dernière fois lui et lui fit glisser discrètement une feuille sur la langue. Il embrassa son fils sur le front, chose extrêmement rare puis disparut, laissant le garçon plus perdu que jamais, gelé par le froid.

« Bonsoir Théodore… » Susurra le vampire en contrôlant au maximum ses instincts.

Le serpentard sentit un vertige le prendre mais il se ressaisit de justesse. Seulement, il ne pu tenir plus longtemps, il eut juste le temps de marmonner avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Théo… »

1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1

Alors qu'en pensez-vous, je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu ! Le prochain chapitre sera la mise en œuvre de la fuite de Sal, l'union avec Théo et son vampire et le retour pas très heureux de Draco. J'espère que je vous ais pas trop déçu. Merci quand même de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.

Bisous

Jalana…


	13. Préparation

Chapitre 13…

Bonjour à toutes ! Me revoici ! Bon, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à écrire !! En tous cas, voila un chapitre tout chaud et plus long que le précédent…C'est déjà ça maintenant me reste plus qu'à espéré que vous aimiez…

Pour les questions :

**Linarey**, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre donc je ne peux t'en dire plus !! Bonne lecture/

**Rubie Blackie**, Théo a une personnalité plutôt étrange, tu le découvriras bientôt mais il est assez renfermé quand même. Rémus était en rogne contre Draco car celui-ci lui a juré qu'il ne prendrait pas la marque et il découvre dans le chapitre 9, la marque des ténèbres au bras de son cher et tendre. Cependant, Dray va s'en sortir à coup de pirouette sur le pourquoi du comment et Rémus ne pourra pas longtemps lui en vouloir, après tout son deuxième compagnon est aussi mangemort ! Je ne dis plus rien sinon je vais raconter toute l'histoire !!Lol.

**Honey 1607**, c'est le peuple magique qui a donné Harry en échange de la paix et d'une alliance à Voldy, cependant, aucun ne se satisfait et chacun formente des guerres secrètes mais Harry ne l'a pas encore réalisé pleinement ! Ah naïveté quand tu nous tiens…

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture, merci de tout cœur pour vos reviews, et à bientôt…

_**Chapitre 13…**_

Salazar vit beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir.

_Le meurtre des Potter…_

_Le visage haineux et supérieur de son descendant…_

_La barbarie des mangemorts…_

_Les massacres de moldus…_

_Les tortures sur les sangs de bourbe…_

_Le début de la terreur, de la manipulation, des complots…_

_Le ministère de la magie corrompu…_

_Les Dursley…_

_Azcaban détraquée…_

_Les créatures magiques se rebellant…_

_Les lois répressives…_

_La violence, la peur, la méfiance…_

_Poudlard…_

_La loi du Talion, une mort entrainant une autre…_

_Harry souffrant, pleurant, riant…_

_Dumbledore lui expliquant qu'il devait s'offrir à Voldemort pour faire vivre le monde sorcier…_

_Son accord, net, précis, sans sentiments…_

_La mort de ses deux meilleurs amis…_

Harry repoussa de toutes ses forces l'esprit de son maître à la vision du sort atteignant son meilleur ami. L'image des yeux noisette vitreux le hanta encore malgré son retour dans la réalité. Il tremblait de haut en bas, commençant à répéter des bouts de phrases incohérentes, des excuses. Ses pupilles se dilataient progressivement mais surement. Harry se perdait, une fois encore, dans ses pires cauchemars.

« Chaton, reviens ! » Cria le fondateur en claquant des doigts devant la mine figé de peur de son amant.

Celui-ci sembla revenir en un sursaut dans le monde réel. Des perles salées brulant ses joues, Il se blottit dans l'étreinte salvatrice de son aîné.

« Serres moi fort… » Murmura t-il la voix cassée.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, Salazar enserra le griffondor de toute sa force, lui communiquant paix et sécurité. Harry se calma peu à peu, respirant lentement. Quand il se sentit mieux, il déclara d'une vois lasse.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde… »

Le fondateur ne trouva rien à redire, la grimace de dégout se peignant sur son visage montrant assez bien sa vision des choses. Il était temps d'agir. Il devait voir Tarik.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et en parlant de celui-ci, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas spécialement heureux de la situation. Il avait son futur calice à moitié drogué et prêt à tout pour lui sauter dessus et définitivement cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« S'il vous plait… » Gémit Théo en se cambrant sur le fauteuil.

Tarik détourna les yeux, se fustifugeant mentalement pour toutes les idées perverses qui lui venait en voyant son presque calice se déhancher ainsi sur le sofa. Quelle idée ils avaient eu aussi, Tarik était en manque de tout, tout simplement et il n'attendait que le corps, le cœur, l'âme et le sang de son calice.

Tarik soupira et repoussa les mains de son calice qui lui suppliait un contact. Il se racla la gorge puis déclara.

« Théodore… Théo…il faut que tu te concentres un instant. Je suis un vampire et comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai besoin d'un calice. Les êtres de notre peuple sentent ces choses là, c'est comme une âme sœur pour nous. J'ai…Détecté en toi la puissance du calice me convenant le mieux…Et je…tu m'écoute ? » Finit-il par dire agacé.

Mais le serpentard n'entendit rien, il dormait d'un sommeil lourd, faisant voltigé des mèches châtaines au rythme de sa respiration. Tarik le trouva absolument craquant dans cette position et il sourit. Théo allait faire un calice formidable. Sans un bruit, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit, il le déposa précautionneusement et le recouvrit d'une mince couverture. Il ne pu résister à la tentation de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du bel endormi. La chaleur s'exhalant du corps sous lui l'emporta dans un délice sans nom et il préféra le laisser seul pour reprendre ses esprits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco arpentait les longs couloirs du manoir de son maître, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il savait qu'il devait rencontrer Voldemort au plus tôt mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment. Quand il arriva devant les lourdes portes en ébène, sa respiration se coupa. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Il se recomposa un visage neutre et arrogant et entra d'un pas princier dans l'antre du Lord. Il le repéra immédiatement, raide sur son trône. Un frisson de dégout le parcouru quand il s'agenouilla devant le maître des lieux. Il dû baiser le bas de la robe et cela lui souleva le cœur.

« Jeune Malfoy, où étais tu pendant tout ce temps ? »

La menace l'enveloppa au ton doucereux du Lord. Draco pouvait dire que son maître allait le torturer quoi qu'il arrive. IL prit une inspiration puis répondit d'une voix traînante.

« Je me remettais de mes blessures maître. »

Un silence s'abattit comme une chape de plomb et de longues minutes passèrent ainsi puis Voldemort déclara.

« Doloris. »

Le blond ne fut même pas surpris et pu se préparer à la douleur. Il ne cria pas, ne hurla pas, il grimaça juste. En revanche, ce que le serpentard n'avait pas prévu, était que le sort durerait si longtemps. Pendant deux minutes complètes, Draco cru mourir mais il tint bon. Quand le sort s'acheva et qu'il pu à nouveau respirer difficilement, il se releva dignement et sortit. Cependant, il ne fit pas cinq mètres dans le couloir, qu'il s'effondra, inconscient. Il sentit juste deux bras fort l'encercler et le soulever du sol à temps. Il finit par lâcher prise quand il reconnut le doux parfum sauvage, si réconfortant à ses yeux, de son parrain. Séverus emporta le garçon dans ses appartements, inquiet de l'état de ce dernier. Son cœur se serra brusquement quand il vit le visage crispé malgré l'inconscience du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas d'où il revenait pour s'être fait tant punir mais il allait le découvrir et le protéger même contre lui-même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salazar tentait de retrouver les appartements de son ami, en vain. Il s'arrêta soudain, agacé, et décida de se concentrer sur l'essence propre du vampire. Il le localisa bientôt dans une pièce proche de lui. Il sourit sentant la nervosité qui habitait son ami, et se remit en marche. Le fondateur entra sans frapper et se dirigea vers son ami, qui fulminait sur son fauteuil.

« Tarik, l'abstinence te rends vraiment grognon tu sais… » Fit-il nonchalamment.

Le vampire posa ses yeux turquoise sur son invité et déclara froidement.

« Sal, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu utilises mon fluide magique pour me repérer…et pour ce qui est de l'abstinence, un petit brun aux yeux verts pourrait peut-être m'aider… » Finit-il dans un sourire sardonique.

« Ose toucher à Harry et je te jure que… »

Un gémissement de pure détresse envahit l'espace et coupa les deux hommes dans leur discussion animée. Salazar se figea et observa Tarik grogner puis se lever pour disparaître dans une autre des chambres. Au bout d'un long moment, il revint avec une chose accroché à lui. Salazar ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant un jeune homme de l'âge d'Harry. Tarik gardait le silence, admirant le visage gracieux de son calice.

« Tar, je vais devoir te demander de m'expliquer la situation ou tu vas le faire tout seul comme un adulte ? »

Le vampire soupira et resserra sa prise sur le petit être dans ses bras qui poussa d'ailleurs un sifflement de contentement. Il planta son regard dans les yeux métalliques de son invité et commença.

« Voici, Théodore Nott, et il est mon futur calice. »

Salazar resta ébahi et en même temps pas trop surpris. La nouvelle avait été annoncé brutalement mais c'était bien le genre de son ami qui ne supportait pas que l'on prenne des détours quand on voulait dire quelque chose.

« Ton…calice…bien. Tu l'a déjà fais tiens pour qu'il te colle comme un Kisstout ? » Fit ironiquement le fondateur.

Tarik sentit la rage montée en lui et s'efforça au calme. Il savait que ses sens étaient exacerbés par la présence de son calice et son manque de sang. Le répondant qu'il appréciait réellement chez son ami se transformait en insulte agaçante. Il ne pu s'empêcher de montrer les crocs.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je te laisse. On m'a toujours dit de ne pas énerver un vampire qui est sur le point d'avoir un calice alors je rentre dans mes appartements. Une petite chose cependant, sache que le Basilik compte sortir pour construire son nid et prendre enfin sa revanche sur ses ennemis… » Finit-il énigmatiquement.

Le vampire acquiesça, comprenant le message codé.

« Je ne te raccompagne pas. Je suis quelques peu encombré. » Fit-il en désignant son calice.

Salazar sourit puis afficha un air hautain puis déclara sèchement.

« C'est pas la peine de trouver des fausses excuses à ton manque de savoir vivre ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons gracieusement et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Tarik ferma les yeux pour ne pas se jeter sur son ami. Les deux yeux chocolat qui le fixaient avec peur le détournèrent de sa querelle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Il était sûr maintenant que le fondateur le suivrait dehors mais pour aller où et faire quoi ? Il était hors de question qu'il retourne près de Dumbledore. Et puis, sa fuite révélerait la fin du pacte. La guerre à nouveau et ses morts. Il ne pouvait plus. Des mains enlaçant sa taille le sortir de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux sur le miroir et constata une fois de plus la beauté de son possesseur. Celui-ci avait néanmoins l'air anxieux, d'un regard il l'interrogea.

« Les prochains jours vont être difficile. Chaton, es tu prêt ? » Répondit le fondateur à la question muette.

Le griffondor acquiesça puis ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de l'argenté vinrent à la rencontre de son cou.

« Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû mourir…au moins, rien de tout ceci n'arrivera… » Fit le petit brun plus pour lui-même.

Salazar mordit doucement la peau pâle pour montrer son désaccord puis déclara d'une voix douce.

« Mais je ne serais pas là et quoi que j'en ai douté…je suis bien content d'être de nouveau en vie…de plus…tu es à moi alors ne t'avise même pas de penser à une mort voulue, tu n'en n'a pas le pouvoir, seul moi décide…et je le veux pas… »

Harry se retourna vers son maître et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser s'intensifia et les mains s'ajoutèrent au ballet sensuel. Le jeune homme gémit quand les dents du fondateur égratignèrent son cou, ce dernier sourit.

« Et je vais te prouver que tu es à moi…dès maintenant. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rémus lisait la courte missive de Séverus. Une fois lu dans son intégralité, il se prit la tête entre les mains, et soupira. Draco était l'un de ses compagnons certes mais le deuxième, s'il l'acceptait, refusait son premier compagnon. Le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur lui, comment pouvait-il passer outre les principes de Séverus, et l'annoncer à Draco. Il était son filleul après tout. Cela ne s'annonçait pas facile et pourtant il serait si bien ensemble. Les nouvelles concernant son petit serpent l'inquiétait également. Voldemort n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la baguette. Peut-être Séverus mettrait cette situation à profit pour expliquer au jeune homme la situation. Car, Rémus savait que, même si le maître des potions refusait de passer outre ses principes, la magie de l'union le pousserait à vouloir son filleul. Il restait juste au destin de s'en mêlait. Aurait-il plus de chance par la suite ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco gémissait dans son sommeil et le directeur des serpentards commençait à avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. Les bruitages du blond ne le laissait pas indifférent et cela faisait une quinzaine de minute qu'il se disait comme un mantra que c'était son filleul et qu'il ne pouvait pas, que c'était répréhensible par la morale et blablabla… Les cris cessèrent et le blond ouvrit des yeux fiévreux sur son parrain. Un calme puissant l'envahit et il soupira d'aise, il nota cependant la trace de nervosité évidente. Les phalanges du maître des potions étaient blanchies pour ne pas se triturer et rester immobile.

« Parrain…pourquoi es tu contrarié ? » Déglutit-il en voyant la fureur de l'homme augmenter.

« Contrarié ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Que je suis juste contrarié ? Si tu veux jouer avec les mots, on va dire que je suis très mais alors très contrarié ! Je me rendais dans mes appartements quand Oh Merlin qui vois je ? Mon filleul entrain de cracher du sang tous les mètres en titubant ! A cela ajoute que je ne sais pas pourquoi en ce moment, tu t'obstine à te mettre dans des ennuis pareils ! Même Potter à moins d'ennui que toi en ce moment ! »

Draco s'était, petit à petit, tassé sous les draps. Son parrain était dans une de ses rares crises de surprotection et mieux valait ne pas le couper dans ses moments là. Il ravala donc sa colère et pris un air apitoyé et plein de regret. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert des yeux larmoyant que Séverus le fusilla du regard et continua.

« Cela ne sert à rien de sortir cette tête là, je connais ton père depuis sa plus tendre enfance et je l'ai déjà vu ! Note que cela ne marche pas avec moi ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire où tu étais pour t'attirer les foudres du Lord et maintenant ! » Finit-il en criant.

Le blond se sentait piégé, son parrain était à deux doigts d'utiliser la légilimancie et il découvrirait tout et cela serait encore pire puisqu'il se serait tu. Il rassembla donc son courage puis dit d'une voix un peu trop tremblante à son goût.

« Parrain, je…je…ne suis pas réellement, un fidèle mangemort…je…j'aime Rémus. »

Il eut envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour fuir le regard qu'il devinait dégouté de l'homme pour lequel il avait le plus de considération. Il ferma les yeux d'appréhension, attendant la remarque cinglante qui blesse. Mais rien ne vint.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour me le dire…et il a fallu y mettre les moyens » Se décida t-il finalement à dire.

Draco ouvrit un œil puis deux et fixa son parrain comme si il voyait Merlin en personne. Quoi que avec la résurrection de Salazar Serpentard plus rien ne l'étonnait.

« Tu…tu le savais ? » Marmonna t-il prit d'un doute sur la santé mentale du maître des potions.

Séverus sourit machiavéliquement et cela fit frémir autant de peur que de plaisir le blond. L'aîné dégageait une aura de sensualité brute à cet instant. Il réprima ses idées perverses, se demandant finalement si les sorts du Lord n'avaient pas entamé son cerveau ou au moins sa capacité de jugement.

« Bien entendu. Je suis au courant depuis le début. Le tout début. » Précisa t-il en ancrant son regard noir dans les orbes orageuses.

« Mais, tu m'as harcelé pour que je te dise ce que je faisais alors que tu le savais déjà ? Sév, tu es vraiment atteint ! » S'indigna le jeune homme.

« Draco, je le savais depuis le début parce que je suis aussi le compa… » Les mots moururent dans bouche quand il réalisa qu'il avait trop parlé.

Voilà, il venait d'imiter un griffondor de première année. Son filleul le fixait maintenant avec des yeux ronds et horrifié et il fallait dire que même comme cela il le trouvait charmant…non horrible, il voulait dire.

« Mais…on ne…peut….pas, tu es…mon parrain…on ne peut…pas… » Bégaya le blond en tenant de réfléchir posément.

Mais son cœur ne cessait de battre à toute allure, s'il continuait il ferait une crise cardiaque, remarque tant mieux pensa t-il, cela résoudrait le problème. Rémus serait triste. C'est à cette pensée qu'il réalisa la situation dans laquelle se retrouvait le loup garou. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus. Il allait dire quelque chose quand son parrain le coupa net.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai refusé. »

« Quoi ? »

Alors là Draco restait comme deux ronds de flan. Son parrain avait refusé un amour pur et sincère pour ne pas être avec lui ? Il ne le trouvait peut-être pas assez attirant, ou il ne savait quoi encore. Sa fierté légendaire en avait pris un coup et son égo s'était terré il ne savait où. Cette remarque le blessa plus qu'il ne voulait le dire ou même se l'avouer.

« Un Malfoy n'était pas assez bien pour toi ? » Fit-il méchamment.

« Oh s'il te plait Draco ne commence pas à la jouer mauvais mangemort. Je n'ai pas refusé pour ta personne, mais pour les liens qui nous unisse. Tu es vraiment trop narcissique parfois. » Finit-il désespéré.

Le serpentard pensa à toute vitesse. Rémus allait être vide sans son deuxième compagnon. Il serait surement malheureux et puis Séverus était quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, chose rare, il était charismatique et séduisant quand il le voulait. En y réfléchissant bien, Séverus Rogue était un parti tout à fait respectable et il serait parfait comme second compagnon. De plus, il pourrait faire office de couverture…bien qu'il comptait ne pas s'éterniser dans ce château longtemps…

« Séverus…tu fais une erreur…l'amour d'un loup garou est pure et Rémus souffrirait vraiment que tu te refuses à lui… »

« Draco, ne cherches pas un dragon dans l'hippogriffe, je te dis que c'est non. » S'impatienta le professeur.

« Et puis cela pourrait me faire une couverture pour le Lord. S'il sait que je me lie à son plus fidèle d'entre les fidèles, il sera rassuré. Je ne me ferais plus torturé parce que je rejoins mon compagnon en douce, les parents seraient ravis et je…le serais aussi. » Finit-il en rougissant.

Séverus restait pensif. Les arguments de son filleul étaient bien entendu très pertinents mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la motivation première du jeune homme.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser que tu serais heureux ? »

Draco vit qu'il avait déjà gagné une bataille si son parrain y réfléchissait calmement. Il chercha donc la réponse la plus approprié et ne pu dire que la vérité.

« Je préférerais que cela soit toi plutôt qu'un autre car tu es l'homme que j'estime le plus sur cette terre…après moi bien entendu. » Finit-il pour se décontracter un petit peu.

Séverus hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de rallonger sans un mot le serpentard et de passer un gant humide sur son front. Il déposa un baiser sur le front moite et murmura à son oreille.

« Dors petit ange, la nuit porte conseil, nous en reparlerons à ton réveil. »

Au fond de lui, il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait résister à la situation plus longtemps s'il avait Draco Lucius Malfoy qui jouait dans la partie, ce gamin était parfois pire que son père sur certain plan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Demanda Théo terrifié par les canines s'allongeant brutalement de son hôte.

Tarik tenta de se reprendre mais le contrôle sur lui-même était de plus en plus dur. La peur augmentait le rythme cardiaque et l'afflux de sang dans ses veines. Il pouvait l'entendre chanter pour lui. Il le devinait doux et sucré, fluide et gorgé de magie. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et le serpentard se tapis un peu plus sur lui.

« Je…je ne dois pas être là…mon père doit me chercher et…je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici mais… » Fit le jeune tremblant.

Tarik plongea ses yeux turquoise dans les yeux devenant de plus en plus foncé de son calice sous l'effet de la peur et prononça avec dégout.

« Ton père et ton cher maître t'on vendu à un vampire mon petit Théo. Maintenant tu m'appartiens et tu deviendras mon calice sous peu… »

L'annonce fut brutale pour le garçon. Les éléments se mettaient en place doucement dans sa tête et la version du buveur de sang était grandement plausible. Inconsciemment, il caressa du pouce le bracelet qu'il avait eu il ne savait comment à la suite d'une rencontre avec…lui.

« Ce bracelet c'est le vôtre ? » Fit-il d'une voix impersonnelle.

« C'est exact. Chaque vampire lie à son calice, un bracelet portant ses armoiries. Celles que tu vois sont les miennes. » Répondit-il doctement.

Théo se mordilla la lèvre puis pencha sa tête sur le côté pour demander au vampire d'une voix peu assuré.

« Mon père était-il fier de moi quand il m'a amené ici ? Est-il content de la situation ? L'approuve t-il ? »

Tarik cru qu'il allait secouer le gamin de haut en bas pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Comment pouvait-il tant s'inquiéter pour une ordure pareille, du moins du peu qu'il en avait vu.

« Théodore, ton père est une pourriture de première qui a vendu son âme au diable pour un peu de pouvoir et d'influence alors je te prierais de ne pas en parler devant moi. Et pour te répondre une bonne fois pour toute, ton paternel, se fout de toi comme d'une chocogrenouille, mets toi le bien dans le crâne. » Assena t-il durement.

Le châtain ouvrit des yeux ronds et aussitôt des larmes perlèrent aux magnifiques yeux ocre. Il s'en voulut immédiatement mais le mal était fait et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. La rage envahit le regard qui s'était foncé à nouveau.

« C'est faux, vous mentez ! J'exige de partir ! » Ordonna soudain le serpentard.

L'aîné allait décliner l'ordre mais une aura dangereuse se mit en place autour de son calice, une aura mortelle. Le jeune homme avait soudainement l'air d'un tueur psychopathe fou et quelque part il l'était. Théo avait toujours eu, au fond de lui, une présence. Celle-ci se manifestait quand ses émotions devenaient trop fortes et qu'il craquait. C'était alors comme si une personne s'emparait de lui, il voyait les choses simplement, techniquement et pouvait réagir en conséquence.

L'aura gonflait de plus en plus, elle commençait à étouffer le vampire. Ce dernier décida d'agir et fit ce qu'il lui passa par la tête, il embrassa à pleine bouche son futur calice. Celui-ci se débattit avec force avant de se laisser aller. Tarik savourait l'haleine sucré de son compagnon.

« Alors calmé ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter l'aîné.

Pour toute réponse Théo s'enfonça dans un mutisme évident. Le vampire s'assit à côté de lui et pris ses mains, embrassa la paume puis fixa les yeux baissés de son vis-à-vis.

« Je suis assez directe dans mes paroles et elle ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre. Néanmoins, je peux t'assurer que c'est ton père lui-même qui t'a emmené ici, drogué, et il en était pleinement conscient. Maintenant, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas mais tu es mon calice, la déesse de la nuit t'a désigné pour moi alors accepte. Je peux te montrer une autre vie. Un avenir ou tu auras ce que tu désires…je t'offrirais le monde sur un plateau en es tu conscient ? »

Théo ne disait toujours rien mais au fond, il était en pleine réflexion, que faire ? Son père l'avait amené par conséquent, il ne devait pas désobéir. Mais il connaissait la relation qui unissait un vampire et un calice et ce n'était pas rien. Il décida de poser une seule question et si la réponse lui convenait, il le ferait, pour son père, pour le Lord.

« Quelle est la chose que je désire le plus ? »

Tarik le fixa un instant, c'était si facile de lire en lui. Il savait d'avance qu'il avait gagnée mais il rétorqua néanmoins.

« L'amour et la reconnaissance en tant qu'être à part entière. »

Quand il vit de la compréhension dans le regard devenu plus clair, il su que son calice était prêt. Théo le confirma quelques secondes plus tard, il enleva son tee-shirt, découvrant un torse couleur miel, délicatement musclé, et tendit le cou. Tarik rigola puis prit le serpentard par la main.

« Je ne vais quand même pas faire cela comme un sauvage ! J'ai des bonnes manières malgré ce que certain en pense. »

Mais quoi qu'il en dise, il devait quand même se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur cette veine palpitante. Il attira son compagnon à lui, direction le canapé. Il l'y étendit puis fixa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. L'instant était crucial pour le lien futur et il devait avouer qu'il était assez brutal.

« Théo, connais tu les lois qui régissent mon peuple ? »

Le serpentard hocha la tête avec conviction. Prêt à tout pour honorer sa parole. Il n'avait à vrai dire aucune préférence sexuelle étant novice et n'ayant jamais éprouvé quoi que se soit pour l'un ou l'autre des deux sexes.

Tarik pris les poignets de son très bientôt calice et les leva au dessus de sa tête en les maintenant fermement.

« Pour ne pas que tu es des gestes inconsidérés. » Murmura t-il en voyant le corps sous lui se raidir.

Il embrassa délicatement son compagnon, prenant son temps pour détendre le plus jeune, puis descendit vers le cou halé. Il inspira l'odeur enivrante qui se dégagé de ce corps. Tendrement, il lécha la carotide, arrachant des frissons au jeune homme. Et puis il mordit. La douleur qui s'empara au début du plus jeune ne fut que très brève, comparé au plaisir qu'il ressentit par la suite. Il appréciait tout, cette chaleur au creux de ses reins, ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, la sensation de sentir quelque chose contre lui, le réconfort, la force. De son côté, Tarik n'était pas en reste, le sang qu'il aspirait était divin. Il n'avait jamais connu meilleur breuvage et il s'en délectait de tout son être. Sentant qu'il allait trop vite, il ralentit le débit de liqueur rouge, et commença le déshabillage de son calice et de lui-même. Théo paraissait au septième ciel, il gémissait doucement et cela ne fit que renforcer l'attirance de son vampire pour lui. Le moment fatidique arriva. Il avala une dernière gorgée de sang et pénétra son calice d'une lente poussée. Ce dernier se cambra sous l'abondance de sentiment en lui. Ce soir, là, Théo devint calice et il fit l'amour avec le plus heureux des vampires sur terre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La fuite ne pouvait plus attendre, Voldemort était reparti à nouveau en campagne dans un pays d'orient, et il fallait qu'ils en profitent pour s'échapper. Demain soir, serait le soir où il quitterait cette bâtisse hurlante de douleur. Demain, ils seraient libres et ensemble…

Mais Harry ne participera pas, il ne voulait pas le mêler à nouveau à des conflits. Il fallait maintenant qu'il endorme la confiance du griffondor afin que celui-ci ne se rende compte de rien, il lui révélerait tout, une fois en lieu sûr…

1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre, alors quel est votre avis ??

Bisous Jalana…


	14. préparation d'un new chapitre

Bonjour a tous mes lecteur

Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire elle me tient trop a cœur seulement mon ordi m'a lacher et je suis en train d'economiser alors la suite arrivera surement dans le courant fevrier mars

Desolé de vous faire attendre

A bientôt

jalana


	15. Dernier reglage

Bonjour a tous! Après une longue absence du a une mort prématuré de mon ordi et a l'absence d'internet pendant six mois, je reviens enfin pour terminer cette histoire et pourquoi pas en ecrire d'autre! Je répondrais a toute vos questions donc n'hésitez pas a en poser! Sur ce trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Bonne lecture!!!!

Jalana

Chapitre 14:

Théo était bien, là, au creux des draps, une chaleur rassurante contre lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien-être en seize ans d'existence. Tarik avait été merveilleux à la fois doux et prévenant. Un grondement provenant de son estomac le poussa a quitter son écrin de douceur et c'est a tâton qu'il partit à la recherche de nourriture. Cependant dans une antre vampirique, la nourriture solide était la dernière chose que l'on pouvait trouver. Il allait se contenter d'un verre d'eau quand deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, le plongeant dans un océan de douceur.

" Que fais tu hors du lit, tu dois être extenué après cette nuit..." Chuchota le vampire.

Théo rougit au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Les mains du métis caressant la peau fine de son cou n'arrangeait en rien les pensées qu'il avait à cet instant précis et déclenchait au contraire des vagues de chaleur attisant son désir. Tarik mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du petit brun et celui-ci laissa echapper un gémissement de plaisir.

"Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous allonger un moment. Tu me semble très fatigué, n'est ce pas petit prince?"

Le calice ne pu que hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment avant que ses lèvres soient ravies dans un baiser rempli de tendresse. Instinctivement, il noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et se laissa entraîner vers la couche pourpre. Le lien avait besoin d'être réaffirmer et ce n'est pas lui qui s'en plaindrait bien au contraire. Théo était heureux, et il ferait tout pour conserver ce sentiment même si pour cela, il devait se battre.

Comment faire pour éviter de le faire souffrir? La question le taraudait depuis leur discussion précédente et là, étendu sur le canapé, avec son chaton dans les bras, il ne pouvait qu'envisager le pire. Harry ne voudra jamais rester en retrait. IL voudra être actif, en première ligne et il n'arriverais pas à le proteger. Le griffon remua dans son sommeil, susurrant son prénom d'une voix captivante. Salazar maudit Merlin d'avoir crée un gamin aussi tentant. C'était peut-être ça la solution, le faire mourir de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de bouger un doigt. Des tas d'idée lui vinrent à l'esprit toute plus allechantes les unes que les autres.

"Salazar..." Marmona le petit brun à moitié éveillé maintenant.

"Je t'ai réveillé chaton?" Fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

"Mmmmh"

L'argenté caressa distraitement le bas du dos de Harry, repensant à une solution plausible pour mener son projet a bien. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Tarik même si celui-ci allait l'étriper quand il allait débarquer pendant son union calicière. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, lui saurait comment faire.

"Connais tu un endroit où nous serions en sécurité? Une fois dehors, il faudra rester discret."

Harry soupira. Le dehors le terrifiait toujours autant même si il s'était fait une raison. Sa relation se compliquerait forcément. Il appréhendait mieux ses sentiments, et il savait maintenant qu'il avait besoin des marques d'affection et d'appartenance de son maître. Dehors, tout serait different. Salazar voudra surement découvrir le monde sorcier et il ne sera plus important pour lui. Le bonheur est toujours fugace, il aurait dû l'apprendre depuis le temps.

"Hé, chaton, ne t'inquiete pas je serais là. " Le rassura t-il, sentant le griffon soucieux.

"Mais dehors...tout sera different." Balbutia le brun le regard vague.

Salazar raffermit sa prise. Il comprenait maintenant d'où provenait la majeur partie des craintes de son amant. Le monde sorcier avait tellement évolué qu'il savait qu'il serait fasciner mais il ne delaisserait pas son chaton pour autant, ça il en était sûr. Comment lui faire comprendre? Harry manquait trop de confiance en lui pour entendre raison sur ce point. Il décida que des gestes valaient mieux que des paroles pour exprimer son point de vue. Il releva le menton du petit brun et ancra son regard dans les orbes inquiètes. Il embrassa alors doucement les lèvres rosées, prenant son temps d'explorer sa bouche, transmettant ainsi une foule de sentiments. Harry rompit le baiser les yeux humides. Ce baiser avait tout chambouler dans sa tête, il était tellement intense. Se sentant réconforté, un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Quand tu souris comme ça, cela me donne des idées..." Fit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Harry savoura à nouveau la chaleur que le baiser lui procurait. Il se redressa légèrement pour l'approfondir quand des coups bref se firent entendre. Salazar étouffa un juron et s'installa de manière plus conventionnelle dans le canapé avant de marmonner un "entrez" glacial. La silhouette sombre du maître de potion se dessina dans l'encadrement. Sa mine peu avenante montrait toute l'étendue de son humeur.

"Que vaut l'honneur de votre visite professeur Rogue?" Remarqua sarcastiquement Serpentard

Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil et croisa ses mains fines. Il prit un temps pour réflechir à la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet. En y repensant bien, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu ici. Il ne pouvait pas réveler qu'il était un espion, ni qu'il était l'âme soeur d'un loup garou et qu'il en crevait de ne pas pouvoir toucher son filleul. Draco. Voila pourquoi il était venu ici. Il fallait qu'Harry voit le petit blond. Il était sûr que cela l'aiderait grandement.

"Je vais me marier avec Draco Malfoy."

Harry équarquilla les yeux de surprise et même le grand Serpentard dû se retenir. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le petit brun observait à présent son professeur. Il nota les mains serrées, la joue qui tréssaute et un regard plutôt inhabituel. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Dray?" Demanda t-il abruptement.

Severus leva le regard vers son ancien élève. Comment le savait-il? Il n'en n'avait pas parler. Il n'avait fait que mentionner son hypothétique mariage sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleur. Il décroisa les jambes pour les croiser quelques secondes plus tard dans le sens inverse. Cela l'aidait à se recentrer d'habitude mais la situation de son filleul l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Prenant sa respiration, il répondit d'une voix trainante.

"Draco n'a pas fait son rapport au Seigneur des ténèbres à temps et il a été chatié. Je l'ai récupéré devant la salle du trône quelque minute après et je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous parliez avec lui monsieur Potter."

Harry sentit son coeur se serrait à l'annonce de son professeur. Il savait que Dray jouait un rôle ambigue depuis pas mal de temps et avec les récents événements il n'avait pas pu avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le blond. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir délaissé son ami, lui qui avait toujours été là dans les moments éprouvants. Salazar dû sentir son trouble car il sentit une main protectrice se poser affectueusement sur sa nuque.

"Quand pourra t-il le rencontrer?" S'enquit Salazar

"Dès qu'il le désirera, quand je l'ai quitter il dormait mais Draco n'est pas un champion de l'alittement, il se réveillera bientôt si ce n'est pas déjà fait." Répondit le maître en potion.

"Fort bien. Je pense que vous avait tout dit, vous pouvais prendre congé."

Rogue haussa un sourcil dédaigneux puis s'en alla sans plus attendre. Salazar admira le brun perdu dans la comtemplation d'un point invisible. Harry voudrait surement aller voir son ami et cela ne le derangeait pas mais au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à determiné si le petit brun était prêt à se separer même pour quelque heure de lui.

"Tu devrais y aller." Fit-il

Harry prit une respiration comme pour se donner du courage, il se blottit à nouveau contre son aîné, et murmura tout bas.

"Je sais mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le faire..."

" Pourquoi je t'en empêcherais?" Répondit Salazar surprit.

"Pas dans ce sens...mais...cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de le voir...il m'en voudra sûrement...je ne suis pas un bon ami."

Serpentard se pinca l'arrête du nez, la tâche était plus compliquée qu'il ne le pensait. Harry manquait carrément de discernement quand il s'agissait de lui. Qui pourrait en vouloir à pareil ange? Il faudrait être insensible.

"Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec mon ami. La chambre du jeune Malfoy est dans le même couloir que celle-ci. Tu ne crains rien."

Harry hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Le courant d'air provoquer par son amant qui s'était redressé le fit reprendre pieds. Il se leva à son tour et inspira avant d'ouvrir la porte. Cela faisait quatre jour qu'il n'était pas sorti des appartements de Salazar et il ne voulait en aucun cas croisé Voldemort. Comme si il l'avait sentit, Salazar se colla contre lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

"Il n'est pas là, il est en Asie."

Après un baiser rapide, Salazar lui montra de la main la chambre avant de disparaitre dans un escalier. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il réalisa qu'il était seul au mileu du couloir sombre et il se hâta d'atteindre sa destination. Rogue n'avait pas tord, Dray était en train de tenter de se lever de son lit.

"J'ai encore envie de toi..." Chuchota Tarik

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Théo, cela faisait quatre fois qu'il le faisait aujourd'hui et leur désir ne décroissait pas. Il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué mais une envie tenace l'empêchait de dormir. De plus, il avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait rester bien longtemps sans avoir un contact l'un avec l'autre.

"Moi aussi mais je mangerais bien un morceau avant."

"Je crois qu'il doit y avoir des fruit sur la table du salon...fais vite, je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre longtemps." Minauda Tarik en souriant.

Théo partit presque en courant emportant avec lui le drap rouge. Il avisa rapidement la corbeille de fruit et attrapa une grappe de raison noir. Il engloutit presque la grappe en moins d'une minute tellement son estomac criait famine à présent. Le lien avait annihilé presque toute autre envie autre que d'être contre son vampire. Théodore se saisit d'une prune et croqua à pleine dent dans le fruit mûr. Tarik arriva à se moment précis, voyant son calice dans une posture tout simplement trop aguicheuse pour lui en ce moment. Le jus de prune coulait sur son menton, les yeux étaient clos par le plaisir de manger. Il ne résista plus et entreprit de se couler derrière son calice pour embrasser la clavicule. Théo sursauta, tout à son festin, il n'avait pas entendu le vampire approcher.

"Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas attendre très longtemps..." Susurra Tarik en poursuivement ses caresses.

"Mais je...mmmm"

Vitalis n'avait pas laisser le temps à son calice de finir sa phrase. Il avait posé sa main directement sur la hampe à présent bien dressé de son amant, entamant un mouvment si lent que le serpentard ne pu que gémir de frustration. Le drap tomba au sol dans un froissement silencieux. Théo ondulait inconsciemment contre le corps froid, l'idée de manger lui était complétement sortit de la tête. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cette main maudite qui lui donnait un plaisir trop lent à son goût.

"Tarik...plus...fort." Gémit-il

Le vampire perdit patience et fit pivoter son calice pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le soupir de plaisir qu'il entendit le conforta dans son idée. Il accélera le mouvement puis ralentit et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant au bord de la crise. Théo avait la tête qui lui tournait tellement le désir s'emparait de son corps aussi facilement qu'une flamme embrasse une feuille de papier.

"Que veux tu petit ange, que je te prenne à même le mur sauvagement ou que je te porte jusqu'au lit pour te faire l'amour doucement? Fit-il en attaquant le lobe de l'oreille du garçon.

Théo avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les mots qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, appartenir entièrement à son vampire. Ne faire qu'un avec lui. Tarik comprit immédiatement la demande de son calice et inséra deux doigts dans l'intimité brulante du plus jeune. Effectuant un va et vient en ciseaux efficace, le chatain commençait à en demander plus s'empalant lui même de plus en plus rapidement. Un sourire aux lèvres, Tarik s'enfouit jusqu'à la garde dans l'étroit fourreau. Un gémissement d'extase sortit simultanément de leur bouche. Il firent l'amour ici, contre le mur, aussi violemment qu'était leur désir, et il ne tarda pas à les submerger comme un tsunami ravage tout sur son passage, il les laissa pantelant, en sueur mais heureux d'être en communion parfaite. Ils scellèrent leur lèvre dans un baiser vertigineux et reussirent à se trainer jusqu'au lit pour se reposer.

Salazar sentit une vague de magie le traverser et il se dit qu'il débarquait vraiment au mauvais moment mais il le fallait. Il frappa après avoir attendu quelque minute et un grognement de mécontement lui répondit. Nullement découragé, il entra et constatant que le salon était vide, s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

" Tu as dix minute Tar, et après je viens te chercher dans ton lit!" Fit-il d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le couloir l'entende.

Un chapelet de juron lui parvint, tous aussi flatteur les uns que les autres. Mais il tint bon et ne bougea pas d'un milimètre, maintenant qu'il avait dérangé la douce tranquilité du couple, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Cinq mintutes plus tard, Tarik, la mine renfrogné apparu suivi de son calice. Il se laissa choir dans le fauteuil face au fondateur et le garçon se lova contre lui.n

"Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir dans mon antre Sal?"

Le fondateur en question eut un sourire enigmatique et se repositionna dans son fauteuil. Il croisa les mains puis les jambes et commença d'une voix posée.

"Ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur que je viens en ces lieux mais l'occasion est trop belle. Il faut que nous parlions...sérieusement." Ajouta t-il en désignant du menton le calice à présent endormi.

"Tu peux parler devant lui, il est mon calice, de plus il dort, lui, alors ne te gêne pas!" Répondit le vampire passablement contrarié.

Salazar jaugea la situation un instant puis se décida.

"Il faut que nous planifions notre sortie. Il faut qu'elle se passe demain soir. Mon descendant est actuellement absent pour encore deux jours. Après, il serait plus difficile de sortir." Enonça t-il doctement.

"Cela me parait précipité mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faudrais un contact ici. Ce manoir regorge de piège et nous devons faire vite. Il faut également prévoir un endroit sûr où nous pourrions nous terrer quelques temps. Mis à part ces petits détails, je crois que nous avons de bonne chance de réussir. Que comptes tu faire avec ton esclave? De par sa nature, il te protégera contre tout danger... au detriment de sa santé."

Le fondateur esquissa une moue. C'était du Vitalis tout craché. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que son objectif et ne mesurait jamais vraiment le danger à sa juste valeur. Il allait devoir préparer tout cela minutieusement si il ne voulait pas d'imprévu. Un plan se mit soudain en place dans son esprit. Si jamais il pouvait avoir le soutient de ces deux personnes, tout serait alors si simple. Devant la mine interrogative de son interlocuteur, il s'expliqua.

"Il nous faut exactement deux sortes de contact. L'un dedans et qui nous suivrait et l'autre qui restera à l'intérieur afin de servir d'espion et les personnes que je vise me semble toute désigné. J'ai beaucoup à faire. Rejoins moi demain à vingt heures, dans mes appartements. Préviens ton clan qu'il nous attendent à la porte du manoir, c'est, il me semble, la seule entrée. Pour Harry, je m'en charge même si le moyen me déplait, se sera mieux pour lui."

Ne laissant pas le temps à Tarik de répliquer, il se leva rapidement et pris congé. Le vampire jura une fois de plus devant l'impertinence de son ami, réveillant ainsi le petit serpentard. Une autre remarque cinglante s'ajouta faisant rire le plus jeune.

"Je ne vois pas le comique de la situation, il nous as dérangé dans notre sieste pour dix minutes de conversation. Il peut être d'un egoisme parfois!" S'emporta t-il.

"Tarik? Ca me gratte ici..." Fit Théo d'une petite voix plaintive.

Celui-ci montrait clairement la zone où il l'avait mordu pour la première fois. C'était très bon signe, cela montrait que le jeune homme avait totalement assimilé le lien et qu'il réagissait au besoin de son vampire. C'est vrai que maintentant qu'il y pensait il avait faim.

"C'est justifié, cette sensation te signifie que j'ai besoin de boire ton sang." Expliqua t-il

"Tu vas me mordre là à nouveau?" Demanda le chatain innocemment.

Tarik réflechit un moment puis sourit tout à coup. Il allait montrer à son adorable calice qu'il y avait plusieurs sensation selon là où la morsure était effectué. Certain endroit était plus érogène que d'autre, certain était plus réconfortant. Voulant apaiser son compagnon pour qu'il se repose enfin, il saisit simplement le poignet halé et mordit doucement. Théo rejeta sa tête en arrière, sentant un calme diffus envahir son être. C'était différent, plus doux. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il sombrait dans les limbes du sommeil.

"Que fais-tu, tu devrais rester allongé!" Le réprimanda le griffondor.

Draco se tourna dans sa direction, surprit d'entendre la voix du brun. Il constata avec plaisir que son ami avait retrouvé une forme convenable. La douleur de ses muscles le convainc de se rester au lit. Merlin qu'il detestait ça, rester immobile pendant que le monde continuait à tourner.

"Cela me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi." Dit-il pour se changer les idées.

Harry baissa les yeux, ne sachant comment prendre cette remarque. Il n'avait jamais été géné devant Dray mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était mal à l'aise.

Draco s'en aperçu et l'invita à prendre place sur la chaise près de son lit. D'un pas gauche, Harry s'y assit, triturant le bas de son tee-shirt. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer alors qu'il avait une foule de chose à lui dire.

"Arrête de te miner pour rien. C'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas vu depuis un moment, mais je sais que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, alors ne t'appitoie pas sur ton sort, ok?" Débita le blond de sa voix trainante.

Harry sourit franchement. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir, il lui avait dit. Les paroles du maître en potion lui revint et il demanda timidement.

"Tu vas te marier avec monsieur Rogue?"

Draco fut surpris qu'Harry soit au courant. Cependant, il l'avait décidé ensemble donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se sente contrarié. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans le genre de Séverus.

"C'est exact. Cela s'est décidé récemment. Cela te chagrine?" S'enquit-il redoutant de peiner le petit brun.

"Non, non pas du tout. Rogue est quelqu'un de bien et il te rendra surement heureux." Fit Harry rapidement.

Devant la gêne évidente de son compagnon, Draco changea de sujet, preferant en aborder un encore plus interressant pour lui. Un sourire vicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis que le griffondor comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

"Dis moi petit lion, tu sembles avoir meilleure mine, cela voudrait t-il dire que toi et Salaear Serpentard..."

Harry rougit rien qu'en devinant le sous entendu des propos de son ami. Se rendant compte que celui-ci le taquinait, il saisit un oreiller et le lança sur Draco. Le serpentard, vite remis de son instant de surprise, se saisi de son coussin pour riposter et une véritable bataille s'enclencha. Cela dura presqu'une demi heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sente un vertige l'envelloper. Draco s'arrêtta nettement, et observa le petit brun. Il ne semblait plus vraiment très bien.

"Je...vais y aller...je me sens fatigué." Débita t-il la voix hachée.

"Tu devrais en effet allé te reposer. Tu repasseras me voir?" S'enquit en retour le blond feignant l'indifférence.

"Bien sur. Ne force pas trop!" Finit Harry dans un sourire.

Draco lui renvoya un sourire éclatant et le salua à distance. Le petit brun semblait avoir un hyppogriffe à ses trousses quand il sortit. Il arriva rapidement devant sa chambre, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il esperait de tout coeur que Salazar soit là. Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup et s'adossa au mur un instant. Sa tête était lourde, et sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

"Viens chaton..."

La voix grave de son maître lui donna la force d'aller jusqu'à lui. Il se sentit mieux une fois lové dans ses bras. Cet instant près de son ami lui avait redonné la joie qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps, mais une seule personne était le centre de son existence, et il savait que c'était Salazar Serpentard.

Voilà! C'est la fin de ce chapitre, le prochain contiendra l'évasion réussit...ou pas! J'espère que cela vous a plu!!!

A bientôt

Jalana.


	16. Le jour J est arrivé

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop long! Je suis contente qu'il y ait encore des lecteurs! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ça me motive grave!!!! Sur ce,Bonne lecture!!! A bientôt.

Bisous, Jalana

Chapitre 15:

Harry avait peur. Après avoir passé une excellente matinée dans les bras de son amant, celui-ci avait brusquement pris une mine grave au début de la l'après midi. Maintenant il se retrouvait assis face à face, si proche et pourtant si loin. Le griffondor ne comprenait pas. Avait-il mal fait quelque chose? Avait-il déplu? Voyant l'air de detresse se peindre sur le visage de son amant, Salazar commença.

"Ce soir, à vingt heure précise, nous partirons. C'est le moment le plus propice, et probablement notre seul chance de nous en sortir indemme."

Harry resta hébété. Comment avait-il pu croire que cela n'arriverait pas si tôt. Salazar avait surement retourné la question sous tous les angles. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'acquiesser mais son instinct l'en dissuader, il allait se passer quelque chose. Même si Voldemort n'était pas présent, il n'aurait pas laissé le manoir sans surveillance. Il connaissait son ennemi mieux que personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas contredire son maître. Il hocha la tête.

" Je veux cependant que tu fasses quelque chose. C'est un ordre et c'est non négociable. Tu subiras mon courroux si tu désobeit en es tu conscient?"

"Oui." Répondit timidement Harry en avalant sa salive.

Salazar marqua un temps et détacha chaque mot pour laisser le temps à Harry de bien imprimer les mots dans son esprit. Il savait que c'était contre nature pour son chaton même si celui-ci n'avait pas pleinement conscience de sa nature encore.

" Ce soir, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que ton esprit te dicte, tu restes derrière moi. est-ce clair?"

Le petit brun aurait aimé dire oui sans hésiter rien que pour satisfaire son maître cependant il ne pouvait pas. Une pulsion irrépréssible en lui lui fredonner le contraire. Il ne pourrait pas, il le savait, le sort agissait bien au dela de la simple commande physique, c'était des pulsions ancrées au plus profond de lui-même. Il lança un regard désespéré à son vis à vis. Il ne lui apporterait aucun secours.

"Tu ne peux pas me demander ça." Finit-il par dire tout penaud

"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blesser. C'est pour ton bien."

Salazar essayait de le convaincre mais il réaliser à présent qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Harry savait quelle était sa nature, sa fonction, mieux il avait besoin de s'inscrire complétement dans ce rôle. Dans toutes les autres situations, il en aurait été ravi, mais là, cela posait plus de problème qu'autre chose. Se frappant mentalement, il déclara d'une voix froide.

"Tu le feras quoi qu'il t'en coute car c'est mon désir."

Lucius Malfoy marcha d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison le grand Serpentard lui avait donné rendez vous en ces lieux mais il redoutait que cela lui apporte plus d'ennui qu'autre chose. Rejetant une longue mèche pâle en arrière, il accéléra le pas. Plus tôt il saurait le sujet de la requête plus tôt il pourrait agir. De plus, il devait aller voir son fils, celui-ci avait soi disant une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il craignait le pire.

La longue porte en bois se profila a l'horizon, il entra d'un pas princier sans frapper. Le fondateur lisait tranquillement assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir vert. Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi détendu dans ce lieu. Cela paraissait presque insolite en cet instant.

"Vous m'avez demander de venir ici." Fit le blond au bout d'un moment agacé.

Non seulement il le faisait revenir au manoir alors qu'il n'en avait pas franchement envie mais en plus il se faisait ignorer royalement.

"Que pensez vous de Lord Voldemort?" Rétorqua Salazar sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Lucius parut destabiliser un instant. Comment le fondateur pouvait-il lui poser cette question? Savait-il ce qu'il encourrait si il acceptait de répondre? De plus, comment lui dire qu'il ne suit franchement plus son Seigneur et que ses sentiments seraient plus de l'ordre du dégout plutôt que de l'adoration.

"Sire Serpentard je pense que l'on ne peut donner librement son avis avant de s'être renseigné ou d'avoir experimenter soi-même la situation. Vous devriez le faire." Enonça l'aristocrate doctement.

Salazar soupira. Tel père tel fils. Seulement maintenant les enjeux avaient changés. Il devait convaincre le patriarche de la famille Malfoy de se joindre à lui.

"Draco m'as repondu la même chose il y a quelque temps. Cela me pousse donc à croire que vous n'êtes pas des fidèles de mon descendant." Fit-il fatalement.

L'éclair de surprise et de résignation qui passa dans le regard gris lui comfirma sa pensée. Il fallait être très attentif pour percevoir les minimes changement d'attitude de l'homme mais en fin observateur Salazar les remarquait sans mal. Un sourire calculateur s"étandit sur son visage. La partie pouvait commencer.

"Vous pouvait parler librement en ces lieux. J'ai jeté un sort de confidentialité avant votre arrivée. Je vais vous dire ce que j'attend exactement de vous. Vous êtes au service de mon descendant depuis un temps extrement long maintenant. Je souhaite que vous brisiez votre serment."

L'air hébété de l'aristocrate valait son pesant d'or à présent. Il venait en effet de lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent la porte de sortie que le blond devait attendre. Il comptait sur la surprise pour regler son affaire et cela semblait bien engagé.

"Sire, je ne pense pas que cela soit si aisé que cela. Ma famille, mon honneur, sont en jeu. Je ne peux en aucun cas décider dans l'instant de pareille affaire."

"Vous croyez? Je pense au contraire que c'est extremement simple. Votre femme et vous ne pouvait vous libérer de ce carcan sans une aide extérieure." Enonça simplement l'argenté.

"J'ai un fils également. Quoi qu'en dise la population, il est important pour moi. Je ne pourrais lui porter préjudice en trahissant. J'aurais rejoins la Lumière depuis bien longtemps dans ce cas." Argumenta le blond avec un air suffisant.

Salazar marqua un temps, laissant le silence pénétrait la pièce.

"C'est exact cependant, il assurera sa position bientôt cela devrait l'exempté de tout soupçon. Je vous propose la liberté monsieur Malfoy, pour vous et votre femme et à long terme pour toute personne qui participera à ce projet. Le monde sorcier sera libre mais pour cela il faut prendre des décisions et vite. Je vous laisse une heure. Allait voir votre fils, demander l'avis à votre femme et revenez me voir ici même."

Tout était dit maintenant. Lucius jaugea du regard une dernière fois son interlocuteur et tourna les talons. Il devait voir Draco à présent. Qu'est ce que le fondateur avait voulu dire en mentionnant le fait que Draco aller assurer prochainement sa position? C'était insensé, il n'était qu'un enfant! Tout a ses pensées le chemin lui parut court, trop court. Il frappa légèrement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il vit avec tendresse son meilleur ami replacé une mèche de son fils derrière son oreille. Séverus avait toujours été un bon parrain pour Draco. Il le salua de la tête et observa son fils dormir paisiblement.

"Comment va t-il?"

"Il se remet doucement des sorts du Seigneur des ténébres mais cela aurait pu être pire. Lucius, il faut que nous parlons." Finit le maître des potions gravement.

La mine qu'avait Séverus n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait soudain l'air plus fatigué, plus âgé.

"Allons mon ami, nous n'avons jamais pris de pincette pour nous dire les choses, cela ne commencera pas aujourd'hui!" Le taquina le blond.

Séverus leva ses yeux obsidiennes dans le regard gris et ce dit qu'il devait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du chaudron pendant des heures.

"Je veux épouser Draco. Il est d'accord."

Lucius fut estomaqué. Bien que son meilleur ami soit un très bon parti autant au sein des mangemorts que dans la société sorcière, il n'avait jamais envisagé cela. Cependant, il comprenait maintenant tout ce qu'avait voulu dire Serpentard. Tout irait bien. Draco se marirait avec le bras droit du Seigneur, il aura donc l'immunité. Sans la charge de ses parents, tout lui reviendrait, le manoir, les comptes en banques, les résidences secondaires, absolument tout! C'était un plan magnifique et redoutable. Il lissa un pli de sa robe distraitement et avisant le regard de detresse de son ami quant à l'attente de sa décision, il décida d'y mettre un terme.

"Si tu le fais souffrir tu auras affaire à moi, je m'y connais assez en sort pour te faire regretter d'être né et je ne te parle pas de la colère de Cissa. Si elle apprend que son "adorable petit ange" selon ses termes, a mal pour une raison quelconque, eh bien...elle te fera la peau!" Finit-il avec amusement.

Séverus ecarquilla les yeux autant que possible. Cela ne pouvait être vrai! Lucius n'allait pas lui donner la main de son précieux héritier comme ça!

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais Séverus, tu as toujours été là pour mon fils et je sais que vous êtes très liés. Je suis d'accord et Narcissa sera ravie!"

Le maître en potions se reprit et fit un signe de tête en remerciement à son ami. Le petit serpentard commençait à se reveiller et Lucius se leva immédiatement.

"Il ne doit pas me voir, cela sera trop dur pour lui après. Il aura bientôt besoin de toi mon ami. Protege le contre le mal. Et souviens toi d'une chose, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu vois, que tu entends, ou constate a mon sujet, retiens que tout ceci est faux et guette une colombe."

Lucius jeta un regard à son ami lui intimant de ne pas poser de question. Il embrassa son héritier sur le front essayant de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi. Il devait le faire, même si cela lui coutait d'agir ainsi au moins maintenant il savait que son fils ne serait pas seul.

"Ce soir, après le repas, tu rendras visites au Lord pour annoncer ton mariage avec l'héritier Malfoy. Restes la soirée au camps et emmene Draco."

Ce fut la dernière phrase que l'aristocrate prononça à son ami et Séverus avait le pressentiment qu'il ne se reverrait pas avant longtemps.

Tout était prêt. Il avait réussit à convaincre les Malfoy, avait revu les derniers details avec Tarik, tout était prêt pour le grand départ, seul Harry le préocuppait à présent. Comment le petit brun allait réagir. Il jeta un sort de temps et constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'une demi heure avant le début de leur évasion, il devait vite regagner sa chambre afin d'expliquer une dernière fois son plan à tous ceux qui partirait avec eux et ensuite il ne resterait plus qu'à le mettre à execution. Il entra dans ses appartements et trouva son chaton sur le sofa, les yeux dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais. Cela eut pour effet de faire revenir instantanément le garçon à lui.

"A quoi penses tu chaton?" Fit-il d'une voix douce.

"A toi." Souffla doucement Harry bercer par la voix de son compagnon. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

"Habille toi en noir et choisi des vêtements confortable plutôt que cette chemise et ce pantalon serré. Ensuite, tu viendras me rejoindre, les autres ne devraient pas tarder."

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea comme un automate dans la chambre. Il entendit à peine les personnes entrer dans le salon. Il se hata d'enfiler un jogging et un pull noir puis mis des baskets. Il hésita avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Le son de la voix des parents de Draco ont d'ailleurs failli le décourager. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent un instant et il sentit quelques mintutes plus tard une main chaude sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux sur son amant et rougit devant sa bêtise, il n'avait rien à craindre, puisqu'il était là. Difficilement, il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, hochant la tête en guise de bonjour. Deux bras le happèrent et il fut tranqporté sur les genoux de Salazar, bien calé au creux de la poitrine de l'homme, il soupira d'aise avant de se concentrer sur les paroles de son compagnon.

" Ce soir sera notre soir, notre évasion, notre liberté! Je sais que vous aprehender tous les heures qui vont suivre mais nous devons rester unis. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer les étapes du plan. D'abord a 21 heure précise nous sortirons, drapés, dans le couloir en nous orientant vers l'aile ouest. Ensuite, un long escalier en colimaçon se profilera. Une fois celui-ci descendu, une grande statue de mon auguste personne se trouvera au bout. Il suffira d'inverser les pupilles de mon serpent pour que le passage s'ouvre. La porte secrete nous amenera au hall d'entrée du manoir. La partie la plus risquée est ici. Il y a deux gardes à l'entrée et d'autre patrouille dans les jardins. Il faudra alors courir droit vers l'aire de transplannage. Je m'occuperais des deux sentinelles. Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde? Si nous suivons à la lettre ce plan alors nous reussirons et ce soir nous serons des hommes libres." Finit l'argenté une etincelle dans le regard.

Les autres sorciers avait écoutés avec attention et redoutaient plus que tout ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Ils préferaient ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils adviendraient d'eux si ils échouaient. Voldemort leur couperait surement la tête ou pire. Harry observait tous ce petit monde. Lady Malfoy semblait vraiment soucieuse, ses mains se triturant sans relâche. Il fut surpris de voir le père de Draco se lever et enlacer sa femme comme si ils étaient seul au monde. Il lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille et la blonde afficha un doux sourire. Le petit brun n'était vraiment pas habituer à considerer le couple doté de sentiments humains. Même si Draco lui racontait des tas d'anecdote humoristique sur son enfance, il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse être reel. Il jeta ensuite un regard en direction de son camarade serpentard, Theodore Nott. Celui-ci était occupé à devorer son compagnon du regard, et la situation ne semblait pas l'inquieter le moins du monde. Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment en fin de compte les amis de Dray. Ce dernier n'en parlant presque pas, il n'avait jamais demander plus de détails ou chercher à les connaitre. Une main douce vint lui effleurer la nuque. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur. Le griffondor ne se lassait jamais des marques de tendresse de son amant, au contraire il en réclamait de plus en plus. L'idée que c'était le sort et non lui qui en était la cause le chagrina mais les lèvres de Salazar lui firent vite oublier à quoi il pensait quelque minute plus tot!

"Nous devons nous mettre en marche chaton." Susurra la voix du fondateur.

"Je sais". Répondit seulement Harry la voix pleine d'angoisse.

Salazar passa une main dans le dos de son amant et le serra contre lui, essayant ainsi de lui communiquer sa force. Il savait que cela allait être dur pour son chaton et il esperait surtout que le petit brun respecte ses consignes.

"Allons y mais avant tendais moi vos poignets."

Lucius, Narcissa et Theo tendirent leur bras ou se trouvait la marque des ténébres, le fondateur y apposa sa baguette et récita une incantation. Le dessin se transforma en S ouvragé, le même que Harry avait sur sa poitrine. Tarik grimaça en voyant la marque de son ami sur son amant mais retint sa langue.

"Ne t'en fais pas Tar, je ne revendique en aucun cas ton calice, je ne peux tout simplement pas faire partir une marque d'appartenance je peux juste la modifier. Prefere tu qu'il porte allegeance à mon descendant?" Sourit le fondateur.

"Certainement pas!" Répliqua vivement le vampire.

"Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord. Il est temps. Hâtons nous."

* * *

Le reste ne fut que des flash pour le jeune homme. Il se rappelait juste être arrivé sans emcombre jusqu'au hall principal mais la suite, il n'aurait su la raconter.

_Reste derrière moi, n'oublie pas ta promesse... _**Salazar**_

_Potter n'y pensez même pas!!!... _**Lucius**_

_Non! Harry, ne fais pas ça!... _**Narcissa**_

Et puis un bruit étourdissant, il sentait encore une vague de choc parcourant son corps, la colère s'emparant de son âme. Ce n'était pas son sentiment, c'était celui de son maître. Mais Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait pas dire à ce moment là, qu'il été désolé. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il devait s'excuser d'ailleur. Tout ce qu'il savait en réalité, c'était qu'il était dans un océan de douceur mais qu'il ne pouvait ni se mouvoir, ni parler, ni même voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le dégout et ce sentiment ne venait pas de Salazar, il venait de lui. Il avait désobéi. Il n'aurait pas dû. Qu'avait-il fait?

Au rez de chaussé, quatre sorciers tenaient une discussion animée. Tarik affichait un air maussade largement dépassé par la fureur de Salazar qui ne cessait de pester après son amant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit avec ce griffondor que le lien avait agit. Et pourquoi par Merlin il avait fallu qu'il se jette devant le danger comme ça!

"Sire, vous ne devriez pas en avoir après Harry, il n'a fait que son devoir." Déclara Narcissa sereinement.

L'argenté la fusilla du regard. La blonde se ratatina malgrés elle sur le canapé et Lucius passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde lady. Je vous serez gré d'ailleurs de fermer votre..."

"Ma femme ne fait qu'énoncé une vérité. Elle est lié de la même manière que Potter, elle connait par conséquent le lien." Le coupa Lucius d'une voix tranchante.

Salazar allait répliquer méchamment quand une detresse sans nom le transperça. Il se leva d'un bond et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se précipita au chevet du jeune griffondor.

"Harry, ouvres les yeux mon chaton."

Le corps resta inerte. Seul les yeux clos semblaient agités. Il passa une main dans les doux cheveux emmelés. Le petit brun gémit à nouveau mais pas de plaisir. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait du moindre geste de son maître. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Un esclave ne pouvait que redemander des caresses. Soucieux, il s'assit sur le bord du lit se perdant dans des pensées sombres.

"Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi et sur ce ton."

La voix de Narcissa le sortit de ses pensées. Son dos le rappela à l'ordre quand il se releva. Combien de temps était-il resté là, assis, à comptempler son chaton. Il semblait s'être apaisé. Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Réalisant que la jeune femme attendait surement une reaction de sa part, il déclara.

"Pourquoi dites vous qu'il a fait son devoir? Il a désobéit. Je lui avait dit de rester derrière moi."

La blonde souffla et s'assit dans un siège au fond de la pièce. Elle croisa puis décroisa les jambes.

"Pour un esclave, le principal, c'est la vie de son maître. Si Lucius aurait été en tête du groupe c'est probablement moi qui se serait jeté sous la grille." Fit-elle douloureusement.

" C'est bon à savoir, la prochaine fois j'agirais ainsi." Répondit laconiquement l'argenté.

Narcissa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait que le fondateur était blessant parce qu'Harry était en jeu. Du moins, l'esperait-elle.

"Vous pourrez toujours dire toute les recommandations possibles à Harry, si votre vie est en jeu, il désobéira."

"Merci de faire le perroquet, je crois que j'avais besoin de l'entendre à nouveau." Souligna t-il ironiquement.

Narcissa faillit abandonner et filer rejoindre Lucius mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son inquietude pour le petit brun.

" Cependant, le plus dangereux dans cette relation, c'est le conflit qui se crée dans ce cas."

"Crachez le morceau avant que je vous ensorcelle!"

Narcissa se leva et lissa un pli imaginaire sur sa robe.

"Pour Harry, tout se mélange dans sa tête. D'un côté, il a agit par instinct et de l'autre il a refusé d'obeir à un ordre direct. Il ne peut que se punir pour cela."

Salazar releva la tête à l'entente de la dernière phrase de la blonde. Cela expliquerait les agissements de son chaton. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. La voix de Narcissa retentit à nouveau ce qui l'arrêta net devant la porte.

"Cela a commencé n'est ce pas? Il ne supporte pas que vous le touchiez. Il a mal au moindre contact, ai-je raison?"

Salazar tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et déclara froidement.

"Mêlez vous de vos affaires. Maintenant si vous avez fini, je souhaiterais que vous sortiez. Harry est inconscient, il est trop tôt pout se perdre dans des conjectures farfelues."

Narcissa hocha la tête et sortit d'un pas digne. Salazar venait de répondre à son interrogation et cela annoncait le début des ennuis. Une fois seul avec son esclave, il se permit de soupirer. Leur relation était si compliquée.

"Harry, tout serait plus simple si tu ouvrais les yeux." Fit-il d'une voix lasse.

Le petit brun remua dans son sommeil. Il s'agitait de plus en plus, faisant tombé les draps de soie à terre. Salazar voulut l'apaiser mais il ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Le petit brun se cambra, exhalant un gemissement de douleur. Salazar le relacha immédiatement, observant avec attention les mouvements désordonné du brun. Il enrageait de pouvoir agir en aucun cas. Le fondateur n'était pas un homme à rester face à une situation sans en être maître. Il sentit ses derniers remparts de patience s'effondrer. Il se colla à l'oreille du brun, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher et chuchota d'une voix ferme.

"Ouvres les yeux. Maintenant."

Harry se sentit brusquement ramené sur terre. Tout ses muscles le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Pire, il savait que son amant était penché au dessus de lui et il ne voulait pas croiser le regard métalique. Il ne pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas respecter la consigne. Tout son être lui hurler de se coller contre son maître, d'implorer son pardon mais sa tête lui disait que c'était impossible. Il se résigna finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

"Comment te sens tu?" Demanda doucement Salazar.

"Je..."

Aucune animosité dans la voix. Harry se sentit encore plus mal. Les larmes lui montait au yeux, menaçant de déborder. Il les ravala.

"Pardon. Je suis un mauvais esclave."

"Non, chaton, tu n'avais pas le choix, tu as agis dans mon interêt. Tu as eu la bonne attitude." Le rassura le fondateur.

"Non! Je mérite d'être puni. J'ai désobéit. Foutu griffondor. Idiot. Bon à rien. Je ne mérite pas la place que j'ai. Je ne mérite pas..."

Harry devenait de plus en plus incohérent. Il se fustigeait lui même, se perdant dans ses pensées. Salazar fit appeler Tarik. Celui-ci arriva immédiatement. Il jugea la situation et comprit sans que son ami n'ai besoin d'exprimer sa pensée. Il saisit la tête brune et fixa son regard dans les orbes emeraudes ignorant les cris de douleurs du jeune homme. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le pouvoir des Vitalis opèrent. Le jeune griffondor sombra dans un sommeil agité.

" Il ne va pas bien Sal." Constata le vampire.

Salazar sentit la fureur l'envahir. Il en avait marre que tout le monde lui répète des choses qu'il savait déjà. Son regard vira au noir.

"Ca, je le sais! Maintenant, si tu n'as que des choses futiles à dire, tu peux déguerpir."

Tarik ne s'offusqua pas, connaissant son ami sur le bout des doigts. Il savait que dans ses moments là, mieux valait ne pas rester dans les parages et surtout ne pas le contrarié. Aussi décida t-il de partir sans faire de vague. Salazar reporta son attention sur le petit brun. Il devait convaincre Harry qu'il ne devait pas avoir de remords et il sentait au fond de lui que la partie allait se jouer serré.

* * *

Draco était emfermé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant dans la salle de bain et Séverus commençait à en avoir marre. Les évenements avaient certes été durs mais il lui avait affirmé aussi que cela n'était pas définitif que voulait-il de plus?

"Dray, sors maintenant où je te garanti que je fais sauter cette foutue porte!"

Une minute s'écoula et la petite tête blonde sortie. Le jeune homme semblait avoir pleuré à chaude larme. Se laissant malheureusement attendrir, il le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

"Tu as besoin de réconfort, demain nous serons unis devant le seigneur des ténébres et ensuite nous irons le rejoindre. Ca ira mieux ne t'en fais pas."

Le blond hocha la tête et embrassa délicatement les lèvres pâles, envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps de l'aîné.

"Dray, arrêtte là, sinon je ne répondrait plus de rien."

Le serpentard se recula légerement et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis à vis. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la joue pâle et reprit d'une voix lointaine.

" j'ai besoin de toi Sev. j'ai...toujours ressentit ce besoin au fond de moi. Est ce mal envers Rem? Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Depuis que je suis tout petit. Et jusqu'a present, je ne ressentais pas ça. Maintenant, j'ai des envies differentes. J'aimerais que tu me caresse, que tu m'embrasse...Oh Merlin Sev, je suis un mauvais compagnon."

Le maître des potions sentit son coeur se serré. Draco ne devait pas souffrir pour cela. C'était tout à fait normal pour le trio regnant chez les Loups que les compagnons se désirent. C'était un fait indeniable mais le petit blond n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Alors il enlaça plus fermement son protégé, il couvrit ses cheveux de baisers tendres, apportant réconfort et Draco comprit. Il su a cet instant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il désirait Séverus qu'il était un mauvais compagnon pour le loup. C'était juste une normalité rassurante pour lui.

(_°_)

Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui! Cela vous a plu? J'ai pas été trop longue?

Bisous à toutes et a bientôt!


	17. Evasion et mésaventure

Bonjour bonjour!

Vos reviews me font chaud au coeur, et je me remet tout doucement à ma frénésie de l'écriture pour mon plus grand plaisir et peut-être un peu du votre aussi! Ce chapitre annonce une nouvelle ère. En effet, la première partie de la fiction se situant dans le manoir de Voldemort, maintenant, nous sommes dans un lieu encore inconnu mais dans le monde magique ça c'est certain! Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre!

Pour les changements de présentation et d'écriture, c'est parce que je n'ai plus le pack office microsoft, donc je galère un peu mais je devrais l'avoir pour la fin du mois, donc ça devrait s'arranger!

Bisous à toutes et bonne lecture!

Jalana, pour vous servir!

Chapitre 16:

"Non...Laisse moi..."

La voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent. Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il dormait en gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles. Salazar commençait à perdre sa patience. Il voulait prendre son amant et le secouer pour qu'il se réveille, pour qu'il parle enfin. Mais la crainte d'agraver son mal le retenait. Alors il attendait, fixant une eventuelle amélioration qui ne voulait pas venir. Ils ne pourraient donc jamais être tranquille? Maudit soit son descendant pour avoir imaginer une défense aussi puissante!

Même si son côté rationnel lui soufflait que c'était diablement intéligent.

" Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé?"

Salazar souffla bruyament en entendant la voix du vampire derrière lui. La situation mettait déjà ses nerfs à rude épreuve alors si son ami en rajoutait il ne répondait plus de rien! Il retint de justesse le remarque cinglante qui lui venait à l'esprit et déclara d'une voix lasse.

"Non, et c'est de pire en pire."

Tarik acquiessa gravement et contourna le lit pour examiner la main du griffondor. Il prit garde ne pas le toucher. Il avait remarquer la bague magique au doigt du petit brun pendant leur évasion et ce detail lui avait complétement sorti de la tête jusqu'a maintenant. Cependant, la couleur semblait changer. Avant l'évasion, il aurait jurer qu'elle était verte et maintenant elle semblait tirer sur le marron noisette.

"La bague...pourquoi change t-elle de couleur Sal?"

Le fondateur parut surpris puis un éclair de panique passa dans son regard. Il se leva rapidement et rejoint son ami. Il constata qu'il avait vu juste et un pli soucieux barra son front. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela arrivait. La bague était censé mesurer l'éloignement qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux et surtout prévenir en cas d'absence trop longue. Il chercha dans sa mémoire le détail des couleurs. Le vert signifiait que l'absence était nulle. Le marron qu'elle était l'espace intermédiaire et le noir, la phase critique. A en croire la couleur présente, cela commençait à se dégrader cependant, c'était acceptable. Pourtant, il était resté au chevet de du petit brun tout le temps. La remise en cause du lien par son chaton devait y être pour quelque chose. Dans ce cas, il fallait agir et vite car à ce rythme, le griffondor allait rapidement être en difficulté.

Tarik se racla la gorge ramenant son ami à la réalité.

"J'ai offert cette bague à Harry pour qu'il sache quand il fallait qu'il revienne vers moi. La couleur part du vert et se dégrade vers le noir en fonction du lien. Le noir signifiant la mort de l'esclave."

"Nous avons donc un serieux problème puisque la bague commence déjà à muter." Articula lentement le vampire pour mieux s'approprier les mots.

"J'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même!"

On toqua à la porte et la silhouette de Lady Malfoy se profila. Sans un mots, elle fit signe au fondateur de la suivre. Après un dernier regard pour son chaton, il sortit de la chambre. Elle l'attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

" Depechez vous, je ne voudrais pas rester trop loin d'Harry." Fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle hocha la tête. Un silence s'imposa, Narcissa pesa ses mots sachant qu'il n'était pas facile à dire. Puis prenant sa respiration, elle se lança.

"Lucius m'a rappelé un moment de notre mariage où il s'était passé à peu prés la même chose. J'étais en total desaccord avec lui et je m'étais opposé à lui devant un parterre de monde. Une fois seule, j'ai réalisé la portée de mes actes et je me suis profondément sentie coupable. Nous avons eu recours à une solution et je suis convaincue qu'elle pourrait convenir ici."

Salazar lui fit un geste lui intimant de continuer. L'attitude prudente de la jeune femme ne le rassurant pas le moins du monde.

"Il faut que vous le punissiez." Souffla t-elle.

Le fondateur leva son regard dans les yeux gris de son vis à vis. Il n'y avait pas pensé mais cela pouvait marcher. Seulement il se refusait à faire cela si cela n'était pas necessaire. Le petit brun avait assez enduré de souffrance jusqu'ici sans qu'il n'en rajoute encore plus. Il la remercia, lui disant qu'il réfléchirait à sa suggestion. Ses pas le dirigèrent naturellement vers la chambre du griffondor. Il n'aurait su expliquer l'étrange force qui le poussait à ne pas s'éloigner trop longtemps de son chaton. Il sentait que si il s'absentait, cela empirerait. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau la porte, il su que ses craintes s'était comfirmé. Harry était prostré dans le lit, les yeux brillant de fièvre. Son regard était comme fou et il respirait difficilement.

"Tarik!" Cria t-il contrarié.

Le vampire haussa les épaules, il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Il essaya de s'approcher du sorcier pour le rendormir mais a peine eut-il esquisser un pas que le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même gémissant des plaintes sans queue ni tête. Salazar lui demanda de sortir et il obeit sans demander son reste.

* * *

"Draco, tu es prêt?" Demanda Séverus inquiet.

Le blond avait disparu depuis une heure maintenant dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Séverus était de plus en plus tendu. Il savait que leur retour allait être chaotique. Mais pour l'heure, sa discussion avec le Lord le préocupé d'avantage. Celui-ci n'avait en effet pas complétement cru à son histoire de mariage express dans un de leur future champs de bataille. Séverus avait du utilisé toute son ingéniosité pour convaincre le Lord qu'il était venu en renfort pour la prochaine bataille et que l'avis défavorable des parents du jeune homme le contraignait à s'unir dès maintenant et ce, devant la seule autorité à ses yeux, le Lord noir. Il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en y repensant et se félicita d'avoir joué sur le registre de la mégalomanie de son tyran. Celui-ci avait donné son accord mais lui avait fortement sous entendu que tant qu'ils étaient là, les deux serpentards pouvaient prendre part à l'attaque. Au fond de lui, le maître des potions esperait que cela serait sans conséquence pour eux.

"Je sors dans une minute."

La voix du blond le sortit de ses pensées trop sombre et il rajusta sa tenue. L'aîné portait une longue robe de cérémonie bleu nuit maintenant en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux était libre et retombé naturellement sur ses épaules. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait autant d'effort pour se présenter à une cérémonie. Mais celle ci étant la sienne, il se le devait.

"Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

La voix de Draco était incertaine. L'angoisse ne l'avait pas quitté et ils avaient dû prendre des affaires rapidemment pour être au plus tôt près du Lord. Heureusement que chaque sorcier qui se respecte a toujours dans ses valises une robe de cérémonie. Celle du jeune homme était dans les tons ocre ce qui le rendait...

"Magnifique."

Séverus n'avait pu que souffler ce mot tellement c'était une évidence. La couleur ambrée de la robe lui donnait une aura lumineuse. Il ressemblait à un ange comme il l'avait vu dans les peintures moldus. Draco lui souriait largement. Le calme revint en lui quand il plongea dans les orbes sombres de son vis à vis.

"Tu es prêt?" Demanda Severus incertain.

"Allons-y."

* * *

"Harry..." Chuchota Salazar.

Il était attéré de voir le petit brun ainsi. Quand il le voyait dans cet état, il se rappeler le début chaotique de leur relation. Et il voulait oublier. Oublier cet air perdu. Oublier ce regard fou. Oublier cette posture défensive. Harry était toujours prostré dans un coin de la pièce. Les paroles s'échappant de sa bouche dans un flot continu était de plus en plus incohérentes.

"Harry, je ne sais plus comment faire avec toi. Je voudrais tellement que tu te sentes mieux. Viens dans mes bras. Parle moi!" Fit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Le petit brun lança un regard anxieux vers son amant, s'arretant de parler un instant.

"Viens."

Il se sentit si perdu. Il ne méritait pas de recevoir de l'affection de son maître. Pas après avoir désobei.

" Ne crains rien. Viens à moi."

Le désir de plaire et sa conscience se déchiraient. Il ne savait comment agir à présent.

"Harry, s'il te plait. Viens ici."

Et il céda. Il se précipita dans ses bras. La chaleur de son amant l'envellopa. Harry soupira de bonheur. Il était bien ainsi, protégé, en sécurité. Mais il ne le méritait pas. Il ne devait pas ressentir de la joie alors qu'il était indigne. Salazar enfouit son nez dans la chevelure brune, respirant l'odeur de son chaton. Cependant, il sentait déjà les crispements de son amant réapparaître, le corps recommençait à s'agiter. Il fallait faire vite, avant que le jeune homme reparte dans sa fuite inexorable contre lui même.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire? Dis moi!"

Son ton était ferme, ne laissant pas le choix à Harry de se taire. Le petit brun leva un regard humide vers lui. Il chercha sa respiration avant de parler. Merlin, que c'était dur.

"Je n'ai...pas le droit...désobei...pas le droit...ne mérite pas..." Balbutia t-il précipitament.

Salazar commençait à envisager sérieusement la proposition de Narcissa, il ne voyait actuellement pas d'autre solution envisageable. Il inspira profondément et passa une main douce contre la joue du griffondor et sourit en remarquant que le brun se frottait contre lui à présent enfin apaisé. Cela ne dura pourtant qu'un instant car le brun se reprit presque aussitôt. Il s'écarta une douleur visible dans les yeux.

"Harry...tu seras puni pour ce que tu as fait. Ainsi nous pourrons avancer. C'est après tout...ce que je t'avais promis en cas de désobeissance de ta part." Articula le fondateur difficilement.

Le griffondor leva un regard plein d'espoir vers l'argenté. Il pourrait se pardonner après ça. Il savait que cela irait mieux une fois la sentence appliquée. Il hocha la tête gravement et croissa.

"Oui, maître."

Salazar ne savait pas si il fallait qu'il soit soulagé ou au contraire contrarié. La manière qu'avait Harry d'agir ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il sentait au fond de lui que leur relation allait au devant de grave problème si ils continuaient ainsi. De plus, il fallait maintenant qu'il choisisse une punition à la hauteur de la faute qu'Harry s'infligeait comme torture mentale. La seule qui lui vint à l'esprit avait fait ces preuves et les avaient dans le fond rapprocher, alors il n'hésita plus et prononça d'une voix douloureuse.

"Tu ne me verra pas pendant tout le reste de la semaine. Nous sommes mardi soir, je viendrais te voir dimanche, d'ici là, tu seras seul et tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre."

"Oui, maître, je le mérite largement." Répondit l'esclave docilement.

"Bien. Mais avant embrasse moi."

Harry tendit ses lèvres, puisant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait dans le baiser. Leurs langues ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'une de l'autre, les frissons s'étaient emparés de leurs corps. Chacun avait l'impression que si ils se quittaient maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus respirer seuls et c'était ce qui allait se passait pour Harry. Car le baiser se finit bien trop vite à son goût et quand la porte se referma, son coeur se brisa en mille morceaux.

* * *

La cérémonie avait été rapide et sans festivité. Tout à l'image de Voldemort. Mais au moins, c'était une chose de regler. En regagnant leur chambre de fortune, Séverus se demandait comment il allait faire pour expliquer la situation à son compagnon. Cela risquait d'être dangereux et en même temps il devait le faire. Voldemort attendait de ressentir une union magique. La distance devint de plus en plus courte. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant la porte fatidique. Le maître des potions soupira puis entra d'un pas lent. Draco a sa suite ne se doutait de rien, c'est en voyant la chevelure miel qu'il comprit. Rémus était là, en chair et en os, assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil. Il se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa passionément. Séverus dû se racler la gorge pour faire ressentir sa présence. Les deux hommes se détachèrent et le plus âgé se pencha pour donner un doux baiser au maître des potions. Draco fut pris par l'étrange sensualité qui se dégageait des deux hommes. Un feu se déclencha dans son bas ventre et il étouffa un gémissement. Ses deux compagnons se retournèrent vers lui avec un sourire lubrique.

"Tu te sens bien mon ange?" Demanda Rémus en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Draco inclina la tête docilement et fema les yeux sous la vague de chaleur de plus en plus puissante qu'il ressentait. Il n'entendit pas Séverus approcher mais sentit nettement ses lèvres fraîches sur les siennes. Entourés par la présence de son amant, le serpentard se sentait totalement à l'abri. Cependant, cela fut de courte durée car le baiser pris fin et Remus reporta un regard noir sur les deux serpentards.

"Séverus, je reconnais bien là ta ruse, bien que la présence de mes deux compagnons me trouble j'en oublie pas moins pourquoi je suis ici et surtout ce que tu ne m'a pas encore dit."

Séverus avala sa salive en prenant soin de ne montrer aucune émotion. Draco quant à lui, s'était inconsciement déplacé derrière son maître des potions.

" Comment ça ce que tu ne sais pas encore?" Répliqua l'homme de mauvaise foi.

Rémus soupira. Quand le brun se braquait de la sorte cela sentait vraiment la bave de veracrasse. Aussi, il ne se laissa pas décontenancé, et reprit avec plus de vigueur.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Je te connais depuis l'école et crois moi des tours de passe passe je les connais. Et rien qu'en voyant ton expression en passant le pas de la porte, je devine aisément que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour comme tu l'as dit dans ta missive: réconforter Draco et consolider le lien."

Séverus prit un air offusqué et se renfrogna. A quoi bon tourner autour du chaudron, le loup devait savoir.

"Il fallait impérativement que nous soyons ici ce soir Rémus..."

"Je sais, tu me l'as écrit abréges." Le coupa le loup impatient.

Séverus ne remarqua pas le pique et continua d'une voix atone.

"Seulement, dans la négociation de mon union avec Draco, il y avait notre présence demain pour la bataille de Kamoran."

Le loup le fixait ébahi. La bataille de Kamoran était la plus dangereuse attaque du Lord car elle visait à federer les vampires renegats. Cependant, il savait que cela ne serait pas simple. L'ordre du Phénix avait été prévenu et il savait pertinament que les vampires ne se laisserait pas avoir sans combattre jusqu'au dernier. Les légendes sur ce qu'ils faisaient aux prisonniers de guerre lui donnerait probablement des cauchemars pour les cinquantes prochaines années. Et Séverus qui lui annonçait la situation avec sa froideur légendaire. Le loup en lui hurla et il désintégra la fleur qu'il tenait à la main.

"Tu...As...Fais...Quoi?" Répeta t-il enragé.

Séverus leva les deux mains en signes d'apaisement et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

"Je n'avais pas le choix, avec les évenements de ce soir, Draco aurait été condamné si nous ne serions pas venu. J'ai agi pour le mieux bien que nos deux options soit catastrophique je te l'accorde."

Rémus écumait de rage. Il se leva le regard menaçant. Draco, sur une pulsion, noua ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et se hissa jusqu'à lui. Il lui mordilla l'oreille sans vraiment savoir si cela ferait diversion. Pourtant cela marcha. Rémus posa le regard sur son amour et l'embrassa sauvagement, faisant passer toutes ses peurs et ses frustrations dans l'étreinte. Séverus les rejoint bientôt, constatant que son compagnon était plus calme. Des frissons le parcoururent quand le loup lui mordilla la nuque. Il était pardonné ou du moins c'était oublié pour les quelques heures qui allaient suivre. Draco fut propulsé sur le lit sous le regard lubrique de ses deux partenaires.

* * *

"Il ne tiendra pas." S'exclama Lucius contrarié.

Salazar était redescendu depuis maintenant deux heures et il sentait déjà l'atmosphère de la maison se refroidir. Cela ne pouvait que provenir d'Harry.

"Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, c'était la seule solution! Et puis de toute manière nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière." Fit Salazar execédé.

Narcissa passa une main rassurante sur la joue de son époux et lui murmura.

"Il a raison et puis cela ne nous concerne pas. Laisse le sire faire ce qu'il juge bon. Nous ne sommes là que pour l'aiguiller."

Lucius hocha la tête bien que ruminant encore ses pensées.

"Je propose que nous allions nous coucher, il est tard et nous avons eu beaucoup trop d'émotion pour ce soir." Fit sagement le vampire.

Salazar se tourna vers son ami qui était en train de se faire parcourir le torse par les mains de son calice. Il sourit sournoisement et s'appreta à parler quand le vampire le coupa.

"Ne penses même pas à l'idée de dire ce que tu as sur les lèvres!"

"Voyons mon ami, tu me connais."

"Justement."

Sur ce, le couple s'en alla en montant les escaliers, disparaissant ainsi de la vue d'un fondateur qui passerait bien ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Les Malfoys ne tardèrent pas à les imiter et bientôt Salazar se retrouva seul avec ses idées noires dans le salon. Il ressentait de plus en plus la detresse d'Harry dans le lien et la froideur magique qui s'en dégageait ne l'aider pas franchement à tenir ses résolutions. Il alla tout de même se coucher sous les coups de quatre heures du matin extenué.

Harry, quant à lui, ne dormait pas. Comment aurait-il pu après sa trahison envers son maître. Il se contentait de rester sagement dans son lit. Mais le corps de son amant l'appelait desesperément. Il ressera les couvertures autour de lui pour ne pas se précipiter dans le lit du fondateur et se faire pardonner de la plus douce des manières. Il secoua la tête, il devait tenir, sinon il ne se regarderait plus en face. Comment pourrait-il suivre son amant en pensant qu'il n'avait pas payer? Une heure plus tard, les larmes avaient élues domiciles sous les fins cils brun. Une douleur fulgurante se répandait petit à petit dans son bas ventre. Il était maintenant recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, les mains serrant convulsivement son abdomen. Les perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues. Il craqua, pleurant toute la tristesse et toute la douleur qu'il avait en lui. Mais la douleur ne refluait pas. Cinq heures du matin sonna et il se rua dans sa salle de bain. Il était bouillant de fièvre et son ventre le faisait atrocement souffrir. Sa tête était lourde et il avait dû mal à se reperer. Quand le jet d'eau atteint sa tête, il soupira, le froid lui apportait un répit dans la souffrance. Il s'assit a même le sol dans la douche et attendit...

...Que deux bras l'enserrent. Il fut surpris de ressentir un contact doux. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais il était si faible. Il sentit vaguement une serviette l'entourer avant qu'on le porte pour le sortir de la salle de bain. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qui était avec lui. La pensée que cela ne pouvait être que son maître ne lui effleura l'esprit que quand ses douleurs se calmèrent progressivement. Il voulu se dégager mais ne pu s'y résoudre. Il était si bien maintenant.

"Chaton, restes éveillé."

La douce et profonde voix bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il en comprit néanmoins le sens et lutta pour ne pas s'endormir. Son corps se fit de plus en plus lourd et il sombra dans une bienfaitrice inconscience. Salazar jura. Des gémissement l'avait éveillé et il s'était automatiquement précipité dans la chambre de son amant pour retrouvé celui-ci, tassé au fond de la baignoire, sous un jet glacial. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa machoire ne cessait de claquer. Maintenant, que devait-il faire. Si Harry ne supportait même pas un eloignement de plus de quelques heures, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser une semaine seul. La conscience du petit griffy pouvait toujours courir. Il préferait que son amant se lamente sur sa soi disante erreur plutôt que de le retrouver dans un état catatonique. Harry murmura des plaintes dans son sommeil. Le fondateur pris sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchit. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Soudain, la lumière se fit. Dans leur sac, l'argenté avait fourré la mystérieuse corde. Harry devait certainement detester cet objet par conséquent, il faisait une punition parfaite. Ainsi, il ne serait pas séparé et la conscience du griffondor pourrait faire amende honorable. Couvant son chaton du regard, il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'installa correctement sous les couvertures. Demain sera surement un jour meilleur que celui-ci.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu!!!!

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt.

bisous

Jalana


	18. Rémission

Bonjour! Me revoici de nouveau! J'ai hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre. Il sera riche en lemon et j'espere que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Pardon pour les retard de publication mais j'ai un peu de mal a ecrire la suite! J'espère que mon inspiration reviendra!

Bisous

Jalana

Chapitre 17:

Harry sortit du sommeil lentement. Le bras passé autour de son corps lui remit lentement les événements de la soirée précedente. Salazar était venu et il réalisait maintenant que son esprit lié avait failli lui couter la vie. Qui sait dans quel état il aurait été si son amant ne l'avait pas découvert à temps? Remuant légèrement pour se défaire de l'étreinte pourtant rassurante, il réussit à se lever pour mieux comtempler les traits harmonieux de son vis à vis.

"Chaton, ne me regardes pas ainsi." Fit la voix du fondateur ensommeillée.

Comme pris en faute, Harry s'allongea à nouveau et ferma les yeux. L'argenté soupira. Il se leva prestement sans quitter le petit brun des yeux. Contournant le lit, il s'approcha plus près du petit corps enfoui sous les couvertures. Doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il caressa la joue du griffondor.

"Chaton, tu ne peux pas rester seul longtemps. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres ainsi jusqu'a la sentence levée."

"Mais..."

Salazar posa un doigt sur les lèvres rosées lui intimant le silence. Harry écarquilla les yeux mais se tu. Il savait pertinament qu'il ne pouvait rester une semaine sans la présence de son amant.

"Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, dans le fond je ne préférerais pas mais...te rappelles tu d'une corde que je t'ai présentée?"

La voix de l'aînée était faible, il ne voulait pas rappeler le comportement cruel qu'il avait eu envers son amant. C'était du passé à présent. Harry hocha la tête.

"Je ne penses pas que tu apprécie ce genre d'objet?" Continua le fondateur plus sûr.

Un nouvel hochement de tête lui comfirma son allégation. Bien, il devait rester sur cette voie.

"Se sera ta punition. Tu ne seras pas seul car je serais à tes côtés mais tu auras la corde au cou."

Un silence se fit puis le griffon prononça d'une petite voix.

"Je ne mérite pas une punition aussi légère. Je dois être puni plus sévèrement maître."

Salazar sentit la contrariété le gagné. Il tapa du poing dans les couvertures défaites et ancra son regard métalique dans les orbes émeraudes.

"Tu feras ce que je te dirais! Tu n'oserais pas contester les ordres de ton maître?"

Même s'il y avait été un peu fort il savait que ces mots finiraient par faire abdiquer son chaton. Il ne pouvait pas contester un ordre direct de sa part ni même un désir mais malheureusment Harry ne contestait jamais il tentait d'amadouer et c'était parfois pire. Harry avait maintenant le regard vide. Il se demander comment il allait faire dans les jours à venir. La punition était certes juste mais il redoutait plus que tout cet objet. Se résignant, il s'assit dans le lit et tendit son cou. La confrontation dura à peine quelques secondes avant que le fondateur se lève pour aller chercher le bout de corde. Son chaton avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la scène. Avec un pincement au coeur, l'homme ceint la corde qui se transforma en joli collier autour de son cou. Noir et d'allure sobre, le S ouvragé tenait sa place en son centre, grévé en fine letrre d'argent. Le "bijoux" se terminait par la corde qui était de la même couleur. Contre toute attente, Harry ne trouvait pas ça dégradant ou abaissant non, il sentait soulagé. Car une partie de son âme réclamant la punition était apaisé. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi. Il appréciait à présent la chaleur du rayon de soleil sur sa peau, la liberté qu'il savait acquise pour le moment, les mains de son amant qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il poussa un soupir d'aise et se blotti dans le torse de l'homme, coinçant son nez dans le cou.

"Harry, on va descendre mangé."

Le griffondor hocha doucement la tête et se releva. Après avoir enfilé un survêtement noir, ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine, Harry trottinant derrière son amant, ce dernier tenant la corde mal à l'aise.

* * *

"Rém..."

Les gémissements de Draco résonnait dans la pièce, heureusement qu'un sort de silence avait été placé, sinon une horde de mangemorts auraient déjà débarqué pour arrêter le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le loup avait d'autorité recouvert de son corps celui alangui du plus jeune, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. L'aîné s'appliquait a faire ressentir au plus jeune chaque sensation décuplé au centuple et Draco trouvait cela tout simplement divin. Séverus se rapprocha lentement entourant de ses bras la tête blonde. Il se pencha, religieusement pour l'embrasser, laissant leurs langues s'apprivoiser. Mais le serpentard n'en pouvait plus, les caresses de Rémus qui attaquaient maintenant son torse et la langue, diablotine, du maître des potions lui faisait tourner la tête. Il voulut dire quelques mots mais à la place un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Cependant, le loup dû décider que la torture avait assez durer puisque le jeune homme sentit la bouche de son amant se posait sur une partie plus qu'éveillé de son anatomie. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Séverus comprenant ce que son amant entrevoyait de faire. Il souleva alors le jeune homme pour le positionné entre ses jambes, dos contre torse,lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir de bécoté le cou gracile. Rémus entama un long va et vient avec sa langue, annonça mille promesse de plaisir tandis qu'un doigt inquisiteur vint trouvé naturellement sa place. Draco se cambra, relevant les fesses rebondies inconsciement. Il n'avait jamais connu pareil plaisir. Les sensations qu'il éprouait était tout bonnement indescriptible. Un deuxième doigt vint se joindre au premier, entamant des mouvements en ciseaux pour ne pas blesser le jeune serpentard.

"Plus..." Souffla le blond les paupières closes.

Séverus et Rémus partagèrent un regard expressif et la minute d'après, le maître des potions s'enfonçait dans la moiteur de son partenaire, se retenant difficilement de pousser un râle de plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assouvie ses pulsions qu'il appréciait chaque souffle s'échappant du blond, chaque mouvement désordonné de sa tête. Le corps du serpentard n'était plus que passion et il entreprit de vite le démontrait à son partenaire. Rémus de son côté, n'était pas en reste, il avait décidé de clore se soir le lien entre ses deux compagnons. Il se positionna donc derrière Séverus et après une courte préparation entrecoupé de grognement de la part de l'aîné, il pénétra son amant lentement. La magie autour d'eux crépitait de plus en plus. Le lien se forgeant pleinement. Un halo doré se forma autour d'eux. Les hommes inconscients de ce qui se passait tellement l'experience qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était unique. Draco se sentait revivre dans les bras de son parrain. Séverus goutait entièrement à la sensation nouvelle mais agréable d'être pris et de prendre, cela lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait rarement éprouvé jusqu'à lors. Et Rémus, lui, sentait enfin son âme se reconstruire. Ils étaient UN. Et plus rien ne pourrait défaire cela. La bataille de demain ayant totalement sortie de son esprit.

* * *

Un pied attérrit brutalement contre sa cheville et Lord Lucius Malfoy dû retenir le juron qui lui venait sur les lèvres. Sa pénible moitié ne cessait de le rappeler à l'ordre pendant le repas en lui détruisant méthodiquement les mollets et les chevilles à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le petit brun. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si, pour lui, cette situation, l'embarrassait au plus au point. Surtout lorsque l'on avisait les regards de désirs purs que l'argenté envoyait au petit brun! Le repas se déroula donc dans un silence pesant et chaque convive fut finalement soulagé de remonter dans leur chambre respective pour passer la nuit.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Harry se retrouva tirer vers son maître. Sans qu'il ne puisse réflechir plus longtemps; celui-ci embrassa délicatement la clavicule du petit brun. Harry gémit instinctivement devant cette vague de plaisir. Les mains du fondateur étaient partout sur son corps, le caressant, lui griffant les hanche de désir. Il sentit l'érection de l'argenté contre ses fesses et une frénesie sans nom s'empara de lui. Il plaqua doucement l'aîné contre le mur et se mit à genoux devant lui. Salazar retint un soupir de pur plaisir face à cette innocente soumission. Voir Harry, la corde au cou, agenouillé les yeux brillant de luxure, était une image qui lui donnait des idées très peu recommandable pour un gentleman. Il sentit l'étoffe de son pantalon se baisser, savourant l'air frais contre sa peau devenu soudainement brulante.

"Maître..." L'implora langoureusement le petit brun.

Le fondateur ne pu que passer la main dans la chevelure d'ébène, l'invitant silencieusement à le prendre en bouche. L'esclave s'y plia avec plaisir, engloutissant la colonne de chair tendu à l'extreme. Il ressera ses lèvres voulant donner un maximum de plaisir à son amant puis aspira rapidement la verge. L'argenté s'arqua de plaisir. les va et vient de la langue d'Harry se firent plus langoureux. Il léchait, suçait, mordillait le gland rougit. Salazar n'y tint plus devant tant de sensation et commença à s'engouffrer de lui même dans l'antre chaude et étroite de son amant. Sa délivrance était proche, il voulut se retirer mais le brun restait fermement accroché à lui. Il remplit alors la bouche tentatrice. Harry était l'image même d'un chaton quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour aspirer la dernière goutte de jouissance de son amant.

"Harry...tu es..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le jeune homme s'était relevé pour se frotter à lui de manière lacsive. Il gémissait son nom, l'implorait de le toucher. Salazar sentit son erection reprendre de la vigueur et il bouscula avec brusquerie son amant sur le sol. Le jeune homme se retrouva à quatre patte, le dos cambré. L'argenté flatta ses flancs, malaxa ses fesses rebondies. Il ne revait que de s'enfoncer profondément en lui.

"Maître...j'ai besoin...je veux..."

Harry ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Il ne savait pas d'ou venait ce sentiment de vouloir se soumettre à tout prix à son aîné dans l'immédiat. Mais il sentait que si il ne le faisait pas, il serait malheureux. Il se cambra un peu plus, attendant difficilement. Salazar était hypnotisé par ce petit corps si tentant.

"Maître...prenez moi...s'il vous plait."

La supplique du petit brun eu raison de lui. Il recouvrit son corps et enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche de son amant qui s'empressa de les lécher. Une fois bien humidifié, il le pénétra d'un doigt, se retenant de le blesser en le prenant sauvagement pour assouvir son désir impérieux. Mais le jeune homme en réclamait plus, se tordant de plaisir, s'empalant lui même. Le deuxième doigt passa inaperçu, puis le troisième. Son désir fut soudain plus fort que sa raison et il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le corps chaud. Il entendit avec plaisir les soupirs de bonheur de son amant et il entama une cadence effréné. Plus rien ne le retenait que cet étroit fourreau de chair. Il aggripa les hanches fines plus fermement, entrant et sortant du corps soumis avec férocité. Harry criait maintenant son plaisir, venant à sa rencontre. Sentant sa fin venir, il releva Harry contre lui et s'enfouit au plus profond de son être. Un cri extatique résonna dans la pièce issu de la voix des deux hommes.

"Maître." Souffla Harry perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

"Je suis là chaton."

De violent frisson apparurent sur le corps du petit brun et après un rapide sort de nettoyage, l'argenté le souleva pour le mettre dans le lit. Un gémissement d'indignation sortit de la voix du brun quand il se retira de son corps. Souriant tendrement, il abattit la couette sur leur corps et s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil. Cette activité l'avait épuisé et l'appêtit sexuel de son esclave l'avait laissé pantelant.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Lucius serra sa femme dans ses bras, commençant un long prélude de caresse. Narcissa sourit. Lucius était tellement receptif aux explosions de magie pur.

Draco se réveilla péniblement, chaque muscle de son corps semblaient trembler. Il se demanda vaguement comment il allait faire pour tenir debout toute la journée. Il comtempla Rémus et Séverus qui s'était rapproché dans leur sommeil, ils étaient si beau ainsi. Un picotement léger se fit sentir a son bras, et il réalisa avec horreur que le combat commencé au levé su soleil, or, il apercevait déjà les premices de clarté. Sans perdre une seconde, il réveilla Séverus qui grogna.

"Sév, depeches toi le soleil se lève!!" Gémit celui-ci.

Ces mots eurent le bon effet, le maître des potions se leva d'un coup, avisant le petit blond.

"Par Merlin, met ta tenue!" Chuchota t-il.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller Rémus, celui-ci allait s'inquiéter beaucoup trop tôt pour eux de toute manière. D'un sort il transforma une misérable plume en potoloin. Il le plaça dans la main du loup et celui-ci disparut dans une brume. Au moins, l'un d'entre eux était en sécurité maintenant. Il s'habilla rapidement, se retenant d'observer le délicat corps de son amant. Ils avaient une bataille a faire et les vampires ne seraient pas commode.

Voila c'est fini qu'en pensez vous???

Bisous

Jalana


	19. L'histoire se corse

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je reprends du service! Je suis consciente que les chapitres arrive au compte goutte, mais je ne peux faire autrement vu ma situation. Merci de votre compréhension, et en espérant que cela vous plaise autant! Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 18:

« Cissa, je n'en peux plus... »

La voix de Lucius Malfoy avait de curieux accents désespéré. Sa compagne le regarda avec compassion. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle aussi arrivait à ses limites. Vivre avec un fondateur et son esclave n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand ceux ci s'évertuait a baptiser toute les pièces de la maison, et que une fois de plus, ils les avaient surpris en plein ébat dans la cuisine.

« Et dire qu'il est a peine 9 heure du matin, mais tu te rends compte! » Renchérit le blond en levant les bras au ciel.

« Je sais chéri mais que veux tu y faire, je ne suis pas sûr que la discussion soit possible avec Sire Serpentard en ce moment. »

« Tout dépends de la personne Darling, car Potter va finir par ne communiquer avec lui que par gémissement si cela continue. » Répliqua t-il de mauvais poil.

La blonde aristocrate leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son mari. Elle lui prit délicatement le visage en coupe et déposa un baiser furtif sur son front.

« Souviens toi de Copa Cabanna. » Souffla t-elle en frissonnant malgré elle.

Et Lucius eut également des frissons. Ces quatre jours à l'étranger avait été merveilleux. Quatre jours volés, a l'abri de la guerre, des intrigues politiques et des sacrifices douloureux. Il se rappelait très bien de ses vacances, Narcissa était resplendissante dans son maillot de bain rouge carmin. Il arreta volontairement ses pensées a ce niveau craignant une réaction importune de sa part.

« C'était notre voyage de noce Cissa, cela n'a rien de comparable! » Fit-il avec un rictus en coin.

Narcissa sourit de toute ses dents. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son vis a vis et se mit féline ment a quelques centimètre de l'oreille du blond.

« Le directeur de l'hôtel lui même a porté plainte. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ton ardeur s'était amenuisé depuis ce temps...Darling! » Susurra t-elle en léchant rapidement le lobe de l'oreille de Lucius pour accentuer son dernier mot.

« Oh Merlin Harry! » Gémit Salazar.

Harry releva la tête et se lecha les lèvres dans un geste terriblement sensuel bien que inconscient. Encore une fois, son orgasme le laissa pantelant et interrogatif. Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry devenait comme dépendant de sa personne au niveau sexuel et il lui fallait à présent reconnaître que cela l'effrayait un peu. La suite de son plan serait fortement compromis si son esclave ne se tenait pas mieux.

« Maitre? »

La voix rauque de son esclave lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer. Le griffondor semblait presque apeuré. Il le rassura rapidement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Après de longue minute de câlin, il souleva le jeune homme et le cala confortablement contre lui. Une discussion s'imposait.

« Harry, il faut que nous parlions de la suite des événements. » Fit-il d'une voix grave.

Le jeune homme se raidit à ces paroles. N'avait-il pas réussit à contenter son maître? Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à se mordre violemment les lèvres. Salazar l'arrêta d'un baiser léger.

« Mon descendant doit activement nous rechercher et j'avais dans l'idée de crée un troisième camps dans cette guerre mais force est de constaté que ce n'était pas une aussi bonne idée que je le croyait. J'ai donc décidé de rejoindre Poudlard au plus tôt. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec le directeur actuel de l'école. Une fois le contact établit, je pourrais savoir comment tirait partie au mieux de la situation. Tu comprends? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête même si une peur irraisonné se logeait progressivement dans ses entrailles.

« Ce soir, j'avertirais les Malfoy de mon plan et nous chercherons un moyen de contacter l'école. Cependant, j'ai besoin que tu gardes un minimum de self control par rapport au lien. Il faut que tu travailles a l'instauration d'une certaine distance entre nous. Je ne veux pas que nos ennemis s'en serve comme moyen de pression. »

Harry se mit à trembler convulsivement. Il savait à présent qu'il n'avait pas respecter son rôle. L'argenté s'était peut-être lassé de lui? Rassemblant son courage, il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Maître, pardonnez moi, j'ai mal agit n'est ce pas? »

« Non, Harry, tu es un très bon...esclave cependant ton directeur pourrait se servir du lien qui nous unit pour accomplir ses desseins et on ne fait pas chanter Salazar Serpentard. » finit-il durement.

« Comme il vous plaira maître. » Capitula le griffon.

Draco regarda les combats qui se déroulaient plus bas. Ce n'était pas une bataille, c'était un carnage. Les vampires décimait les troupes de mangemort.

« Sev, c'est du suicide. » Fit-il alarmé.

« Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons reculer. »

Il saisit le plus jeune par les épaules et l'embrassa brutalement. Quand il s'écarta, Draco avait le souffle court. Il ancra ses obsidiennes dans le mercure et articula lentement.

« Sois prudent. Pas d'action griffondoresque ou de sentimentalisme a la pouffsouffle. Je veux que tu sois un Serpentard a part entière, froid, calculateur, précis et efficace. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un air déterminé et leva un bouclier magique. Il leva la tête vers le soleil naissant et pria intérieurement pour le voir une nouvelle fois se lever. Severus fit de même et après un dernier regard, ils s'élancèrent comme un seul homme dans les affrontements. L'ainé fut vite débordé. Il faut dire que deux vampires lui été rapidement tombé dessus et que les regards qu'ils lui lançaient ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Il se sentait comme un poisson dans un restaurant japonais.

« L'heure du déjeuner a sonner on dirait n'est ce pas Rima? »

Son homologue sans vie lui répondit avec un regard qui en disait long sur la manière dont ils allaient le dévorer. Severus profita de cet instant d'accalmie pour lancer un premier sort de son crû. Le jet orangé atteint le premier vampire a la poitrine et celui-ci perdit conscience un instant. Son partenaire se jeta alors sur lui et il ne dû sa survie qu'a ses réflexes d'espions. Le duel était sans merci. Tous les coups étaient permis. Le deuxième vampire sembla se reprendre pied dans la bataille. Séverus commençait a voir ses chances de s'en sortir frôler le zéro. Une seule question agitait son esprit. Pourquoi Voldemort les avaient-il envoyer à la mort. Les vampires étaient trop nombreux et bien trop expérimenté par rapport aux sorcier. Il invoqua des flèches d'argent qui eurent raison de ses deux adversaires qui disparurent dans un nuage de poudre rouge. Il épousseta sa robe et continua son avancée dans les lignes ennemies.

Les minutes firent place aux heures. Séverus n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il avait réussit a décimer douze vampires. Le soleil était maintenant bien haut dans le ciel et il n'avait toujours pas recroisé Draco sur le champ de bataille. Il commençait à craindre le pire. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son compagnon à l'orée d'une grotte bordant le lieu de l'affrontement. Il s'y précipita et fit une découverte macabre. Draco était recouvert de sang de la tête au pied et pourtant il se battait encore avec hargne. Soudain, il vit le reflet luisant d'une lame. Celle-ci transperça le corps de son amant au niveau de l'abdomen, sans réfléchir il conjura un pic et se jeta sur la créature. Celle ci ne pu se défendre pris par la surprise. Une fois sûr que tout danger était écarté, il se pencha sur le corps inerte. Le jeune homme respirait difficilement. Sa marque le brula, c'était le signe de la retraite. Il pris le blond dans ses bras en faisant attention a ne pas frotter les plaies et transplanna devant le Lord.

« Tarik! »

Le cri de pur détresse qui retentit le fit instinctivement se précipité vers son calice. Théo était recroquevillé dans le lit, le front en sueur. Le jeune calice se débattait sans succès contre des ennemis invisible. Le vampire passa le pas de la chambre et enveloppa de ses bras le jeune homme. Théo se calma instantanément et laissa sa tête retombé contre l'épaule de l'homme. Ses tremblements cessèrent progressivement.

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé seul... »murmura le châtain.

Tarik le serra plus étroitement et déposa une myriade de baiser dans le cou tentant. Le serpentard gémit de bonheur et tendit un peu plus son cou. Vitalis accepta la demande silencieuse et mordit délicatement la peau pâle. Dès la première gorgée de sang, Théo s'agrippa a son vampire. En cet instant il se sentait à sa place. Il n'avait plus une chaleur insupportable en lui ni ce sentiment de manque. La morsure se finit trop tôt a son goût mais il profita encore un moment de la fraicheur de la peau contre laquelle il était lové.

Un hibou tapa sur le carreau et Tarik grogna faisant presque repartir l'animal. Il avisa l'assoupissement de son calice et se leva avec précaution. Une fois son amant déposé sur le lit, il arracha enfin ce maudit papier. Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, le papier se froissait entre ses mains. Sans un mot, il descendit au salon, la rage lui tordant le ventre. Il trouva Salazar devant la baie vitré, l'air pensif.

« Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains! Je te jure sur mon clan Sal que si je croise la route de Voldemort, il passera a trépas! » Fit le vampire excédé.

Salazar tourna un regard illisible vers son ami et déclara d'une voix enjoué.

« Enfin tu vas me servir à quelques choses! ».

Tarik ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie.

Voilà c'est déjà la fin. J'ai entamé la rédaction du prochain chapitre mais je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrait vous le poster. A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos pensées sur ce chapitre. J'ai été heureuse en tout cas de partager ce chapitre avec vous!


	20. Rencontre entre manipulateurs

Bonsoir! Vous l'avez attendu...vous l'avez eu! Merci d'avoir patienter et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 19 : Rencontre entre manipulateur.

Le parc de Poudlard s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue. Salazar respira l'air et sourit en reconnaissant la senteur caractéristique du lieu. Rien n'avait changer, tout était resté en état. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son esclave. Celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier autant les retrouvailles. Pourtant pour l'argenté, rien n'était aussi parfait que son école. Ce lieu était tout simplement enchanteur pour lui.

« Une magie étrange flotte dans cette école Sal, tu devrais te méfier. » Alerta le vampire.

L'argenté tourna un regard ahuri vers son ami de longue date et répliqua hautainement.

« Ceci est mon école, ma réussite et ma fierté. Je suis le dernier fondateur en vie, par conséquent je suis le maître incontesté de ces lieux. Alors garde tes peurs pour toi, ici, je suis invincible! »

« Et voilà qu'il repart dans ses rêves mégalomane je comprends mieux d'où vient le caractère du Lord. » Soupira Lucius.

Narcissa émit un petit rire devant le regard noir que Salazar envoya à son mari. La petite troupe se dirigea vivement vers l'entrée du château.

* * *

Voldemort regardait avec une moue de dégout les quatre survivant de la bataille. Son regard se dirigea vers la masse sanguinolente que tenait son maître des potions. Peut-être trois survivant finalement. Il laissa planer le silence un instant, augmentant la peur de ses interlocuteurs.

« Pourquoi cette débandade? »

Aucun ne prit la parole, la peur les bayonnaient plus fermement qu'un tissu. Un seul osa. Parce que le temps lui était compté, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, parce qu'il n' avait rien à faire des projets malsain d'un homme fou à lié.

« La force numérique des vampires était supérieur à votre camps. De plus, plusieurs mangemorts étaient inéxperimentés. Ils sont partis favori car ils étaient sur leur terrain. »

Voldemort savait tout ça et le fait que son second le lui rappelle ne faisait qu'augmenté sa fureur. Il avisa le couple devant lui.

« Doloris. »

Séverus ferma les yeux, conscient de son erreur. Il attendit le sort qui ne vint pas. A la place, c'est le petit corps contre lui qui trembla violemment. Draco ne fit aucun bruit, il n'avait plus la force de crier. Le sort lui parut une éternité. La culpabilité l'envahit, insidieuse et puissante. Ses compagnons d'infortune leur jetait des regards de pitié qui le dégoutait. La lâcheté des hommes, il la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, cela ne devrait plus le surprendre et pourtant.

« Disparaissez de ma vue! »

Séverus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il transplana à même la salle du trône vers son appartement. Peu importe la colère du seigneur noir, c'était la dernière chose qui le préoccupait à présent. En effet, la pâleur cadavérique et l'importance de la tâche du liquide carmin qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds étaient beaucoup plus inquiétante.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore croisa ses doigts au dessus de son bureau et sourit. Un nouveau pion se mettait en place dans la partie d'échec que jouait le monde magique et il allait s'en servir a bon escient c'était certain. Il huma l'air, se délectant de la magie pure qui arriverait d'un instant à l'autre dans son bureau. Enfin, trois petits coups résonnèrent de manière lugubre dans le bureau directoriale. Il prononça un « entrez » fort et confiant. Un groupe de personne entra et finalement sa confiance commença à s'effriter aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

« Sire Salazar Serpentard, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je vous croyez mort mais votre présence me ravie. C'est une réelle...surprise, je dois avouer. » Fit-il mielleusement.

Salazar eut un rictus goguenard. Il ne croyait une seule seconde les paroles du vieillard en face de lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son esclave reculer. La peur s'échapper par toute les pores du petit corps. Cela le ramena à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'une démarche élégante.

« Je n'en doute pas. J'apprécie également de rencontrer le directeur de MON école. Cependant, je dois bien avouer que j'ai quelques questions pour vous. »

Albus sourit encore plus si c'était possible. Il tendit une coupelle et conjura un service de thé.

«Je suis à votre entière...disposition! Mais d'abord, installez vous confortablement. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de cette merveilleuse école. Quelqu'un désire t-il une tasse de thé au citron ou un gâteau acidulé? »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Rien n'avait changé. Il se serra un peu plus contre son vampire qui retint un grognement. Il détestait le sorcier et encore le mot était faible. Lucius et Narcissa n'en menait pas large non plus. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dans ce bureau, ils n'avaient pas vraiment des vêtements civiles mais plutôt de longues robes noires et un masque.

« Non merci, nous ne sommes pas venues pour une visite de courtoisie. Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi les élèves de cette école sont si disperser?

Droit au but. Albus se sentit mal dès le début de la question. Salazar Serpentard marquait le premier point mais la partie n'était pas fini.

« Parce que voyez vous j'en ai deux qui sont selon eux étudient ici? Étrange vous ne trouvez pas? Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un lieu très fréquentable je dois dire. »

Le vieil homme fut mal à l'aise quand Salazar empoigna Harry par le bras pour le jeter au pied du bureau. Le petit brun, surpris, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long, raclant ses genoux au passage dans un petit cri plaintif.

« Auriez vous perdu votre langue très cher? En m'entretenant avec quelques personnes de mon entourage, j'ai appris que ce garçon était une sorte de héros nationnal. Je suis d'ailleurs sur que vous aimeriez bien le récupérez n'est ce pas? »

Albus réfléchit rapidement aux choix qui se posait devant lui. Soit il répondait par l'affirmative et cela prouverait qu'il avait un intérêt pour le garçon soit il niait et advienne que pourra. Mais Albus n'était pas vraiment un homme qui laissait le hasard choisir à sa place. Il inspecta le garçon de haut en bas et décela ais »ment la lueur de haine dans le regard émeraude. Quoi de plus normal cependant.

« A vrai dire, sire Serpentard, ce garçon s'est porté garant de la paix. Il s'est offert à Voldemort en échange de la cessation des combats et du retrait des mangemorts. Le monde magique est un havre de paix depuis. Serait-ce Théodore Nott que j'aperçois dans les bras d'un vampire? »Fit-il d'un air anodin.

Salazar serra les dents devant l'habilité de son adversaire à ne donner aucune information précise sur ses désirs ou ses futurs desseins. Il vit Tarik se reculait légèrement et abhorré une mine de tueur quand le prénom de son calice fut prononcé.

« Oui monsieur le directeur. » Murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Albus sourit et toisa toute les personnes en face de lui longuement puis il s'exclama ouvertement.

« Par Merlin, vous arrivez à pic! Suite à la défection de certain de mes professeurs j'ai besoin de remplaçant. Je suppose que si vous êtes là en compagnie de Harry c'est que le Lord noir vous recherche activement? Je vous offre bien entendu l'hospitalité en échange de quelques petit services... »

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent le même regard entendu. Harry voyant cela, décida de prendre les devants. Après tout son maître ne lui avait-il pas ordonné d'être plus distant, plus...lui-même? N'écoutant que son instinct il parla de la voix la plus forte qu'il pouvait.

« Professeur, il est hors de question de je reste avec ses serpents! Je suis un griffondor après tout et je dois réintégrer mon dortoir. »

Il sentit les tremblements s'emparer de son corps mais il les cacha habilement. Les yeux du directeur se plissèrent et il prit un air navré.

« Malheureusement mon cher Harry, je ne peux accéder à ta requête. Tu devras rester avec le groupe pour plus de...sécurité. »

Et Harry voyait très bien le type de sécurité qu'il pourrait procurer. Dumbledore voulait surement qu'il espionne les serpentards comme le bon petit pion qu'il était.

« Si vous nous imposait la présence de cet horrible gamin, permettez moi au moins de demander que l'on nous loge dans mon aile. » Fit Salazar en sautant sur l'occasion que venait de lui offrir son esclave.

Albus esquissa un faux sourire et répondit calmement.

« Bien entendu. Je ne vous montre pas le chemin, je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez de l'organisation du château. J'ai beaucoup d'affaire en suspens et je me dois de les régler au plus vite. Les cours reprennent dans quelques jours. J'annoncerais votre poste en tant que maître de potion par la même occasion. Cela va sans dire que les jeune gens reprendront leur étude. » Acheva t-il avec un air entendu.

Salazar hocha la tête en assentiment. Le groupe s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand la voix du directeur résonna à nouveau.

« Quel dommage que Draco ne soit pas avec vous. J'imagine qu'il a fait son choix. J'espère que vous ne le croiserait pas sur le champs de bataille. Aucun parent ne voudrait tuer son enfant même si celui-ci s'est écarté de la voie de la sagesse. Si je ne m'abuse, vous étiez les meilleurs élèves en métamorphose. J'espère que vous accepterez le poste de professeur de cette matière...tous les deux. »

Narcissa sentit son mari serrer les poings de rage. Elle répondit aussitôt.

« Je n'ai plus de fils et nous serions ravi d'aider l'école de Poudlard. »

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous? Bientôt la suite! Bisous

jalanna


End file.
